Kryptonite
by RunMoogles
Summary: Power... is having the strength to take someone's life... and choosing not to, Brolli.' Who would have thought that it'd be a weak little earthling who changed the way he thought?  Prequel to New Divide.  Read and REVIEW!
1. I took a walk

**Kryptonite**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, nor will ever claim to. Obvious OC, noncannon, characters belong to me.

- - - - -

Frighteningly powerful, devastatingly strong, and ridiculously insane. That's what they'd told her about this alien creature who looked by all means deceivingly human, save for the furry tail his kind sported. As Sapphire peered down at the man on the makeshift table-bed, she pondered why they'd bother again. The argument had been fierce when they'd found him, but in the end Goku had won. If there was ever a chance at altering a being's way of life and views, then there was a reason to try. That was Goku, alright. But what Sapphire didn't understand was how Bulma had come to the assumption that Sapphire could possibly be of help. She could still barely handle the truth of Saiyans and aliens as it were, let alone this monstrosity laying before her now.

Why save a man who was prophesized to destroy life as they all knew it? Why tempt fate again and again? If fate did indeed exist, why encourage it?

Another question was, why did this man keep on coming back? That's what she _really _wanted to know above all things. Leaning back in her chair, she studied the many lights and tablets before her which indicated every state of every cell of the organism they were studying. Perhaps, she mused, that's why they were trying. If he couldn't be destroyed, for whatever reason, then it must be that there was something else they needed to bring to light where he was concerned.

For a scientist, that was more 'fate' than could be considered, thought over, and proven. Seeing as fate really couldn't be proven, that she was aware of, she settled with things as they were. Call her a lazy scientist, as you will. There were just some things, she figured, that valuable brain time shouldn't be spent on.

She was tired, and it was clear. Bulma and her had been up for the past two nights straight constructing a containment device. They'd built more than one actually. It followed the effects of a gravity chamber, but focused more on stabilizing a power level and keeping it there. The more ominous one they'd set against the wall. She didn't like it. It appeared as manacles, a bracing device in the event of an emergency. She hoped that they'd never have to use it. It made the lab look less like a place of discovery and more like a dungeon cell.

Why fight so hard to save something that would have to be contained anyways? It was like saving a rabid lion that could never really live amongst the wild or in a zoo. What kind of life was that?

Yawning widely, she rubbed her eyes and let her mind drift away from the controls and monitors for a moment to reflect on the past few days, or rather, days and decades.

It'd been quite a few years since Bulma Briefs had graced Sapphire with a call. A decade may have been more accurate to say the least. With Sapphire's falling out and Bulma's adventures to find the Dragon balls, it was no surprise they'd stopped talking long ago. When times became rough, even the best of friends could easily forget the other existed. So when the phone rang and it was Bulma's voice on the other end, Sapphire had to take a moment of silence to digest the reality. But she didn't turn her back as she might have a few years ago.

That's what you do when you've suddenly found yourself alone in a very dark world. When every day is the same and you've forgotten what hope felt like. When every hour was planned, every minute was strategic. Everything was guaranteed, nothing was unscheduled. This was a form of protection for someone who had been maimed deeply and would readily sacrifice living for the sake of surviving. However, all those horrible memories seemed to fade away the more they talked. Bulma had had adventures like nothing Sapphire had ever heard of, and she enviously listened to the blue-haired woman's detailing of each tale. When Bulma filled her in on this latest find, and asked if she'd want to meet the group and see what she could do to help, Sapphire couldn't find well enough of an excuse not to. And Sapphire was indeed a woman of excuses.

So there she was, clambering onto a bus with her meager packing. She'd checked at least three times to ensure everything was off and all the doors were locked. She was scared, nervous, and terribly unsure. However, over all the combating emotions pecking at her system, she sat rather pristinely in her seat, staring out the window and looking, for all the world, like woman with self-confidence and poise.

How well would she be able to fool the others? How well would she be able to fool him? It was not a thought she even entertained, as she never expected that things would turn out the way they did. Rarely do people ever.

So she joined the crew in the summer home. She joined them in this expedition, unclear of her place on this team, in this house, and amongst this awkward family.


	2. Around the world

Sapphire jumped slightly when she heard the lab door open behind her. She must have nodded off. Glancing at her visitor, whom happened to be Bulma and two mugs of heavenly coffee, she gave a half-smile, half-yawn.

"How's he doing?" The other woman asked casually. Sapphire half shrugged and half grinned.

"Knocked out still. Even though he's breathing I wonder if he's even alive some times." Bulma's expression became concerned and Sapphire rose one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh no. It's not that. I'm just worried about when he _does_ wake up. Honestly… the guys weren't kidding. I've never even really seen Vegita show outright fear like that. And it's so random, isn't it? I mean. He's been "destroyed" three times already! Maybe fate is real and he's just not supposed to die until he completes his 'mission'? It's all frighteningly odd and…" Bulma rambled on nervously, but Sapphire was beginning to phase out. When Mrs. Briefs realized Sapphire wasn't really listening anymore, she stopped and shoved the coffee gracefully to the other woman. She received a muttered thanks in reply. A silence wrapped itself around them for a prolonged moment before Sapphire sighed. As if on cue they both saw something any less watchful eye might have missed. A facial twitch.

Both were quiet a moment longer before Bulma asked, "You saw that right?" Sapphire only nodded. Before Bulma could ask her next question a faint growl like groan slipped past the lips of their patient. Sapphire looked wide-eyed at her fellow scientist in questioning, but found no answers.

"Should we put him into the containment room?" Bulma seemed not to hear her for a moment, and Sapphire was about to repeat herself when Bulma silently nodded. Sapphire ran to open the hatch, dialing in her code and pressing her hand against the reader for verification while Bulma moved to wheel the table-bed through the open door. Their commotion had caught some interest from upstairs, and several curious eyes peeked in. Gohan stepped forward to help situate everything while Sapphire began to set up the stabilizers.

It wasn't until they were sitting in the lab with the hatch locked that Sapphire realized her heart had been pounding. The boys were all talking, but she was wrapped in the feeling of adrenaline that had suddenly captured her. It'd been a long time since she'd really felt much for anything, and it brought a slight smile to her lips.

"Saffie… hey Sapphire… anyone in there?" She came to when she realized that everyone in the now empty feeling lab were all looking at her. She could feel a blush rise to her cheeks, but raised her eyebrows coolly in question. "Well," said Bulma, who'd been waving a hand in front of her face, "we were all just talking about who would be in charge of… Mr. Scary." Sapphire blinked stupidly a few times before she realized where all their heads were going. And they were all serious.

"Shouldn't someone who can actually pin him down watch over him?" Sapphire asked flatly. All of them blinked, slapped each other, laughed, and shook off her question. And then suddenly everyone was dodging the fact of the matter, and Sapphire watched flatly as some began to even flee. Slowly, the room dwindled to few, and Sapphire could feel that same weariness looming over her.

"Bulma… I'm really tired. I'm going to head up and we can talk about this dude tomorrow morning over coffee. How's that sound?" Sapphire's words half slurred from her lips as she dragged herself to the door. Bulma was about to argue, but giggled when her Saiyan husband grabbed her friskily around the waist with his tail and pecked her on the cheek. Nodding, she bade goodnight to Sapphire and turned to slap her playful attacker.

Dragging herself up the stairs, she wondered what it was like to be happily married and with kids like that. Even though she'd come to learn that Vegita could be one hell of a royal pain in the ass, and that Bulma and he often clashed, the two obviously loved one another very much. It was clear in their eyes that either one would die for the other. The only men Sapphire could remember having in her life had been nothing but trouble. But when she saw the Saiyan prince she saw a man that loved his wife no matter how different they were from one another.

Sapphire continued to wonder and ponder over Vegita's past and his people as she mechanically brushed her teeth and dressed for bed. By the time she'd clamored into bed she'd fallen fast asleep.

As she slumbered, she actually dreamt a dream she'd remember by morning. It was a young child, and a Saiyan at that. He was cold and hungry and damp. Naked to the frigid air, the child appeared weak and near death. Sapphire could feel a lump rise in her throat as she stepped towards the child. Why wasn't he crying or screaming for help? Didn't babies whimper towards any of the slightest of discomforts? But this baby remained mute with his eyes tightly shut. Concerned as though she were the babe's own mother, she reached to gather child in her warm arms. But as soon as she made to do so, the child's eyes shot open with wide and open fear. He opened his mouth, but made not a single sound. It was a silent scream, more painful than the loudest and most shrill of protests. It was a pain that was felt, but that could not heed any help. Sapphire could feel her own heart scream in unison, but her face remained placid and unfeeling. Stepping away from him, she began to talk herself out of assisting the babe. Who was she to raise a Saiyan child? Who was she to be a mother at all? What could she possibly offer to this baby? Turning away, she left him with not a second glance.

When she awoke that next morning she felt well rested and comfortable, but oddly ill at ease. Today could mean anything. It could mean Sapphire would be responsible for a man twice her size and a ridiculous amount of times her strength. Didn't Bulma know her inherent fear for men as it was? A sick feeling of dread began to twist her stomach as she dressed and shuffled to the kitchen which was still dark and empty. This suited her fine, and she sat at the table and awaited the coffee pot to finish brewing.

While curiosity gnawed at her as violently as it had the day before over Vegita's past, she was having a hard time in finding the courage. Was this their way of expending the most useless person they knew? Honestly, she was single, dreadful to be with, and knew too much about their crew. It would be a perfect way to find out if Mr. Equally Dreadful was still on a death rampage, which Sapphire was sure hadn't changed at all.

"'Morning pretty girl." Bulma greeted Sapphire as she began filling two mugs with fresh coffee. Sapphire grunted in reply as she rubbed her dry eyes to clear them. It was far too early to be social.

"Ready for the big day?" It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did they sent violent chills down Sapphire's spine. She couldn't find an answer to Bulma's question. All she had to offer were the uncertainties boiling within her. She noticed that Bulma was beginning to wonder if Sapphire had even heard her. That same expression of concern was growing on the other woman's face. Swallowing a gulp of painfully steaming coffee, Sapphire attempted to find an answer, but could only supply a question in return.

"What if… I can't help?" Bulma's brows furrowed, and she was about to voice her answer when her husband tromped into the kitchen with a most livid expression. Or maybe that was just how he looked in the morning. However funny the expression was to Bulma, Sapphire just couldn't find any humor there. Her stomach only twisted into more of a knot.

"'Morning Hunny…" Bulma crooned sarcastically as she stood to greet him with a nonchalant and rather puny punch to his muscular shoulder. Winking to Sapphire playfully for whatever reason, she asked him what he wanted for breakfast.

"Nothing you're going to cook, woman." He grumbled as he pulled out a chair and settled into it across from Sapphire. While Bulma rolled her eyes and muttered something only Vegita seemed to hear, Sapphire began to feel shrouded in a moment that didn't belong to her.

"I'll be in the lab." She said more curtly than she intended, and rose without another word and left.


	3. Ease My Troubled Mind

'What the hell makes them think I can change anything? How do they even think I could possibly handle this monster?! This is outrageous!' The self defeating thoughts flowed through her mind like a swift poison. She was so consumed in them that she didn't even notice the man standing in the dark hall until she'd collided with him.

An irrational fear consumed her as she fell back and was caught around the wrist by whomever she'd run clumsily into.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The words dribbled frantically from her lips as she cast her unseeing eyes to the dark floor and attempted to make herself as small as possible while he righted her on her feet.

"Hey, hey, hey… it's alright. It's just me, Goku. No worries right? No reason to get all worked up!" His voice was cheery and bright, and it gave her pause long enough to come to. Slowly, she looked up into the eyes of Earth's savior, and equally as slow let a shaky breath loose. She realized she was trembling and made an attempt to stop, but found his calloused hands on her shoulders, there to steady her, made it impossible to do so. When she could calm a little, though, he stepped back from her and raised an eyebrow in question. Sheepishly, she cast her eyes to the side.

"Hmm… that's okay. No harm done." His attempts at comforting her were followed by a short chuckle. Any less observant person might have believed him, but Sapphire could hear the acting in it. Goku was best at that, she'd come to learn. Yet even his wife never seemed to notice when he was really covering up a conflicting thought. He was another powerful being which intrigued her. If any had moved her into becoming a part of the team to study Mr. Scary, it'd been Goku. If anything was real about the alien standing before her, it was his love to see people change for the better.

Shrugging off the encounter, she crossed her arms in self-consciousness. He made no move to leave, and so Sapphire began to excuse herself. But he stopped her the moment she opened her mouth to do so.

"You're getting more than you bargained for, aren't you?"

The question caught her off guard. She couldn't find the strength in her to lie to Goku, of all people, and yet she couldn't find the courage to be honest either. Slowly, her answer dwindled down to the truth, and she nodded like a small child. And surprisingly, he reached forward and pulled her into a hug like she was a small child. Sapphire stiffened, but didn't push him away. When she relaxed a bit, she actually felt kind of good. It was like she was kind of loved. Like some one kind of cared. And it was… kind of nice.

"I believe that you will do fine. I know you will, or I wouldn't let you go in there." He whispered before gently letting her go. Sapphire couldn't obtain a response fast enough before he casually saluted her and made to leave. She watched him go, and was ready to turn around and venture to the lab like she originally intended when she realized she hadn't even thought to thank him. She turned back to do so but he'd turned the corner and was gone. 'No sense in chasing him down to thank him for a hug and the speech' Sapphire spat sarcastically to herself and headed down the hall to the lab.

The sounds and environment that greeted her was both very familiar and comforting. The vague beeps of machinery and boiling of chemicals and the ever present hum was all very home-like to her. She strode across the lab towards the added on chamber to peer down at the panel. It read that it was stable. Taking a deep and shaky breath, she tapped in her code and laid her hand on the reader. Once it identified her it spat out information on the screen about the environment in the chamber. Everything appeared stable.

She jumped when the door to the lab opened. She wasn't as surprised when she saw it was Bulma.

"Little jumpy are we?" Bulma teased. Sapphire only shot her a glare. "You'll do alright, babe. I promise." The blue haired woman attempted to reassure Sapphire, but she'd lost too much respect for people and their judgment calls to agree.

"Is it time for me to lose my life now?" Sapphire asked with bitter sarcastic strings attached. Bulma chuckled, but it was short. She nodded and laid a comforting hand on Sapphire's shoulder. The girl wanted to push her away and yell at her and call her horrible things. But she knew that was her own fear trying to attack someone else. Sapphire was never really the one to run from a challenge, and knew that the curiosity would kill her is she turned away now.

She didn't have to do this. She knew that.

And yet… whenever that realization hit her she saw herself walking away from that poor babe. Sighing, she nodded to Bulma to show she was ready. The hatch opened, and she stepped into the between hall. This was the safety chamber. It worked much like a space ship. The astronaut would go into the between hall so the gravity and oxygen would re-stabilize before opening the hatch to the ship. This kept everything regular. While she couldn't feel anything change, she was sure anyone stronger than her might. The suppression on energy levels would have definitely felt horrible to some one like the Z-fighters, but not weak and meek little Sapphire. Bitterly, she slapped the hatch button forcefully and thoughtlessly. She was too angry over her own weaknesses to realize she'd just tromped into wild Saiyan territory.

And that's when she met with a pair of very confused coal black eyes. The hatch closed behind her and she'd set down her pack of necessities before she'd realized that a man was crouched in the far corner of the chamber with his eyes deadly set upon her. Sapphire could only compare them to that of a wild cat's pinned on his prey. They were intense and swallowed her in, silencing the moment beyond quiet to a world where sound just didn't exist. He was the first to move, his brows furrowing and his face contorting as he fought some invisible pain.

When the fighters had found him he'd been unconscious but otherwise quite intact. It'd unnerved the fighters because the last they'd fought the real monster they'd watched his heart explode from his chest. How'd he'd returned would remain a mystery until the impossible day that they could extract answers from the man himself. But this didn't explain his pained expression, nor the angry one that followed.

When he'd broken eye contact he'd lost his hold on Sapphire, and she moved to the control panel to make sure she'd locked the hatch. As soon as she'd done so, he turned his livid expression on her. She jumped when he growled like a feral animal and moved to stand.

"Don't!" Sapphire's voice choked past her lips rushed and nearly silent. But he actually stopped in mid rise, his eyebrows quirking slightly. Sapphire couldn't seem to get enough air in her lungs fast enough. And then his expression changed yet again.

He smirked.

He actually smirked at her! Sapphire's blood began to boil. No one ever smirked at her like that except her father. And when he did that Sapphire put a fist in his face as many times as she could before she was on the run. Regaining some of her composure, she attempted to glare him down.

A tormenting moment passed where neither backed off from the other with their eyes. And then he did something yet again that she'd never have predicted. His eyes dropped to what she thought was to be him staring at the floor, but then slowly rose and squinted at her. His smile faded and Sapphire acquired the eerie feeling that she was being sized up, and that he'd just looked her up and down. But it was obvious that whatever he decided he saw that he didn't think it was funny anymore. Still, Sapphire had not been given any reason to relax, and so she began to race through some ice breakers.

'A Saiyan's weakness… what was it that Chi Chi told me might be a good idea?!' She couldn't get herself to remember, and in that time he'd righted himself to his full height. His presence filled the room more than she could bear, and she wanted nothing more than to huddle and hide. But she knew that showing her back and fear to a predator was their first indication that it was time to finish the hunt. So she remained with her back to the hatch, her hands clutching the wall and her heart pounding.

When she was feeling just about ready to take control of the situation, he grumbled some guttural word and disappeared right before her eyes, only to reappear just inches from her. His eyes were as wild as his dark hair, and all she could think about at first was how warm it became, and how quickly the room had shrunk, all of a sudden. With eyes wide and her mouth gaping, she stared up at him in horror. She was sure that this was it.

"Where is he?!" She flinched instinctively when she saw his large fist slam into the wall beside her with a loud thud. Part of her wondered if anyone outside the chamber had heard that, the other part was panicking. She couldn't find the courage to answer him, or even ask him who he was talking about. All she could manage was a frantic shake of her head. When he seemed to realize she wasn't going to answer him, he growled low.

"Useless…" he rumbled as he slowly backed a foot from her. It wasn't nearly enough personal space granted to her for her to feel safe. But it did give her time to realize herself. Snapping her mouth shut, she wrestled with herself to produce something of a glare. One moment he looked about ready to turn her into dust for being so counterproductive to his needs, the next he was gazing at her with the most perplexed expression. Already she was beginning to realize where the insanity was. He couldn't hold onto one emotion more than a second. At least that was her first scientific thought thus far.

And then she remembered what it was that Chi Chi had suggested to her.

"Not so much…" She whispered shakily as she withdrew a granola bar. He stared at her incredulously and then looked at her hand, then back up at her and glared. "What?" She asked defensively, then unwrapped it and took off a defiant bite. He only stared at her, his expression remaining a glare. 'Okay… so maybe livid-death-anger is one emotion he can grasp for more than a second' Sapphire humored herself before realizing how hungry she herself was.

"Fine… if you don't want it I'll finish." She was gaining a bit of confidence when he'd decided not to relocate her head. Nibbling on the granola bar and maintaining eye contact, she shuffled towards the left and pushed a button that shot out a wall desk. Setting her bag on it, she withdrew her laptop and fired it up. She only broke eye contact long enough to focus on the screen loading up.

When she looked back up he was standing right in front of her. Letting out a yelp, the fiery side got the best of her. "Would you STOP that!?"

He gave her that smirk again, and this time she truly stopped thinking about her own survival. Her fist shot out and connected with what she thought was his face, but was probably in the end just his own counter attack. And then she realized what she'd done as she was flying through the air. It hurt less than she thought it might when gravity pulled her onto the floor with a thud. With her eyes shut for a moment, she waited for the worst part to come. But it didn't. When she opened her eyes he was staring quizzically at her laptop screen.

She couldn't imagine what would capture his interest, but his interest was capturing hers. So regardless of the new aches that were now plaguing her side, she stood and shuffled closer to examine his expression. He didn't look up at her when she drew as near as she felt safe… which should have been on the other side of the chamber. Her desktop screen was a picture of her and her niece fishing. That was the last time she'd seen her. If there was anyone in her family she actually got along with, it was her niece. But her niece's parents had forbidden her from seeing Sapphire after a certain accident Sapphire hated thinking about.

Mr. Scary turned his eyes on her just when she'd become absorbed in the picture. Funny how a picture on your desktop is the last thing we usually see and really contemplate about, until someone else seems to think it's suddenly so important.

"What are you?" His voice was so indignant and painful to her ears, and yet very quiet. It reminded her of a dog that never stopped growling even when it slept. His voice was too violent even when he whispered. Each word seemed to drip with hate. Yet, she was surprised he was even asking her a question, and so attempted her best to humor him.

"A human… you know… a weak, pathetic, earthling?" One eyebrow rose at her remark before he growled and looked at her bag. When he raised his hand she flinched, but quickly realized he was bringing his fingers to his temples like most people did when they had a terrible headache. She had a perceptive moment of detective like perspective, and reflected at that moment to when he'd grimaced for what she'd thought was for no reason.

"Do you have a headache?" She asked quietly with a bit of a laugh wrapping around the question. He didn't move his head, but she saw his eyes shift towards her, and it creeped her out. Sneering, he looked about ready to give her one too.

"What the hell is that?" Sapphire blinked at how defiant his voice sounded, like a teenager attempting to establish a frail dominance.

"You know… like your head hurts… um, like it's being squeezed or beat or just in general terrible pain…?" It took her a bit of strength to get herself to shut up. She was pulling a Bulma and rambling when nervous. It was very unlike Sapphire.

He only stared at her, but this was indication enough that she must be right. 'I need to make a note of that…' she reminded herself before she reached for her bag. She tried to make it look natural, but everything she did felt terribly unnatural to her. It didn't help that he watched her every movement like she was some kind of rare animal. 'That's laughable. That's what I'm supposed to be doing to him.' She grumbled to herself as she pulled out some Aspirin from her bag. He watched her expressionless as she poured four tablets into her palm. She could use some too.

She was never the type that needed any water to swallow pills, and she so downed two and put the other two on the table. He didn't follow… only stared at her.

"It helps…" She shrugged defensively. When he decided she wasn't going to poison him, or whatever it was that gave him cause to hesitate, he picked them up and copied her. His expression twisted in disgust for a moment, but became perplexed when he looked back at her. She stole this moment to rule the scene.

"Want to learn a little about planet Earth?" Again she received that sarcastic raising of the eyebrow, and if she weren't terribly frightened, she might have thought that the look was very becoming of him. When he didn't reply she turned towards her laptop and moved it so that she didn't have to practically sit in his lap to reach it. She slapped herself for the mental image and opened up Google with shaky fingers.

-------------------

Me: Brolli... I have to warn you...

Brolli: chews aspirin... face contorts... mouth foams... lunges for Sapphy to strangle her

Me: You have to swallow... not chew...

Saffie: Throws granola bar at Brolli and runs

Me: ...chaos...


	4. I Left My Body

"Most kids go to school, and after that, either get regular jobs or go to more school for a bigger job." Sapphire hadn't kept track of how many hours had passed. Once she got talking, she found herself unable to stop. It was so unlike her. But because this man seemed to have nothing to say, and never really interjected with anything, she kept going. The best part was how he didn't give any reason to stop. Sapphire was beginning to like the feeling as she took the role of teacher.

However, once she finished this sentence, she looked over at her temporary companion, and his eyes were closed with his head rested against the wall. She could have sworn that just a second ago she'd seen him staring at her placidly as he played the role of listener. Taking a closer peek, she saw him breathing steadily and his eyelids were delicately closed. It was amazing the difference she saw in him while he slept. He was so peaceful, as though nothing could harm him. It reminded her of the Saiyan baby. As long as the child's eyes were shut, he was at peace. But the moment he opened his eyes he found fear and anger in what he saw.

Smiling wistfully, she figured this was her opportune time to run. Gathering up her things as quietly as possible to made for the hatch and escaped. Once through the between hall and back in the lab, she let go a great sigh of relief. It wasn't until a few seconds had passed that she realized she wasn't alone. In fact, it appeared the whole Z-squad and friends had all come together in the tiny room. Blinking in surprise, it took her another moment to realize they were all expecting something of her. So she graced them with two thumbs up.

She felt terribly famished, and was followed by an entourage of curious inquirers as she strode towards the kitchen for a snack. Once she sat down, she began answering the questions they threw at her.

"What was that giant thud we heard?" A concerned Chi Chi asked.

"His ever famous temper... thanks for the rescuing you guys..."

"Did he mention a Kakarot at all?" Gohan couldn't seem to wait to ask this question. Sapphire shook her head, but then her face lit up when she remembered Mr. Scary's ambiguous question that he did spit at her.

"But he did ask 'Where is he?!'" Sapphire made to mimic the alien's growling voice, and recieved some nervous chuckles. Sapphire was surprised to realize she was more excited than scared to retell the meeting. Goku blinked, and his eyebrows rose in concern.

"That'd be me he's talking about." His words were spoken more to himself than anyone, but Sapphire caught it. She didn't have the chance to ask though, for more questions were coming her way.

"Did he throw a tantrum?"

"Did he scare you?"

"How'd you calm him down?"

"Do you think we'll ever be able to make any progress?"

Sapphire couldn't rise to all the questions that bore down on her, and she was beginning to find it stressful. She raised her hands to silence the questions, and thankfully, they stilled on everyone's tongues.

"This is what I observed..." she began, "He _is_ highly volatile just like I was informed. What was interesting was I made a guess at something and I think I was right. I gave him Aspirin because he seemed like he had a headache... and I think I was right... he settled down and I spent hours just talking about Earth and it's people. The funny thing was... he sat through all of it, and then even fell asleep." The crew was quiet for a long thoughtful moment as they digested what she'd just said.

"What was it that made the legendary different from any other Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked Vegeta suddenly. The former prince mulled for a second over the unexpected question.

"Well... I do know that it was prophesized that his energy level would be vast and infinite, but also terribly unstable. This meant that even if he didn't want to destroy, he would because the power level couldn't stabilize like we do without even thinking about it."

Goku laughed. "That'd give me a headache alright."

"Or maybe it was the restriction we put on the powerlevels in the room." Goten interjected. Chi Chi patted him proudly on the head for his inquisitive answer, but it was quickly shot down by Vegeta.

"No... we all know he had some painful first memories having been placed next to a screaming Kakarot. Maybe that's where it started?"

"Maybe that's where he laid the blame..." Bulma argued against Vegeta, who shot her a grumpy look.

Sapphire rubbed her temples as they all shot around their ideas. It wasn't that she couldn't find any interest in what they were saying. But it was all beginning to sprout a new headache for her.

"The important thing is that he can't stabilize, we know that. And he calmed down long enough to listen to Saffie after she gave him Aspirin. These are both the only important things we need to know and we'll go from there." The scientist in Bulma took over as she wrapped up their ideas into a conclusion. She smiled warmly at Sapphire, and the other woman returned the gesture.

Rising from the table, she began to head towards the stairs when Bulma asked, "Do you plan on going back tomorrow?" The question caught her off guard, and she paused to consider. She hadn't thought about going back or what she'd do, and the idea sent a flutter of butterflies through her belly.

"I think... so." Sapphire whispered, but the crew heard her well enough. And with that, she climbed the staircase and headed to bed.

That night she visited the child again. Or perhaps the child visited her. He was peaceful as he suffered as long as his eyes were closed tight. But as soon as she drew near and awoke him, that silent scream would consume him and her both. As she walked away this night, she looked back once to see the child's eyes stare frightened at her. As she went to look away, a tiny hand with fingers clenched tight spread and reached towards her, but she'd already awoken.

It was two in the morning when she awoke. Sighing, she tried closing her eyes and taking a stab at going back to sleep. But no matter how hard she tried, she remained wide awake. A half an hour later, she slipped into clothes and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The coffee pot was no where near firing up some happy juice, so she made some on her own. Sitting at the table, she let the memory of the dream shroud around her in the darkness. That was the second time she'd had the same dream. The only difference was a slight changing to the ending.

Sapphire idly played with her coffee as her mind wandered to her niece. She wondered how the girl was doing. It plagued her that she could never know thanks to some stupid words and objects thrown. It was too depressing to think about, and Sapphire needed something else to focus on before the depression decided to sink in completely. So she rose and shuffled to the lab.

She was still in her pajamas and had nothing with her. She couldn't even begin to imagine why she'd go on this adventure at two thirty in the morning. But there was nothing else that she could think of. Peering at the tablet, she found it odd that there were growing pockets of embreachment on the level stability. It wasn't anything to be concerned about until Bulma was up to take a look. 'Not as if there was something I could do about it right now anyways'. Sapphire didn't see it as any need for an emergency until morning, and so she strode into the between hall and waited for the regularity process to finish.

When the hatch opened she didn't see her wild Saiyan anywhere in sight. Blinking she walked about the control pillar that stood in the center to find he wasn't there either. A sinking feeling began to take hold of her gut as she turned around slowly.

"Boo."


	5. Lying In the Sands of Time

Sapphire let out a scream that could have broke glass had there been any in the room and jumped back. She watched him grimace and bring his hands to his ears, but he made no other movement. Tripping over herself, she fell backwards onto her rear end, and looked up at him in frozen shock. He only stared down at her and dropped his hands from his ears when it didn't look like she was going to screech again.

"Good mor-" Sapphire began.

"That hurt!" His retort to her screech sounded very childish to Sapphire, and it brought a muffled laugh to her lips regardless of how serious he sounded or the consequences her giggle might bring her.

"Well, don't go scaring poor girls in the morning like that." This response made Mr. Grumpy raise his eyebrows, but he didn't repond for one agonizingly awkward second.

"Girl..." It was an openended statement, and Sapphire wasn't sure if he was asking a question or was going to elaborate. When he didn't say anything further she finished his sentence.

"...is the opposite of boy?" Her expression rivalled that of a rude teen's. His expression became a mix of what Sapphire assumed was impatience and anger. Taking a deep breath, Sapphire moved to rise, but found herself face to face with a crouching Saiyan whose coal black eyes peered lividly into her own. Gasping, she tried to move away and distance herself, but his hand shot out and caught her around the throat. A load gasp was her last breath as he made it impossible for her to draw anymore air. And then he spoke very slowly and deadly.

"Don't... play games with me." She tried to choke out a retort, but he increased the pressure. She was sure her airways were going to give any moment, and no one would know where'd she gone or if she was even dead perhaps for days.

A wave of nausea and loneliness washed over her, and she could feel hot tears brimming in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. How she wanted to curse and spit at him for making her cry and taking her life! But he let go of her, his eyes wide with some unknown horror she couldn't grasp. She fell to the floor on her back, clutching her neck and gasping for air. He remained where he was while she attempted to come to.

She felt exposed and dizzy lying and her back, and moved to roll onto her side. Coughing as she regathered her strength, she turned on him.

"You can't just take someone's life because they piss you off!" As she sat up she used her weak momentum to carry her hand towards his face in one resounding 'slap'. But it was to her horror when he caught her hand and yanked her close to him.

She could feel his breath on her face as he growled, "I'll do as I damn well please." And threw her back down.

He stood and walked away from her, but where he went she couldn't tell. She wanted to leave, to run far from this hellish place and this monster, but she couldn't begin to plot the means to do so. Laying half on her chest, and half on her side, she could feel those horrible tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. 'Why did I have to be so stupid?! What made me think this was such a damn good idea?!'

"Why didn't you just kill me then?!" Her mouth got the better of her, and the words pounded out of her heart and through her roughened throat. It was a hoarse sound, built on her fear and helplessness. She turned her eyes upward to find he was standing over her with the most perplexed expression, but it was in no way amused nor cynical. It was clear he didn't have an answer to fight her back with. He wasn't so sure either. But it was also clear he was summoning up an excuse some how.

"Why am I here? What sick tricks are you all trying to pull on me now? And what kind of damn game are you all playing with this pathetic chamber?!" His voice steadily grew into a roar, and each syllable hit her like a punch to the gut every time. She could feel herself tremble as he settled into a deadly quiet voice and continued, "... these are the questions I want answers to." Sapphire didn't quite understand why his last statement felt so vague to her until she realized how quiet of a listener he'd been during her rant about Earth. He didn't care for anything she'd been teaching him. He'd been sitting there listening and waiting for her to say something she probably wasn't supposed to, or give him an answer to what he'd now just asked. It filled her with a terrible feeling of loss and anger and disappointment.

She wanted to fight him. She wanted so badly to fight herself and the hot tears rushing from her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to. Like a soldier surrendering pitifully, she turned her face to the floor and let one frightened sob pass her lips. He was the silent victor, standing over her as he relished in his victory. Or so she wanted to believe. But when he crouched down over her and scooped her up into a sitting position, she couldn't bring herself to believe he was trying to hurt her. 'He's just confused... he just wants some answers...' she tried to reassure herself with this alternate path of thought. With broken sobs hiccuping through her sentences and his dark eyes unnerving her as they never wavered from her face, she set herself to answering his questions.

"We... don't know... why you're here. We're not... trying to play... any games... honest. We don't want... you to hurt us... but we don't... want to hurt you... either." She covered her face with her hands, ashamed she'd cry so openly when she rarely allowed herself to cry alone. He didn't offer her any solace, just a short, sarcastic laugh. But he waited there until she calmed herself. He watched as she took deep breaths and attempted to collect the pieces that he'd scattered. Putting herself together, she summoned what little willpower she had left, and raised her eyes to him.

"I guess you can kill me now..." Her voice was dead and monotone. She knew she was challenging him. He'd let her off easy, and yet here she was egging him on once more. His expression shocked her. Just as before, it was obvious he didn't have an answer. There was a puzzle piece to him that was missing, and Sapphire could see it so clearly and yet it remained so hidden. As he fought to retort in some form, she watched him struggle internally. She was sure any moment he'd lash out at her to satisfy his own powerless feelings. But instead he dropped his eyes to the floor.

She'd won some secret battle, and she knew it.

You know those moments when some weird impulse surrounds us. We get this strange idea to do something that any sane person watching from the outside would label crazy? Like Sapphire going up at two in the morning to adventure to hell, this was equally as insane. But at the moment, it seemed the perfect idea to reach out and touch him. With her hand, she cupped his warm face. She watched a moment of anger flash across his eyes, but it was too quick for her to react before his eyes rose to hers in confusion. 'First reaction: anger,' a part of her scientifically observed. The other part wondered how it was he came to be this way.

"Power... is having the strength to take someone's life... and choosing not to, Brolli." It was the first time she'd thought or said his name aloud, and the syllables tasted foreign on her tongue. Her voice was just barely a whisper from her bruised throat. She watched his face flinch once as he fell into yet another state of confusion. Digesting her words, she observed him as he quickly fought to dodge the indirect compliment.

"It's not fair that you know my name, but I don't know yours." His voice matched her level of quiet, and it shocked her by how soft it was. It lacked the growling and anger that normally laced his words. 'Props to the escape,' she thought.

"Sapphire." She whispered with a small smile.


	6. I Really Don't Mind What Happens

Author: Hey guys. I hope, as always, that you enjoy this chapter. I finally found some room for a little bit of alone time for the other characters! Hope you like!

-------------------------

"Did you hear that?" A very sleepy and groggy sounding Vegeta mumbled into his pillow. Bulma lazily rolled over to face him. They'd had one of their little arguements before bed and she'd punished him by giving him the cold shoulder. She hated how much he seemed not to care.

"What?" Her tone was impatient as she attempted to translate his groggy mumblings.

"I said, DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" He didn't bother to lift his face from the pillow, but did lift his voice as though he were talking to someone who was deaf. Bulma glared at him one long moment before answering.

"No. All I've heard for the past FOUR hours is your SNORING!" And with a huff she rolled back over so that her back was to him. 'Stupid, bratty, rude, royal pain in the ass'. The room was stiffly quiet and still as the two occupants thought terrible thoughts of the other. And then, without warning, Bulma felt a hand on her back, and then the next thing she knew she was laying sprawled on the floor.

"VEGETA!" Her voice rang through the house with a powerful echo trailing it, and was followed by a sleepy chuckle from the culprit.

"I love you too Bul-" He couldn't finish his sentence because his wife was suddenly smothering his face with a pillow. Instinctively, he reached out with his arms and wrapped her into a tight embrace. Bulma pulled the pillow aside and breathed on him, and he let out a muffled yelp and rolled off of the bed with a loud thud. Giggling, Bulma held her sides with the laughter and rolled onto her back.

"Eck... morning breath. That is just nasty and most foul, woman. You've offended my sensitive nose. I'll be lucky if I can smell anything at all for the next few days." Even through Vegeta's sarcastic grumblings, Bulma continued to laugh out loud. When he climbed back into bed she attempted to stifle her laugh, but it was to no avail. Her giggling was infectious, and the former prince couldn't help but chuckle just a bit at her gasping form. He waited for her to calm down, and when she did, he gave her a suave, "are you through yet?" And this gave birth to a few more dwindling giggles.

"I love you, you royal pain in the ass." She whispered after a few moments of silence. Idly, Vegeta reached foward and played with a few strands of her loose hair. He didn't respond. He never did say it honestly when the three words ever did pass his lips; it was always laced with some joking sarcasm of the sort. But when Bulma looked into his eyes she saw an answer more honest than the words could ever be. If Bulma truly needed anything, it was a man that was earnestly loyal. She'd been played too many times in the past. Vegeta may have proven to be stubborn, snotty, and egotistical, but one thing he wasn't was disloyal.

Moving his hand to her cheek, he bent over her and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He trailed little feathery kisses down the bridge of her nose and to her lips, where he kissed her fully. If Bulma was ever to get an 'I love you' in physical form, it was in how tenderly he touched her. No one would believe her prince could be this gentle about anything, but she knew. Without a care in the world, she wrapped her arms about his shoulders and pulled him closer, and he in turn wrapped his arms about her waist. They lay there together, interlocked in an embrace of more than just lovers or partners. It was an embrace of honesty and loyalty and promises of forever.

---------------------------

Back down in the lab, Sapphire had less gentle things to deal with. She'd left Brolly with what she hoped to be answers that would satisfy him until tomorrow. She dreaded the thought of going back. Even though they'd ended on somewhat of a good note, she couldn't forget how forceful he'd been. And she couldn't forget how easy it was for him to invade her personal space with little care, either. It disturbed her. It was bad enough she had such little reason to trust men as it was. It was unpredictable as to what he would do to her tomorrow, and at the moment her mind could only imagine the worst. Much like a zombie, or just someone lost deep within their own thoughts, she shuffled to the living room and tucked herself into the corner of the couch. Making herself as small as possible, she tried to sleep, but found that she couldn't. His livid face kept jumping before her eyes. The way his large hands felt around her throat as he slowly made to end her life haunted her, and she could still feel the ghost of his calloused fingers there. Catching a dry sob before it could hiccup past her lips, she tucked her face into her hands and quelled the fear. She would go back because there wasn't any reason to turn back now. At least, not a reason that Sapphire could convince herself with. She'd seen a change, and a hesitance there that she knew wasn't natural for the insanely powerful being. If she could only make that a more common occurance and state of being for him, then there was real reason to hope.

For the second time that night her heart jumped out of her chest as Gohan disengaged himself from the shadows and laid a hand on her knee. All she managed was a massive gasp and a readying to scream, but when she realized it was Gohan, the sound stilled on her lips. His expression was serious, dead serious. In fact, it was too serious for Gohan, and that frightened her.

"You need to be more careful." The statement felt so random, and yet so right. She needed someone to remind her, she supposed. What with running off to let the most powerful being in the universe squash her at two in the morning where no one would know that she'd died was not the most sane idea. And yet hearing it this time of night from a random stranger she hadn't expected made it feel oddly out of place. Blinking, she nodded mournfully.

"Thanks Gohan... but say... what are you doing up so early?" Gohan blinked as though her question were as equally odd to him as his statement had seemed to her. Shrugging, he replied, "Eh, Pan said she wasn't feeling well and was asking for water." Smiling wistfully, he rose to leave, but Sapphire stole this opportunity to ask him a question.

"Gohan? When you fought against Brolly... did it ever cross your mind that he could change... for the better.. at all?" Her voice became meek towards the end, as though searching for some kind of hope.

Gohan thought about her question for a long and agonizing moment. "Well... to be honest, I didn't. The first time we fought it was obvious that there was no turning him around. He'd lost it. The second time... well, by the time I'd gotten there he'd already beat around my future wife, little brother, and Trunks. I was too angry to believe he'd have any heart, and what he'd done was enough for me to believe he didn't." Sapphire frowned at his detailed explanation. At least he'd been honest, but it gave her a sinking feeling.

"Why? Did he do something to you that you didn't tell us about?" Gohan must have seen the concern that was beginning to spread across her face. Sapphire quickly nodded, perhaps too quickly. Doubt was written all across Gohan's face, but he didn't argue with her.

"Good-night then, Sapphire."

"Good-night Gohan."

Once more, as she hoped, she was left in the stiffly quiet darkness of the downstairs living room alone. She found herself wondering what it was that Brolly was thinking about at that moment, or how it was that he felt. She couldn't fathom how someone could steal another's life just because they'd made that someone angry. And yet, the notion seemed so simple to Brolly. It was so... selfish. She wondered if he felt the least bit guilty for how he'd harmed her.

Sapphire was awake as the sun began to crest the hills behind the Z-squads' summer home. That's when life started here; just before the sun fully rose. Bulma sauntered down the stairs with a merry tune on her lips to grab some coffee, and this time it was Sapphire's turn to instill fright in someone. And yet, she didn't even have to move. Bulma turned and saw her, and let out a surprised yelp accented by the smashing of a coffee cup as it shattered against the tile floor. Sapphire had dragged herself from the living room to the kitchen, and was curled up in one of the kitchen chairs. She'd fallen asleep with her eyes half open.

The shattering of the cup quickly awoke Sapphire, and she sprang awake just as she met with the cold tile floor. Looking up, she saw a confused Bulma with one hand to her chest in shock.

"Saffie, you okay, hun'?" Groaning, Sapphire slowly lifted herself back into the chair.

"...Coffee..." Grunted a groggy Sapphire. Nodding, Bulma turned around and began filling two mugs up with coffee while wearing a worried expression on her face.

"What the hell was that?!" Came Vegeta as he shuffled down the stairs. When Bulma hadn't answered him, he stomped into the kitchen with a, "are you down here woman?"

"Clean up the glass for me." Vegeta blanched at Bulma's order. Never had his mate so indignantly ordered him like he was a pathetic household slave. He was about to retort but he caught the expression on Bulma's face. Grudgingly, he picked up the broom and dustpan and did two things he'd never done before in his life.

He swept the floor... and didn't argue.

Setting the mug of coffee onto the table, Bulma looked worriedly at Sapphire as she waited for her coeffee to cool. When Sapphire didn't make any move to say anything, Bulma gave her a quick checking over.

"What are those marks on your throat?" Bulma asked, shocked when she saw the purple bruises lining the other woman's neck. Vegeta glanced over when he heard this, and upon a closer inspection, realized his wife was right. Emptying the dustpan into the trash compactor, he took a seat beside Bulma and stole her coffee while they waited for Sapphire to answer.

"I.. uhm.. probably.. strangled myself in my sleep." Vegeta choked on his stolen coffee while Bulma just blanched at her.

"Hun, you can't be serious." When Sapphire didn't respond, Bulma became frustrated.

"Who does that?" The blue-haired woman asked rhetorically.

"Sapphire does apparantly," said a chuckling Vegeta. When Sapphire realized they were jesting her, which took her a few seconds, she slammed her coffee onto the table and made to leave. Yet, she just couldn't find the energy in herself to stand. The couple halted in their tracks and watched her, waiting to see if she'd lash out. When she didn't, Vegeta's eyebrow rose and he asked an inquisitive question.

"You didn't really..." Sapphire only shook her head. Both Vegeta and Bulma looked at one another, but didn't have the time to form any sort of response.

A loud crack resounded from the laboratory.


	7. I Watched the World

Author: Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate you taking the time to post your thoughts on my work! Sorry for not updating sooner. Christmas rush has got me a bit caught up. I hope everyone enjoys their New Years celebrations!

Disclaimer. I don't own Dragonball Z. I do own Sapphire.

Vegeta, Bulma and Sapphire all jumped in unison when a loud cracking resounded from the laboratory. All three pairs of eyes glanced at one another before all three rose to action. Vegeta called to the Z fighters upstairs while Bulma and Sapphire rushed down the hall to the lab door. And that's when it dawned on Sapphire.

"Oh my gosh, Bulma! I forgot to tell you this morning!" Bulma turned a skeptical eye on her, and so she continued. "When I checked the stability this morning there looked to be holes in the power level stabilizers." Bulma's expression was livid and fearful at the same time. It seemed a part of her couldn't conjure an assumption as to why Sapphire had been down in the chamber that morning, and the other was dreading the result.

Pulling the door back, Bulma led the way into the lab, which was filled with a hot, sticky, and foul smelling smoke. Coughing and waving her hand afore her face, Sapphired attempted to peer through the steam but couldn't see very far past her own nose. She could hear the guys behind her, and could feel Trunks push past her. Perhaps the boys' eyesight would prove to be better.

It did, and Trunks must have seen it coming before it hit him. It was a good thing the half-Saiyan had pushed past her, for the door to the chamber came flying towards him. He caught it deftly, but Sapphire wouldn't have been able to boast the same. Before the smoke could clear, both Goku and Vegeta jumped into the lab. They must have seen something none of them could. She could hear their voices yell, but the smoke was dizzying her senses. The floor was rushing up to her, and the last thing she could hear was bodies colliding and the wall stabilizer locking into place.

Smart move.

"Sapphire... hey Saffie... wake up, girl." Bulma's voice drifted into Sapphire's groggy mind. When she realized she wasn't dreaming, she fought to wake herself up. Opening her eyes, she found herself to be in the living room. 'How did I get here?' she asked herself as she struggled to rise.

"Well... good thing we were awake..." Trunks mumbled as he replaced the ice pack to his bruised eye. Sapphire blanched, but the purpled haired teen only gave her a loppy grin. Apparantly he was proud for taking the hit. And then it dawned on her.

"Where is he?" Bulma blinked stupidly a moment before she realized who Sapphire was talking about.

"Oh.. well.." Her hesitance gave Sapphire's heart a jolt, and she was about to question arguementatively, but Trunks jumped in and explained. "We knocked him with some sleepy juice straight to the vein." His voice was jovial, as though it'd been his brilliant idea.

"And then strapped him to the stabilizer on the wall." Bulma finished glumly before narrowing her eyes. There was something else she wanted to ask Sapphire, but it didn't look as though she were about to while everyone else was there.

"Well, it appears that you're the only one who can go near him. So I'm assuming you're the one who's going down there and talking some sense into him." Vegeta grumbled. At the thought of "talking sense" into the legendary super Saiyan, a snort of derision from both Trunks and Goten was emitted, who looked at one another knowingly and shook their heads. Sapphire sat speechless, blanching at Vegeta as though he'd grown a third eye. He was serious though. And as only one could expect from the former prince, there was no shaking him from the decision he'd made.

And it seemed everyone else had agreed. She could feel her skin crawl and her heart thud against her ribcage. Looking to Goku for escape, she only saw a face that kindly agreed with Vegeta wholeheartedly. Looking down to her own shaking fists, which held her blanket in a vice grip, she slowly nodded. Who could she kid? There was no running from it now.

"We'll be on stand-by right out here. If you need us we'll be able to help, but I'm afraid that if he woke up and found us there you'd lose any chance of getting through to him." Gohan sagely explained, his tone attempting to be light but dipping threateningly into a reserved growl. It was apparant that he didn't like this idea of sending her in without at least one of them there. Again, Sapphire nodded, but she felt entirely numb. Even though she was there, her mind was running far from the scene entirely. Bulma gave her a hand and she stood shakily, casting one more glance around her before silently sidling towards the hall that would lead to the lab, and perhaps to her death.

Taking a deep breath with one hand on the door, she turned back and looked to find Goku put his hand lightly on her shoulder. He nodded once to her, but it didn't make her stomach feel any better. Turning back towards the door, she stepped inside and flicked the lights on. There were none. The door shut quietly as a lab door could behind her, and she jumped at the clausterphobic feeling the room suddenly gave her. It was dark save for the small emergency lights along the walls. They didn't provide much light. Apparantly, the electricity to the lab had been cut during the scuffle. Taking a deep and shaky breath, she stumbled deeper into the lab where she saw a limp Saiyan strapped tight by powerful metal bracers against the wall. He was out like a light, alright. Squinting in the dimness, she shuffled a little closer. Her fear began to hide behind her curiosity as she watched him peacefully rest. Granted, he didn't look at all comfortable, but he did look quiet. There was a bit of blood seeping past a tiny cut on his forehead, and Sapphire reached to touch it in disbelief. They'd actually cut him...

Her fingers were very cold and shaking, but not because of the chill. His skin burned to the touch, and she vaguely wondered if it were normal for Saiyans to run at a higher temperature. His face scrunched a bit, but she noticed just as she had the first time he'd awoken. Sapphire waited for him to lash out with bated breath, but this time he didn't awaken right away. Feeling a bit more brave, she gently pushed his dark bangs away from his face. He really wasn't at all ugly. In fact, he could even be considered quite handsome.

Sapphire blinked in surprise at herself. 'Oh brother...' Sapphire muttered to herself as she moved to back away. Suddenly something wrapped tight around her rib cage and knocked the breath out of her. Losing her balance, she found herself face to face with an angry and bloodthirsty Saiyan. Sapphire threw her hands against his bare chest to push herself away, but found that she was quite stuck.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"You let ME go!" He spat back in her face. Sapphire's eyes stared widely at him as she realized just how close she was to him. And how?! Looking down, she saw he had a furred tail wrapped tight around her ribcage. Looking back up at him, she blanched. Freak! Squirming, she felt him tighten his tail before yelling, "did you hear me?!"

"Yes, I DID!" She yelled back when she realized he had no intention of letting her go. "Quite loud and clear, actually!" Her mouth was running away with her again. She felt her heart fail a few beats when he only glared down at her with those black eyes. In the dark, with his bangs falling into his face that way, he looked truly more menacing than she could ever imagine. Both seemed to be taking deep breaths to calm themselves, and that's when she once again became conscience of their closeness. She could feel her cheeks start to burn.

"I can't do anything unless you let me go." Sapphire mumbled as she attempted to evade how embarrassed she felt. She could feel every muscle twitch as he realized she was right. Slowly, he loosened his grip on her. Her legs felt like jelly and they gave out beneath her, settling her right on her bum afore him. His face twitched as he fought not to laugh at her. Sapphire stood, glaring at him as she put distance between herself and certain danger. To his apparant irritation, she only sat on the table behind her and looked obstinantly at him. When she didn't move, he started to catch on.

"You... are all... the same..." He growled between clenched teeth. Sapphire blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked when she realized he wasn't going to elaborate. She watched a flash of rage pass his face... and pain?

"You can't stand someone more powerful than you! You're pathetic and you let fear consume you!" His voice lashed out with every syllable. It was a throaty yell from the gut, an attack when none could be unleashed with physical force. Each word hit Sapphire like a bullet and rendered her silent. "This is why I have to get rid of all of you! You're all sick and twisted!" Sapphire blanched as she began to follow. The Legendary Saiyan, the one born to destroy the universe and all its inhabitants. The birth of this being meant the apocalypse; the absolute end. So was it fate that made him this way? Or had it been his experiences as a child? Or was it just the Saiyan blood coursing through his veins? One thing was sure... if it was fate, which she found hard to believe in as it was, then there was nothing all of them could do. If fate did exist, there was no twisting it; or so she'd always been told.

"I hate it! I hate all of you! You see power greater than yours and you have to cage it, control it, and twist it so you can use it! You're no different!" There was no joking in his voice as each word pounded Sapphire.

"I'm not controlling anything!" Sapphire defended. She couldn't stand anymore of his verbal tirade. "I just don't want you to kill me!"

"You deserve to die!" He retorted.

"What did I ever do to you?!" She flippantly asked, swinging her arms out wide to emphasize her weaknesses in comparison to his power. He looked at her as though it were obvious. "Look, all we want..." she began slowly, her voice shakey.

"No!" He screamed before she could continue. "I'm not doing anything for you slobs!" Sapphire could sense that there was a deeper reason behind his obstinance.

"It's you!" She yelled when he wouldn't stop. "We don't want anything but for you to CALM DOWN!" She was almost hysterical, but at least it made him stop. She could see she hadn't gotten anything through to him. Across his face she could clearly read he was only attempting to summon a retort. He didn't want to listen to anything she was going to say. Crossing her arms, she sat back onto the table, resting there and making it clear she wasn't yet done 'talking'.

"You're only brave because I'm stuck to this wall, you pathetic weakling." Brolly growled.

"That's right. I am weak. It wouldn't take much for you to kill me. I know that." Sapphire spoke matter-of-factly. Brolly seemed to be waiting for her to continue, and when she didn't he appeared thoroughly confused. She'd stolen his insults and used them on herself, showing that there was no way to hurt her with them.

"Where are they?" He changed the subject when he couldn't get to her. Sapphire just shrugged.

"Why do you care?" Sapphire snapped quietly, and this brought another gutteral growl of irritation from the Saiyan. Sapphire knew they weren't getting anywhere fast this way, but he'd struck a chord in her.

"Come here." Sapphire felt a chill race down her spine. Did he really just say that? Sapphire stared at his glaring face in disbelief. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked when she didn't move.

"No." Sapphire lied. Brolly 'hmphed' in response. Both knew it to be a pathetic lie. She was trembling where she sat, the color drained from her face.

"Are you cold?"

"No! Why do you care anyways?!" A small smile tugged at the corner of Brolly's lips as he exposed her and her lie. Sapphire could only glare pathetically at him. She could feel that same exposure to fear she always had when she was little, when her father would tear into her with his words till there was little of her left. She was about to fight further, but was halted when his smile faded.

"Why won't you let me go?" He asked again, more softly.

"I already told you!" Sapphire spat. "I don't want you to kill me."

"I won't," he said, and Sapphire blinked in surprise. 'What a liar', she thought bitterly to herself, but she couldn't see any hint of a lie in his face.

"What about Goku and his sons, and Vegeta and his family, and their friends? What about Earth?!" Sapphire summoned her anger back as she retorted. She watched his face darken, and knew that any arguement he spoke would be a lie. He had full intentions of killing them, and destroying Earth. "What's your problem with them anyways?" Sapphire asked quietly.

"I already told you!" Brolly retorted, mimicking her earlier snapping. "They deserve to die! This whole world deserves to go to hell!" Sapphire blanched. He coudn't be serious. She couldn't find any reason why he'd deserve a second chance at all, and she couldn't see how she'd ever be able to change anything. He wasn't just insane and angry, he was determined to destroy everything whether it was in his way or not. Not only that, she couldn't seem to identify a weak spot or point where he genuinely had a reason to destroy everything.

"There's no way..." she whispered hopelessly.

"No way, what?" He growled in frustration when she didn't emphasize.

"You're not going to change... you never will... you'll always be this way, won't you?"

"You don't know me! So don't act like you do!" Brolly's voice was raising again, but Sapphire was beginning to feel numb to his yelling.

"And there's no way I ever will... is there?" This halted him a moment, only a moment, before she watched that same repeat of rage and pain rush across his face. He couldn't see past it, and so he let it consume him. "Are you afraid of me?" She asked quietly before he could respond to her previous question. This question caught him off guard, but only because of how ridiculous it must have sounded. 

"Oh yes, positively frightened." He growled sarcastically. Something about it felt like a lie, though. Sapphire stood.

"Why do you want me to come over there?" She asked.

"Come here and you'll find out." The mysterious danger hidden in his gutteral voice bounced Sapphire's heart through a few beats, but she took two steps closer.

"Will you make me a promise?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure... I'll humor you." He whispered through a smirk.

"Will you promise not to... to do what you did earlier?" Sapphire's voice was quiet, and a blush rose to her cheeks. She couldn't believe how ridiculously embarrassed she'd been by him constricting her with his tail. It's not like she'd asked him to. Brolly blinked at the simple request before rolling his eyes and nodding. It made her wonder if he'd known the effect it had on her. Taking a deep breath, Sapphire stood before him. He seemed so much bigger this close; so much more imposing. Sapphire flinched when his tail brushed her cheek, and she glared at him.

"Do I scare you?" He whispered. Sapphire's face darkened at his question.

"No." She lied shakily.

"Then come closer." Sapphire couldn't see how she could get any closer without stepping into his personal space. That was too close. But his challenge rang in her ears. If she didn't come closer, she was showing her fear. If she did, she was stepping way into an uncomfortable zone.

Sapphire took one step closer. He didn't respond, only glared down at her. He hadn't been expecting that, and Sapphire chuckled victoriously and inwardly to herself. Suddenly feeling a bit more brave, she laid her palm on his chest, and looked up at him. Facing his eyes was the hardest to do, but when she found open confusion and pain there, she couldn't help but stare. He drew a sharp breath, but neither could look away from this game of fear. Sapphire dove deep into her well of fading bravery and found the strength to speak.

"None of us want to hurt you, Brolly." His name sounded so terribly foreign and intriguing on her tongue, and she hated it. "None of us want to take anything. We just want to help." She could feel his skin tremble before the storm.

"I don't need your help!" She could feel his tail wrap tightly around her wrist and pull her hand away, but Sapphire was determined to stand her ground. With her other hand, she grasped his tail and tugged it off her wrist. He let loose a howl and writhed against his constraints.

"Please, don't do this Brolly." Sapphire whispered as she stood a few steps away from him. He glared down at her, but made no move to respond. "Why won't you believe me? What's the use in destroying everything, anyways?"

"You disgust me." He spat. "That's why."

"And what will you do when all's been said and done?! Have you thought about that?!" Sapphire's voice cracked as she yelled, but she refused to acknowledge the display of weakness.

"How do you plan to help me then, little weakling." He argued. He wasn't yelling, but his voice was filled with an acid texture. Sapphire flinched from it and looked to the floor. She didn't have an answer for that. "Because you can't." He said with a finality to it as though it'd been a proven fact. And perhaps it had been.


	8. The Darkside of the Moon

Author: Thanks to everyone so much for the awesome reviews! I can't help but blush and continue to do my best. I hope everyone had a Happy New Year celebration! Also, the large italicized part is a memory in case that seems confusing at all. It should remain that way throughout the rest of the chapters when I reveal any other memories. With that, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z... but if I did, the first thing I'd do is remake the first Broly movie... yes... with a whole new script.

------------------------------------------

It's been said that when a man crosses the line and snaps, he's reached the point of no return. No matter what one does to bring him back, it's sure to create an ever repeating cycle of what brought the said being there in the first place. Even diving to the root, the reason, the cause won't bring him back. Because even by being solely selfless in the act of restoring sanity, one is lost to the lost being. And when, if, this lost being comes to, he will do so to the realization that he has lost the only one who cared. And within this realization his fresh and weak mind will dive once more into insanity. And that's only if this said being rises above the consuming waters of insanity. Sometimes one important life lost just isn't enough.

And granted, the odds were all against Brolly ever being sane. He was a Saiyan, for starters. Rage and destruction ran through his veins like wildfire. Trying to make him calm down was like trying to soothe a rabid lion. And while Goku and Vegeta, both full blooded Saiyans, seemed very calm and controlled, she knew they both had a thirst for the heat of battle. One would be stupid to miss the fire and excitement in their eyes at the mere mention of fighting. It was important to note how being raised in a loving environment may have made a great change in Goku, while Vegeta had been raised amongst other Saiyans and fighters and thus was certainly the more violent of the two. This was leading Sapphire to believe that Brolly had never been amongst a loving environment, and what was more, perhaps even one that encouraged a sour disposition. It was unnerving, how little she knew. She'd been equipped with such a pathetic arsenal of information where the monstrous alien was concerned.

Sapphire sat planted on her bed, fresh from a shower and in comfortable lounge clothes as she simmered over what had just happened, and what she should do. She knew they weren't going anywhere down in the lab. She had been afraid to leave him unguarded, as though she'd be able to stop him should he be able to escape. But she had to get away for a moment to be human, and for a moment to rest and think. And so she left a part of her self down there, still arguing against the powerful alien at the mercy of a scientific device. The Z fighters all stood on call, ready to jump to action should they be needed.

'There's no reason for me to worry,' Sapphire tried to convince herself as she continued to analyze the situation.

"'I hate it! I hate all of you! You see power greater than yours and you have to cage it, control it, and twist it so you can use it! You're no different!'" She could hear his deep voice, filled with rage, ring these words clearly through her mind. There must have been several situations in his life that none of them knew about to inspire this belief. People just weren't born with the idea that everyone else was sick and twisted and out to get them. It reminded Sapphire of the Saiyan legend, and the thought only made her angry. She refused to believe in that fate. If it was true, they might as well be digging their graves now, because there would be little point to their attempting to change this situation if it was indeed true. A knock at the door made Sapphire jump.

"Sapphire? It's me, Bulma. Can I come in?" Sapphire heard the blue haired woman on the other side, and bade her to come in. She knew she could use some calm company. The older woman closed the door behind her and slowly drew near with two mugs of coffee. Sapphire let loose a contented sigh when she grasped one of the cups filled with liquid warmth. As she took a sip, Bulma sat down cross legged across from Sapphire.

"How are you feeling?" Bulma asked. Sapphire half-smiled and shrugged.

"I'm a little worried... I don't think we're going to get anywhere." Sapphire immediately confessed. Behind closed doors and alone with Bulma, Sapphire didn't feel quite as frazzled about being direct. But at this statement, Bulma's face fell. After a long moment of silence, she looked up and spoke slowly and quietly.

"When I first invited Vegeta to stay here, I wasn't quite sure about what I was getting myself into. Even through warnings from my friends, I brought a killer into my home. And let me tell you, that Saiyan was loud, demanding, and as mean as anyone I'd ever met in my life." Bulma paused a moment to collect her thoughts carefully. "And he was violent, too. Sapphire, there were times I thought he was going to kill me. Sometimes just for something as small as being in his way or for not having food on the table fast enough." Again, Bulma took a moment of pause. Sapphire's jaw fell as she tried to imagine Vegeta nearly killing Bulma. From the couple she knew, she just couldn't conjure the horrible image in her mind. "He was evil and nasty, but not because he'd been born that way. It was because of how he'd been shaped that way by Frieza and by the absence of any true guiding force. And while I know most Saiyans weren't that different, I know he would have been different. Perhaps he would have known honor and loyalty."

"Wow... I had no idea..." Sapphire muttered as she stared at Bulma wide eyed. The older woman nodded. She looked as though there were more she wanted to say, but didn't want to get deeply into a recollection at the moment.

"The point is... we all know how bleak this situation looks. But what we also know is that it's possible to make a difference." Bulma gave a dry laugh as she continued, "We managed to get one of the most stubborn being's in existence to see our point-of-view. I'm sure that in time, if we have time on our side, that we'll be able to be successful."

"But Bulma, it just isn't possible. He's way stronger than any of us, especially me! And I'm the one always being sent in there!" Sapphire could feel her voice shaking, and she hated it. Why did her stupid emotions have to get in the way of what she was saying?! But Bulma's confidence was unnerving her if only because Bulma had yet to face that monster's livid face and terrible voice. However, Bulma wasn't deterred.

"It doesn't matter. It's a game of chess no matter what." Sapphire blinked at Bulma stupidly as the older woman rose and took their empty coffee cups with her. Suddenly she felt very small, like an ignorant child. "You'll figure it out." She spoke sagely as she closed the door behind her. Sapphire stared at the closed door for one long moment before she felt a strange sensation boil in the pit of her stomach. It flowed through her arms and into her clenched fists, which shook with the feeling. Anger.

With one terrible and wild yell, she picked her pillow up and launched it across the room. It didn't crash rewardingly on the other side, but rather fluffed harmlessly against the wall and fell. But Sapphire just didn't have the energy to rampage. Sinking to the floor with her back to her bed, she tucked herself into a ball. That was the effect she'd have on Mr. Scary... like a pillow launched venemously across the room. She'd barely make a sound before falling limp to the floor. The thought made her sick with fear, but she refused to cry. It weren't as though she had much to lose anyways. If she remembered right, that was the only reason she'd come in the first place. She had no more to lose than her life... her empty, boring, lonely life. Frowning, she sighed. It wasn't really that way. Everything had fallen apart because Sapphire had allowed it to, she knew that.

She had no one to blame but herself. And yet here she was, attempting to find out who she could blame for Brolly's sick mind, when the truth was, he only had himself to blame. Sapphire's head rose off her knees as the realization hit her. The only way to improve is to admit you have a problem. You can't fix everyone else, but you can fix yourself. It was true. So why blame everyone else, when the only solution is to blame yourself and move foward with yourself? What the monster had said was right. She couldn't help him. But he could help himself.

Sapphire jumped up, feeling refreshed and ready to conquer. However, as she wrapped a bathrobe about herself and headed towards the door, another realization hit her. To change, one actually had to have the desire to do so. It was obvious that Brolly had no desire to be any different from how he was. What was more, what reason should he have? He's remained one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He'd destroyed galaxies and enjoyed it. The fact rang in her head as though Gohan had shouted at his father about it just yesterday.

"_But Dad, he's always been evil, and he has no intentions of changing!" Gohan growled to his father across the table. His father only smiled knowingly, as he always did._

"_He deserves the chance, though. There's no rea-" Goku tried to explain, but Gohan stood and slammed his hands onto the table. Everything was at stake with this monster remaining, and it shook even the sturdy Gohan._

"_You always do this! You always talk about another chance and then they turn around and take everything from us! He's had enough chances as far as I'm concerned!" Goku didn't flinch, but his smile did fade. The kitchen became quiet as the arguement took center stage. Sapphire sat in the connected livingroom, watching the family chaos on her first day of arrival. Embarrassed, Chi Chi laid her hand on Sapphire's shoulder and attempted to give her a reassuring smile, but Sapphire was absorbed in the men's dispute._

"_Gohan, the only chances he's been given have been at the hands of those who wanted his power for their own uses. We're not here to do that to him, and he'll come around. I'm sure of it."_

"_You don't understand! Dad, have you lost your mind?! He's crazy and he's wanted to kill you before you ever knew him!" Gohan's voice was rising with irritation. He was sure of his standpoint regardless of what his father had to say. "He's destroyed millions. Planets; a whole galaxy has been lost for his own enjoyment! We'll only be a trampolene for him if we restore him. I don't want to lose everything to this freak so he can have a good time!" Gohan's description of the Saiyan sent shivers down Sapphire's spine, and she suddenly wasn't so sure about staying when the guy woke up. As if it would matter if the man destroyed their planet, she thought bitterly._

"_Son, I understand your concern... but I'm not going to kick him when he's down. We'll decide what to do when Brolly wakes up. Till then, just don't worry about it." Goku spoke quietly as he rose from the table. If his serious and somewhat disappointed expression weren't frightening enough, the full plate he left on the table was. He left a very empty space in the kitchen when he went outside. _

Sapphire remembered the horrible feeling of Goku leaving. And yet, she barely knew the man. But she wasn't the only one. Each face in the room fell thoughtfully as they pondered over themselves and the empty feeling.

Sapphire sighed in irritation as she sat back down onto her bed. Frustration and failure felt like a physical disease as they coursed through her. Falling onto her back, she laid the backs of her hands onto her eyes. She didn't feel like facing the crew. She didn't even feel like facing herself at the moment. The only cure for that was sleep, and she attempted to claim some of it.

---------------------------------

Back down in the lab, someone else faced the same dilemma. Brolly glared defiantly at the closed door the woman had exited through. The frustration he felt was boundless. Many times, as he had in the chamber, he attempted to raise his power level, but found that he couldn't. These stabilizers were proving to be more sturdy than the chamber, and he was left quite exhausted, hungry, and frustrated. Not to mention the headache pounding just behind his temples. Growling, he slouched against the bracers. He was so pathetically tired he couldn't even find reason to hold himself up any longer. There wasn't even rage to fuel him through consciousness. But he didn't close his eyes. He knew what he'd find there.

Laboratories and scientists. His father and that terrible device. Gohan and his stupid little brother. Kakkarot. The thoughts alone sent a wave of anger raging throug him. Growling, he threw his power level up for the umpteenth time only to have it suppressed to a measly ten. 'Disgusting' he grumbled to himself. He'd accidentally stepped on aliens with a power level that small. Even if Brolly wanted, he could have never brought his power level down this low on his own. His power level may have been a thing beyond his control, but never low. It was frustrating beyond belief, this feeling of being trapped and weak. What was more, he couldn't begin to imagine a way to get out of this new dilemma, and perhaps that was what irked him most.

He was far too annoyed to lift his eyes when the lab door opened again. It'd been hours since the door had last opened and closed. When the power level hit him like a wall of bricks, however, he glanced upwards to see his worst enemy standing several feet away from him. It all came naturally after that. The pain, the anger, the hatred. It coursed through him and resulted in one gutteral growl and a glare that would send most men fleeing.

"Evening to you, too." Goku said nonchalantly as he sat where Sapphire had sat only hours ago that morning. When Brolly didn't respond, Goku chose to continue. "It's good to see that you're doing alright."

"Kakkarot..." Brolly began, "I'm not doing alright." He growled. Goku frowned and his eyebrows rose.

"Oh... well... what's wrong?" He asked innocently. The ridiculous ignorance ignited a fresh wave of anger in Brolly.

"I'm strapped to this damn wall, that what's wrong! It's pathetic! Let me go!" Brolly's voice rose to a roar, but it didn't seem to faze Goku very much.

"I'm sorry... but I can't do that." He said matter-of-factly.

"Why? You afraid I'll crush you like the bug you are?!" Brolly was squirming against his holds, nearly dying to swipe the other man's head off of his shoulders. Goku only chuckled.

"Nah, not at all. I'd love a good spar with you, Brolly. It's just..." Goku blinked as he determined how to put it, and Brolly waited in a manner that was anything but patient. "I know a couple of people who don't want to fight you. And I don't think you'd give them the right to decide." Brolly stared at the other Saiyan quizzically, and Goku returned the stare with one that remained matter-of-fact.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Brolly whispered. Goku blinked a few times.

"Oh, well. It really just depends on you, to be honest." Goku's words made perfect sense to him, but to Brolly, they remained terribly cryptic.

"Make some sense." Brolly growled.

"Well, it works like this. If you're going to pose a threat to my family and my home, I will be forced to make a decision I don't think either of us will like. But if you choose to try our way of life, then I can welcome you into our family." Goku explained.

"I don't ne-" Brolly began, but Goku halted him.

"It's just food for thought. Chew on it." Goku said with a smile as he headed out the door, leaving behind him a seething monster.

------------------------------------------

Back upstairs, Sapphire stirred. When she'd closed her eyes, the room had been filled with the new day's light. When she re-openned them, she found everything about her to be a pitch black. It was very cold, and she rose to find her balcony window open to the night sky. Wrapping her robe about her tightly, she felt her stomach stir. She hadn't eaten anything, and the coffee was rumbling about dangerously. Disorientated and grumpy, she shuffled out her door, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl of cereal, she sat at the island counter to nibble and wake up as she did so.

"I bet he's quite hungry as well." She heard a voice say beside her. Leaping into the air, Sapphire found herself plummeting from her seat and towards the floor. Vaguely, she remembered watching her bowl flip through the dark and then vanish. The floor never came, and she looked about to find Goku chuckling as he righted her and her bowl of cereal. Sapphire only stared at him in shock. It was too early out of bed for her to summon a response that was anything intelligent sounding.

"Sorry about that..." Goku said sheepishly as he looked shamefully at the counter.

"Good thing you have superman speed or I'd have to beat you." Sapphire said dryly as she turned back to her bowl. Her dry humor elicited a chuckle from Goku as he nodded in agreement.

"But really, you should feed Brolly." His name sent a shiver down her spine, and Goku's suggestion sent a wave of anger through her.

"Why should I have to do it? Why don't you go and do it!?" Sapphire's voice rose dangerously high. Goku attempted to shush her. It was a little late and everyone was tucked into bed. Growling, Sapphire turned back to her cereal.

"It's just a suggestion." Goku laughed half-heartedly as he rose to leave. "But don't worry about it, alright?" He assured her as he headed up the stairs. Sapphire didn't respond. She knew Goku wasn't even looking for a response anyways.

Finishing her cereal, she sat in thought. She'd been hungry, so she got up and made herself something to eat. But the reality was that Mr. Scary didn't have the freedom to do that. It wasn't right to starve him, and Sapphire hated how responsible she felt for his needs. Grabbing a granola bar from the pantry, she began her trek down to the laboratory.

It was still very dark and creepy, but Sapphire was growing accustomed to the feeling. It was better that way, anyways. At least this way it was harder to see _him. _Brolly glanced up as she entered, but his expression appeared to waver for several moments. Sapphire imagined herself to be a warrior stepping onto the battlefeild, ready for the final bout. She could feel the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck rise as she prepared for the fight. With her granola bar in hand, she stood across from him defiantly.

----------------------------------

When he heard the door open, it was more of reflex than anything that made his eyes raise to watch the girl enter. Everything appeared blurry for a moment, and he watched through a haze as she strode towards him. She wore the greatest expression of determination he'd ever seen on anyone. But that wasn't the thought that conquered his mind. Each time he saw her, every moment the thought of her entered his mind, he could distinctly hear her repeat each time, "'Power... is having the strength to take someone's life... and choosing not to, Brolli.'" Frowning, he mulled over the surface meaning. As much sense as it made, he couldn't seem to grasp onto the hidden meaning he knew it contained. He knew he was powerful. He'd made strong men cower in fear. He'd destroyed planets overnight. What she'd said didn't ring true at all, so why did it keep resurfacing?! And why did it leave him unable to counterattack when she'd said it. It felt true, but it was false. He was living proof of why it was false.

"I have food." The woman named Sapphire said as she held up something shiney in her hand. Brolly could feel his stomach clench at the mention of food.

"I don't know how you expect I'll be able to eat it." He growled quietly. Sapphire frowned.

"You open your mouth, take a bite, and then chew. It can't be that hard." She muttered as she unwrapped it and pulled off a piece. Stepping closer, she looked up at him with that same expression of determination. He was about to lash out at her sarcasm when he realized she wasn't joking about anything. It hit him that she intended to feed it to him herself. Glaring, he clenched his teeth tightly together. Sapphire tilted her head to the side. "Not hungry?" She was feeling sadistic, so she pulled off a tiny piece and popped it into her mouth. She watched, pleased, when his brow furrowed. "Yummy." She whispered.

"Get away from me!" Brolly roared.

"Not until you eat some." She responded. His words were feeble. They didn't sting her like they had before. She wasn't sure if it was her becoming callous, or just used to his yelling. She watched a most bratty expression cross his face and it made her giggle. Her laughing halted when the granola bar disappeared from her hand. She watched with the humor frozen on her face as he took a bite out of the bar, held by his tail.

"I hate that thing." She muttered as she crossed her arms and shuffled towards the table she had sat on last time they'd 'spoken'. By the time she'd turned around and lifted herself onto the table, the granola bar was gone. Rolling her eyes, she folded her hands in lap.

"I love it. And I love that it's back." He snapped back at her.

"You mean there's a way to get rid of it?" Sapphire asked, a devious smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Brolly's face twitched.

"Not that I'd tell you about." He muttered defensively. Sapphire laughed at his expression. It was so helpless, and so out of place. He only glared at her. "Are you having fun?" He asked, his voice low. Sapphire quieted.

"Sorry... it's just nice that you're not yelling at me." She whispered.

"I yell because I'm angry." He stated. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Most people do." She muttered. And then an idea struck her. "You know... if we're really quiet, I can unhook that thing and you can eat a real meal." It felt like a good idea, but when she watched his face darken, she knew instantly it wouldn't work.

"How stupid are you?" He asked sarcastically. Sapphire flinched at the harshness in his words and tone. Maybe she wasn't getting used to it, and certainly wasn't quite as callous as she wished.

"Well, forgive me for caring about you." She spat back. He seemed to deliberate a moment before responding.

"That's where you're stupid." He whispered. Sapphire wasn't sure why, but it hurt to hear him say that to her. As if she should care about what he thought. But she knew it'd hurt to hear anyone say that.

"Better stupid than lonely." It was hard to control her voice, but she managed. She wanted so badly to be angry and hurt, but his calm forced her into a competition of control.

"What's so wrong with being alone? There's no one to annoy you, no one to control you, and no one to slow you down. And that's just to start." He said matter-of-factly. She'd never seen him this calm, and wasn't sure if it was his hunger or fatigue that was making him this way. But it was a good opportunity to snag.

"There's no one to care for you when you're hurt, either. There's no one to save you, and no one to help you." Sapphire countered. But none of these things seemed to matter to him. He just laughed them off.

"I don't need anyone to care for me, or save me, or help me. Nice try." He muttered through a defiant chuckle. She hated how arrogant it sounded.

"Well... I guess you'll have to get food on your own then." Sapphire shrugged and looked at the floor. "And I guess you're also stuck there, since you don't need anyone to save you or help you..." Her voice was low, but the threat was there. The silence that followed was like the ringing left when someone finished screaming and yelling.

"Explain something to me..." Brolli began, when he couldn't find a comeback for her logic, but halted when she made a strange choking sound. He couldn't see her face no matter how he twisted against his restraints.

"I want to let you go..." Sapphire whispered. Brolly blanched, and again he felt the desire to rant on her stupidity, but halted when she continued. "...I don't want to do this anymore. I don't even want to be here. But I know that if I run away from you it'll be the greatest disappointment in my entire life." It was a dry sob he'd heard.

"Then let me go." He stated simply, a smirk crawling onto his lips.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me... what about the others?" She whispered. She looked up as she said this. Her eyes glistened even in the dark, but he could see her fighting not to let the tears loose. He frowned at the memory of his promise. 'I did say that... didn't I?' He growled in thought.

"I don't owe them anything." He grumbled. Sapphire frowned in return.

"And you owe _me_ something?" He smiled darkly in response to her question. He shrugged as best as the restraints would allow.

"Sure... no one's ever halted me in my tracks with words before." He said in memory to their moment in the chamber when he was about to take her life. His voice was gaining an ice to it that Sapphire didn't like. It was a slippery sound like that of someone hiding something. It was the voice of arrogance and evil, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Then you can repay me by promising not to harm anyone on this earth." She stated, appearing more brave than she honestly felt. His smile promptly faded and his face darkened. That's not what he'd wanted to hear.

"I don't owe you that much." His growling tones had returned. Oddly enough, that felt more safe. It felt more honest.

"You didn't say there was a level of worth to my request, if I recall." Sapphire countered. She could see an idea forming on his face, and she wasn't so sure if she liked it or not. His eyes pierced the floor as he deliberated.

"I'll give you a month to show me what it's like." He whispered. Sapphire blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Convince me... the life you have... you and Kakkarot and the others... convince me that's better." He whispered darkly as he rested his eyes on her.

What she saw there she'd never forget.

---------------------------------

Author: Hey guys! I hope you liked. It took forever, lol. So reviews would be so awesome!


	9. If I Go Crazy

Author: I left you all on a bit of a cliff, didn't I? My apologies. At least I didn't make you wait long, eh? Some reviews would be most nice, thanks!

Subliminal: REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review

---------------------------

Sapphire's breath froze in her throat as his eyes locked onto hers. She couldn't tear herself away from what she beheld there, and yet it felt too private for her to be a part of. Intense determination, power, fear, pain, and honesty. But there wasn't any anger. There wasn't that wild look of rage and disgust. It were as though the moment he'd lifted his eyes from the floor he was a different being. The arrogance had melted away in those few short moments to reveal a man of pure dignity and honest determination to make things the way he thought right. He truly was no different from the rest of the Saiyans she'd come to know in this house.

And she herself felt a clammy fear swallow her whole. There was a level of anticipation hanging in the air as he awaited her to accept his deal. A deal that would determine their fates in a month's time. She couldn't even imagine where to begin, or what she'd do to make him see. She couldn't even see it herself!

"How do I know that I can trust you?" She whispered shakily; anything she could do to delay the inevitable moment she'd just begged him for only minutes ago.

"You have my word." He said in a voice that was all but reassuring, and then added, "I may be cruel but I'm not dishonorable." His tone was bitter joking, but his face was serious. His eyes darkened, and the curtain fell back into place. Sapphire swallowed nervously and stood slowly. She wasn't sure if this were a decision that she was allowed to make. 'Help us make a difference', they'd said, but nothing about setting him loose. However, he was making her an offer, and he'd looked as sincere as anyone could. So far he hadn't proven to be a very good actor at all. Reluctanctly stepping up to the computers, she slowly brought up the screen that contained the information on the stabilizing bracers. She was reading the information when a warning sounded in her head.

'...it was prophesized that his energy level would be vast and infinite, but also terribly unstable. This meant that even if he didn't want to destroy, he would because the power level couldn't stabilize like we do...' It had been something Vegeta had said when describing the difference between the Legendary Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyans that they were.

"What if you can't keep your word?" Sapphire asked quietly as she slowly turned around to face him. He'd been watching what she was doing, and didn't seem to hear her across the room at first. She repeated herself a little louder by a small margin. It was hard to control her fear at this point. She was now suddenly in charge of a decision she wasn't sure she could handle the consequences of.

"What do you mean?" He grumbled.

"Well... can you even control your power on your own? I mean... it is unstable... isn't it?" Sapphire asked quietly. The last thing she wanted to do was anger him, and this was fairly wall an insult to any warrior. She may have been a female and never a fighter, but she knew a man and his pride, as well as a warrior's. She watched, disheartened, as he slowly frowned.

"I'll keep my word." He growled. It was such a venemous sound that Sapphire was afraid not to believe him. At the same time, she had a hard time wanting to believe him. Turning back to the computer, she drew in a deep breath and typed in the password that could possibly lead to end of Earth.

----------------------------

Upstairs, Goku knocked on the door that led to all of the kid's room. The Capsule Corp. summer home had been added on to with the growth of the Z squad. The kid's room was a large space with quite the adventure inside. A handful of kids, video games, and imagination was quite a heaven indeed. He heard a hush of voices, which told him that the kids weren't all asleep like they were supposed to be. His senses never lied to him, that was for sure.

"Gooooodnight you guys." Goku half-whispered, half-spoke through the door. There was an issue of hushed giggles before a few goodnight's were spoken back. Chuckling, Goku continued to the room that Chi-Chi and him had been given. 'It really was quite nice, all being able to be together during the relaxing summer time', he thought to himself.

And that's when he sensed it. A power level was rising, and quickly. Not just rising, but jumping. He couldn't imagine why anyone would be powering up in the house unless it were the one person he wished it wouldn't be. Without another moment's hesitation, he jumped the rail in an express hurry to skip the stairs and make it to the lab.

Swinging the door back, he prayed inwardly that Sapphire would still be alive by the time he arrived. He entered the lab just in time to watch as the other Saiyan stood fully on his own without the restraints keeping him. His eyes latched onto Goku's and he frowned, but didn't move and didn't say anything. It was eerie. Sapphire jumped at Goku's rushed entrance, and grimaced when the two males locked eyes like two challenging wolves. When neither jumped at the other's throat, she stuttered out an explanation.

"Brolly's made a deal with me." She spoke loudly, and it was obvious that she was speaking to more than Goku. "We have one month to convince him not to destroy Earth." Sapphire said with a cold chuckle lacing the end of her words. It was all beginning to sound like a terribly impossible task to her. As she said this, one corner of Brolly's lips twitched into a morbid sort of smile, but the rest of his face remained deadly serious. Goku only laughed and relaxed his stance.

"Oh well, that's good news!" He said as nonchallantly as he could sound. Sapphire may not have noticed, but Goku could feel the other Saiyan's power level rising higher and higher, and it didn't look as though he intended to curb it at all. It was making Goku dizzy. He wasn't so sure the other Saiyan had any intentions of controlling it either. He gave Brolly what was supposed to be a meaningful look, but the other warrior only glared back.

"I take it you have everything under control here, then?" He asked quietly. Sapphire nodded, her face remaining serious. There was something about Goku's expression that felt off, but the man looked relaxed enough. Goku appeared reluctant, but he was sure that the longer he stayed, the more angrier Brolly was sure to become. He knew it'd be best to remain 'out of sight, out of mind' but nowhere out of reach. So he slipped out of the lab, leaving Sapphire 'in charge'. But the woman only felt sick to her stomach when she turned to find Brolly glaring at the spot Goku was just standing. When he didn't move, flinch, or say anything, Sapphire figured she might as well do something.

"I guess I should feed you now..." She joked, but she just couldn't shake the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. He appeared to draw in a deep breath before turning to look at her. Blinking, perplexed, she strode from the computer and led him to the kitchen. Having him follow her in the dark was an eerie feeling. It reminded her all too well of a terrible situation she'd been in, and she had to try hard to swallow the memory and focus on the present.

She pointed to a chair at the island counter as she moved towards the fridge. It was also a weird feeling to have him obey her so easily. She'd been expecting a petty arguement, but he quietly sat in the chair, folding one leg under the other and curling his tail around one of the chair legs. She made a note to keep her eye on that thing. She had no clue on the first thing to make, and it was awfully late. She turned towards Brolly to ask, but halted when he looked like he was up to something else entirely. His eyes were closed and his face scrunched.

"Do you have a headache again?" She asked quietly. Brolly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before nodding as he yawned and laid his head on the cold tile counter. Sapphire couldn't help but giggle, but caught herself quickly. Heading towards the medicine cabinet, she withdrew some aspirin and filled a glass of water. Sitting in the chair next to him, she handed them over. 'Excedrin PM', Sapphire thought to herself with an evil laugh. He swallowed the aspirin and stared at the water. Sapphire stared at it too. It took her a moment to realize he was now observing her with an amused expression on his face.

She'd totally spaced out.

"Well, you were supposed to use that to swallow those, but whatever." Sapphire spat, embarrassed she'd let her guard down. He picked up the glass as she rose to grab some water for herself. "What do you want to eat?" She grumbled, but stopped when he was suddenly in front of her, snooping through the refridgerator. Sapphire blinked several times. It was an interesting picture, this fearsome monster standing in front of their fridge.

"I don't even know what any of this stuff is..." He grumbled and turned to look at her. She stared, slack jawed, at his expression. It just didn't seem characteristic at all. It was honest, lacking any anger or arrogance. It was handsome. When she didn't say anything, his brow furrowed. Shaking her head and attempting to hide the blush that slowly began to rampage across her cheeks, she stepped towards the fridge and muttered something about him sitting down and she figuring it out on her own. Perplexed, he sidled back to his place at the counter and watched her with his head held in the palm of his hand.

----------------------------

Author: I hated this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it a little. I know it was phenomenally shorter than my last few. Talk about a block or what?! -hiss- But anyways, it would have been too predictable for Brolly to run off with our damsel and cause her distress, but then too easy for him not to scare her at least a little, so stay tuned. No one else knows yet except Goku and Saffie, so everyone else is in for a surprise, no doubt.


	10. Then Will You Still Be Here?

Author: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I love your input very much. Also, I know that some of the Chapter Titles look like they are lyrics from Kryptonite by Three Doors Down, and they are. But not completely because I intend to tweak parts. So yes... just a note.

Sleipnnir28forever: Thanks so much, I'm glad that you liked it. I hated it because it felt very characterless... and well... my muse was drowning. But I will continue! I promise! This chapter is proof! And I hope you enjoy it.

lovethestory: You're so awesome, you know that? Thanks so much for reading my story and encouraging me every step of the way. You're the bestest-est ever, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. :D

--------------------------------

Status: Beginning of Week One.

Progress: None

It's like a fire that rushes through your veins, pulling tight the chorded muscle and sending the nerves into a burning frenzy of pain and disillusionment. Wild in all its elemental chaos, it consumes every ounce of reason in its path, inspiring heated hatred and rage. Pain; coursing through him, remains sure as power and might when channelled. He can not challenge it, and as he ages, the power grows. It is feirce, hungering after more than he can take to feed it. Persons crumble in his wake, cries of pain echoing across his mind. Planets disintegrating, melting to dust and ash as he twists the orb of ki as surely as the pain twists him. It is explosive, igniting his emotions like a match to gasoline. She can see him, feel the heat, and it wretches a cry of fear from her in the midst of the night whilst she rests in slumber.

Sitting upright in her bed, clutching the sheets in tight fists, she struggles to steady herself. Not long before she'd dreamt of a seemingly helpless babe, silent to the pain of his own bleeding heart and the cold that would surely take his life. She couldn't help but make the connection. She was a perceptive young woman, and new when something was intercorrelating. But what it meant still remained a mystery.

And she couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself as well. She'd always hated listening to those weirdos who spoke of fate and dreams as though either meant anything. And yet here she was, heading an alien legend and making connections between dreams as though they might help her. Frustrated, she stood shakily and headed down the hall to clean herself up a bit. It was early, perhaps about five or six o'clock. The sun hadn't yet shown itself, and the house remained dark. Sapphire had grown accustomed to the house over the past two months, and didn't find the lights necessary.

Mistake number one.

Colliding with something hard, but decidedly humanoid, Sapphire could feel her heart rehome itself in her throat. Floundering, with her arms flailing to keep some form of balance, she fought to remain standing. Faster than she could form a thought, she met with the wall. A rough hand on her back made sure she stayed there, and the other hand made sure her hands remained locked to the small of her back. Sucking in air sharply, she blinked hurriedly and begged for nightvision.

"What are you doing up so early?" A voice she was used to hearing in the context of a growl, smoothly rolled through the silence. With her cheek squashed against the wall, she attempted to appear menacing with a glare shot through the darkness.

"I could ask the same of you." Her voice choked with fear just when she was sure she could mask it behind her invisible glare. She could nearly feel him smile behind her, and the hair rose on her neck.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" He whispered teasingly. She could feel his breath on her ear, and suddenly everything felt very clausterphobic. Panic coursed through her violently. In her mind, she was walking home with her boyfriend and he was on the phone with someone. He'd suggested they take a shortcut to her apartment, and she'd agreed. It was cold anyways, and she wanted to be home soon. He'd hung up when they'd arrived nearly a block away. He was quiet... eerily quiet. As much as she'd trusted him, his silence felt dangerous somehow. Her instincts had proven right, as he pulled her to his side and cooed into her ear how he wanted her. But Sapphire wasn't ready to give herself away, and she tried to kindly refuse. It was hard, with his hands in places they shouldn't have been and his sultry breath whispering dark things into her ear. But sagely and smartly, she refused, attempting to pull away several times. But he kept coming, and sultry whispers turned into hushed growls. Primal, terrible, and violent. She couldn't fight him. She couldn't stave him off for the life of her. And there, just upon the apartment balcony, stood her little neice to watch in horror and innocent confusion.

"I'll never be afraid of you," she choked. Clenching her fists and trying with all her might to become a part of the wall, Sapphire seethed. She wouldn't fall victim again. Never again. She could hear him chuckle quietly, and the urge to wretch pulled against her stomach. She held herself together, as difficult as it was. She didn't know how to fight, and her chances weren't good. But she wouldn't go down without a real scuffle this time.

"I can change that, you know." He was toying with her. He was seeing how easy it'd be to get to her, and secretly she knew it. She tried, against the memories and the realities, to steady her breathing and maintain control over her shaking voice. She was a scientist, not warrior, and so she'd play chess.

"Why would you want to do that...?" She whispered. He didn't respond right away. Not with his voice, anyways. As sure as man who knows the effect he has with the simplest of touches, he removed the hand he had on her back, but held her with the hand that contained her wrists. With a gentleness not wanted but surely unexpected, being the beast he was, he pulled her hair away from the back of her neck, letting it flow over one shoulder.

"Because I enjoy watching you tremble." Sapphire's heart froze under a layer of frigid ice as his warm breath flowed over her neck and curled the raised hairs. She could feel her knees weaken and a sob rise in her throat. He was sick and twisted! Hot tears welled in her eyes as she realized just how terrible of a situation she was in. She could try and fight him, yes, but he was three times her weight and built entirely of muscle. The odds were terribly tipped in his favor, and it looked like it'd always be that way. 'Chess game, chess game...' Sapphire kept trying to remind herself, but she couldn't begin to imagine the move she'd make. 'Do as they'd never expect...' a part of her jumped to the rescue, but that still left the 'what' and the 'how' unspoken and unrevealed.

"Please, take your hands off of me." She whispered, but her politeness only ignited another quiet and gentle chuckle from him. Gentle... why did he sound and feel so gentle? Granted, she was beginning to lose feeling from her wrists to her hands, but it was her memories that were haunting her so much more than he was. Throw his words away and he was really toying with her the way a child might, but not in the context of a lusting man. She could get out of this... She had to believe she could.

"Why? I'm just getting started." He mocked disappointment, and again his toying sent her heart skittering away into a dark corner to hide in fear. But looking past it, and trying with all her might to ignore the instincts that had been planted in her from experience, she twisted as best she could to see him. In the dark, it meant little to her. But she was sure he could see her.

"Then put them somewhere else." She whispered harshly. It wasn't a tease nor an invite; it was clearly a challenge. She could only hope that he'd take it the way she meant it. She felt his hand restraining hers loosen before he flipped her around faster than she could blink. She could see his dark form, but refused to let it scare her. His face came close to hers, both of his rough hands cupping her face. She couldn't move, couldn't breath, and couldn't begin to think as he whispered.

"Very good." And she could feel him smile in the dark. His hands felt calloused like hardened leather as they held her face tilted upwards towards him. She was sure he sounded somehow pleased, and it sent a flood of relief through her. Albeit, she wouldn't mind him giving her room, but at least she no longer felt trapped. In the dark, in the silence, she could feel him deliberate. He wasn't done with her for there was something important that needed to be said or asked. Something about the air spoke of importance and the necessity of honesty. She couldn't help but vaguely wonder when she'd become so sensitive to the language of the body. But nevertheless, she could feel it, and she heeded the warning. A nearly imperceptible hitch of his breath as he began told her to remain still and patient.

"What do you see?" So quiet was his voice. So very tentative, like a young child, and it surprised her into a second of thoughtful silence. That, and the ambiguity of his question, left her to deliberation. The scientist in her wanted to be frank. She wanted to tell him that she saw nothing, because obviously, as all qualitative observational skills could see, it was too dark. But she was nearly certain that that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"I see possibility." It sounded cliche in her mind, and even worse on her tongue. It felt awkward; like she didn't really believe in what she was saying. She could hear him sigh, long and soft. Was it disappointment? Fatigue? Failing resolve? She couldn't tell. He slipped away from her, and in the absence of his hands she felt the cold morning air dance across her cheeks. The waking sun yawned over the hill, still a tiny sliver but casting a warm light. It was feeble and weak, but found his face as he looked towards the floor, his arms crossed over his bare chest. She could see his bangs fallen into his face, and his eyebrows rested, not furrowed in pain nor anger.

"You're hair is blond." Sapphire stated simply when she noticed the sudden difference. The moment she spoke was the moment she wanted to kick herself at stating the obvious. She'd watched the boys duke it out enough times to know a Saiyan's ability. It shouldn't have surprised her, except for the fact that he was a Super Saiyan in the house and not in the midst of a duel. She could see his cheekbones rise, and knew he was genuinely smiling. It made him less imposing, and Sapphire itched to steal the moment. Because for all the strength that seemed to radiate off of him, he looked very bewildered and lost standing in the middle of the Capsule Corp. Summer home hallway with his arms crossed and his eyes downcast.

"Let's go downstairs so you can meet everyone." She suggested quietly as she gingerly, like touching something you know is dangerous, laid her hand on his bicep. Grunting in compliance, he waited for her to lead the way. When she looked back, his eyes remained thoughtful and pointed towards the floor. Now that she thought about it, he looked tired. The lines just beneath his eyes told a tale of restless nights, and she could assuredly sympathize.

"What's your favorite color, Brolly?" She asked absently, if only to fill the awkward silence as they trudged downstairs. She looked back as she asked him to see his expression. He didn't even seem to consider his answer when he spoke it. He was somewhere else entirely, functioning on auto-pilot.

"Red." It amused her that he actually had a favorite color. Perhaps it was because she just didn't see him having any personality. He just didn't seem human to her, at all. Granted, he wasn't really, but the point could be made with the idea.

"What about your favorite food?" This did ignite a slight smile from him.

"Whatever's edible I guess." He mumbled. Sapphire couldn't help but giggle, and this time she allowed herself to.

"You'll have no problem with Bulma's cooking, then." Sapphire mock whispered.

"Bulma?" He asked, his slight accent making her name sound far more intriguing than it should.

"Yes... she's a scientist as well. She owns this place and is Vegeta's wife." Sapphire explained. As she did so she watched a frown appear, and deepen considerably. Blinking, she attempted to figure its roots out, but he changed the subject.

"Wife?" He looked at her, one eyebrow cocked.

"Uh-h, yes." Sapphire stammered, attempting to understand his confusion. "As in, significant other?" This didn't seem to quell his lack of understanding, as he raised both his eyebrows. "The only man she intends to stay with forever." She whispered. He grunted an 'oh' as Sapphire took a seat at the empty kitchen table and he followed suit. It wouldn't be long until everyone was crawling downstairs to wake up over coffee and breakfast. She looked over absently to see Brolly with his eyes shut and his head supported in the palm of his hand.

"Is it difficult?" She couldn't help but ask as she remembered her dream and the searing pain and rage she'd felt. Brolly lifted his eyes like that of someone just waking up and too lazy to rise beyond a half rested state. "...to control..." She continued, trying to explain but finding it way too awkward to elaborate. He caught on, and his expression became thoughtful.

"Yes.. it's painful to control, actually." Sapphire nodded, appearing the polite listener on the outside. His honesty she desired, and at the same time didn't. A part of her wanted so terribly to see the monster that he was, the other was afraid that if she did see hope in him that it would swallow her whole. She couldn't summon a response to his truth, to his bearing of a terrible fact, and after a moment he realized that her silence meant a lack of continuance, and closed his eyes once more.

---------------------

Author: Yeah! Hope you like! Review because, because, because... I took about three to four hours out of my busy day to give this to you!


	11. I'll Keep You By My Side

Author: Hey all! Sorry for the late update. It's been an interesting challenge to get this chapter written, but I hope that you all like it! Please R/R! I could use the motivation, corrections, assistance, etc.!

--------------------------------------------

Status: Beginning of Week One.

Progress: None visible.

He could feel his skin crawl as the heat within him pulled violently at his nerves and threatened to push him over the edge of reason. Fatigue held him captive in a way he couldn't remember ever having been victim before. It was enough that the electric surge of power coursing through him had no outlet, let alone a weak cage to be contained within.

"'Is it difficult?'" She asks, and at first he does not catch the subject of her question. But she elaborates in her own vague way and he is able to follow. His response is honest; he is not one to lie. He doesn't care what it means to her, and is not looking for her sympathy. He is only answering her question.

Like most things, he feels the presence before he hears or sees them. He looks up to see the other scientist descending the stairs in a bathrobe and pajamas, yawning as she struggles to wake up. Narrowing his eyes, Brolly scrutinizes her petty powerlevel, and can't help but feel irked that these two had managed to trap him. Granted, they'd had help.

"'Morning Saffie... 'morning Brolly." Bulma mumbled as she shuffled towards the coffee machine. Something seemed to grab her sudden attention just then, like a cold bucket of water being dumped over her head on a hot summer afternoon, and she turned her wide eyes towards a grumpy looking Brolly. Bulma had had many moments throughout her life in which things had shocked her terribly, or had gone so explicably wrong that she'd felt utterly useless and defeated. She'd seen worlds at their ends many a times, and had watched her friends pass on in gruesome deaths, and had even witnessed their return into this life. None of it she'd particularly wanted to see nor experience, other than her friends returning from the brink of death. Brolly loose was one of those things she didn't want to see nor experience. The denial stilled on her tongue as Sapphire let out a small giggle. The younger scientist was quickly adjusting to Brolly sitting quietly at the kitchen table, unlike Bulma.

"Why?" This was all that Bulma managed to croak out. Brolly looked like he might have laughed, he even smiled a little, but his face fell short of the amused expression.

"I'll explain later." Sapphire muttered as she pointed hopefully at the coffee machine. Bulma caught the hint, and cast one more expression of disbelief towards Brolly before she filled two cups.

"Would you like some?" Bulma asked hesitantly as she sat at the table. Brolly only shook his head, his eyes wandering around the world outside the sliding glass door.

"Where are the boys?" Sapphire asked as she took a sip of her coffee. Normally they'd be up by now. It was rare that Bulma beat them. At least her husband would have come downstairs by now.

"They're all outside, sparring and practicing and giving in to testerone." Bulma muttered as she made herself look busy with a week old newspaper. Sapphire frowned.

"Oh... well... where outside?"

"Somewhere completely desolate, I'm guessing." Bulma muttered. Sapphire couldn't figure out what was making Bulma act so strangely, and why she was being so vague and curt.

"Something wrong?" Sapphire ventured quietly, knowing Bulma could be touchy. The blue-haired woman looked up from the newspaper slowly, her glare set on Sapphire. A chill ran down Sapphire's spine as she responded with an expression of innocent confusion. 'Did I do something wrong?' Sapphire wondered to herself.

"Something wrong?! Oh boy, is something wrong! Today's our anniversary and Vegeta's out there sparring and not here planning something magnificent for the two of us to do together! I'm going to kill him!" Bulma's voice rose from a seething growl to an uproar, both shrill and filled with true malice. It was hard not to believe her. Sapphire stared at her incredulously, sure that Vegeta's fate was sealed and glad that it was him and not her. Brolly on the other hand, stared at Bulma as though she'd just grown four more arms. Bulma noticed it, and swung on him.

"What?! Do you have a problem with me angry?!" Brolly's eye twitched, and Sapphire wasn't sure if he was going to make Bulma headless or laugh at her. It didn't seem like he had time to do anything, however, because a rushed Trunks came spluttering down the stairs, mumbling something along the lines of, "dad's going to kill me". He made it half way out the sliding glass door before Bulma caught him.

"And where do you think _you're _going?!" There was such venom in her voice that it made the hairs on Sapphire's neck coil. Trunks blinked, and looked around the room for answers and support. It was rare that his mom got this worked up about things, but when she did, he'd learned it was usually for a good or justifiable reason. That's when he noticed Brolly sitting at the kitchen table. The legend locked eyes with the demi-Saiyan, and Trunks found it hard look away. It was an unspoken challenge that the Saiyan in him fully understood and wanted so badly to answer to. But the older Saiyan didn't threaten him as Trunks expected he might. He was sure Brolly would have long ago rid of the two women if he meant any trouble at the moment. So, as hard as it was, he formulated an answer for his mother.

"I'm supposed to be training right now." His tone felt sharper than he'd intended, and he saw that fire rise back into Bulma's cheeks. He honestly didn't want to be any later than he was. He wanted to respect his mother, but it always felt more important to respect his father first. His father could cause him physical harm with minimal remorse (especially if he'd felt it justified). That alone had instilled in Trunks a sort of fearful and awe-filled respect for the man. Trunks watched in horror as Bulma's face went from livid anger to a quiet disappointment. If there was any weapon that she could his against him, it was disappointment. He went to comfort her, but Brolly interjected.

"Why don't we all go to the training grounds?" His voice was flat, as though he didn't really care, but wanted to be anywhere but where he was and listening to anything but the family dispute currently taking place. Sapphire stared flatly at him, and Bulma looked as though she were about to argue.

"That's a great idea! Come on mom, please?" Trunks dove for the bait before Bulma could destroy it, and his mother had a hard time saying no to those pleading eyes.

------------------------------------

"You're leaving yourself vulnerable, Goten!" Gohan shouted as the youth stood, recovering from being thrown to the ground. He slid back into his fighting stance, his eyes holding a very Son determination. Goten, determined to get it right, nodded in assent. Gohan rushed him again. Thrusting his hands out, crossing his fore arms, and folding his hands into fists; he blocked Gohan's kick. With a speed many wouldn't expect the youngster to be capable of, he grabbed Gohan's ankle in both hands and twisted. Gohan went with the momentum instead of fighting it, and used it to his advantage. Catching himself in a push-up position, Gohan kicked up and out with his heel. It met solid with Goten's gut, and the teen landed in a heap on the ground. He was already sore enough from the previous losses.

"You need to look ahead of what's happening and what's going to happen. Always be aware of the results of your actions and choices." Gohan instructed as he stood. "You're doing well in finding ways to move around your opponent in that unpredictable moment, but don't forget that your opponent may be just as good as you. Then, not only having to be one step ahead... you will have to be two or three steps ahead." He spoke sagely as he ruffled Goten's hair. His younger brother gave him a thumbs up and Gohan helped him to his feet.

"Good job!" Goku cheered as he sat cross legged next to Vegeta. The two sat behind a computer and watched as it recorded the fight, the powerlevels, and other such statistics. The Son brothers sidled over to take a look at the mock fight, but halted mid step and became rigid. Both full blooded Saiyans followed suit as well. They didn't have much time to deliberate on the eerie feeling they all felt, for Vegeta's son and company soon joined them in the clearing.

It was not an awkward silence, nor a moment of telltale shock. It was that suspended second one feels when something so very wrong, and at the same time so very right, takes place before one can handle the facts. Vegeta is indignant, Goku already knows, Gohan is strangely at war with himself, and Goten looks as though he's nearly lost control of his bladder. He looks hesitantly at Trunks, unsure if he should let Brolly out of his sights. Trunks only shrugs, a silent shake of his head wisely telling Goten to dismiss the fear. The moment was becoming stifling, and Goku moved to break it.

"Hey! Come to spar with us?" The question was directed at Brolly, whose concentration was broken by the query. He deliberated a moment, and in this moment, Goku's suspicions were confirmed. 'It won't be long until that power is out of control', the thought came to him in disappointment, but he refused to allow it to shroud out all hope. Gohan watched his father relax easily, and so he made an effort to follow suit. It has a domino effect, and soon the group of fighters is at an awkward ease.

"I will just watch today." Brolly responded, but something in his eyes remained deadly. Sapphire couldn't pin it down, but she was sure the hostility wasn't there at all this morning. Even in the the early morning when the sun had not yet risen, she had not felt the rising ire she felt from him now. Sapphire watched as he eyed the computers, and she was about to explain when Goku beat her to it.

"We have the computers here to record the mock battles and powerlevels and such. Just a small favor from Bulla for her science fair project." It appeared Brolly's interest was peaked, as he drew nearer and sat not far from the other two. Goku took this as a sign to continue explaining, so he began pointing several things out on the screen as Trunks and Gohan set to sparring.

Sapphire watched, amused, as Brolly began to 'fit in'. It was awkward how natural he looked amongst them. And yet, she couldn't banish how terrible he'd been, and how terrible he'd be again. How easily he'd over powered her was sickening for her alone. And not Goku alone could stop him. What was more, it felt so much easier when she could see him as a monster. The more 'human' he became to her, the harder it was for her to get him out her head, and out from under her skin.

"Sapphire." Bulma was waving a hand in front of her face, and it took a moment for the younger woman to realize she'd totally spaced out. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she apologized. Bulma waved it away and lowered her voice into a conspiratorial whisper, "How did you do it?" Sapphire blinked in confusion, and the other rolled her eyes as though the other girl were too dense.

"I didn't do anything... It was a deal. We have one month to convince him were worth keeping our lives." Sapphire explained when she caught on. It was beginning to sound more and more unrealistic the more she said it aloud and thought about it. How the heck was that going to be possible, anyways? From the frown that spread across Bulma's face, apparantly she didn't see much hope either.

"That sounds more like enough peace time to figure out how to destroy us..." Bulma grumbled. Sapphire hadn't thought of that. It gave her a sudden heavy feeling of hopelessness, and she sunk to the grass and buried her face in her hands.

"Ohhh no... what do we do Bulma?" She asked, but when she looked up, the blue haired woman was glaring at her husband with her arms crossed. She trudged over to inflict punishment on him while Sapphire sat on the grass, defeated and ruined. She was sure that even though things weren't quite looking up, they weren't looking down anymore, either. She was sure she could relax knowing they weren't going to die tomorrow. But now things looked depressingly similar to the way that they'd been before.

"Good job, Trunks!" Goku shouted to the purple haired youth, when he dodged one of Gohan's swift saves. Looking to the screen, he berated Gohan, telling him to bring his powerlevel down a notch.

"Why would he want to do that?" The question came unexpectedly, and Goku looked to Brolly thoughtfully. He'd set to just watching the mock fight after Goku had explained the computers, and hadn't said anything after that.

"Well, we want them to face each other off at an equal power level to determine the differences in skill. Right now, training is about technique, not about force." Goku explained, but Brolly didn't nod or show that he'd understood. In fact, he appeared as though he were waiting for Goku to continue. "Uhh, well, see.. if gohan raised his powerlevel to his limit then he would be using more force than necessary. It wouldn't make him any better of a fighter, either, because he couldn't push himself beyond that limit as easily as he could with his powerlevel as it is now." Goku couldn't think of any other way to explain, and he was thankful when Brolly nodded. His head was starting to ache from trying to explain so many complicated workings (touche).

"How does he control his powerlevel?" Brolly furrowed his brow as he asked this question.

"It's a mix of patience and mental rather than physical work. But if anything, it takes more energy to raise our powerlevels rather than to lower them. But I imagine it would work much the same. And just like now with Gohan, every now and then a surge of adrenaline or just instinct will cause us to bring up our level, but powering down shouldn't be that much of a challenge." As he finished explaining, he watched Brolly's frown deepen considerably. Even without much perceptivity, Goku could tell they were diving into a touchy subject.

"It would be a good thing for all of us to practice... especially you, Kakkarot." Vegeta stated gruffly from where he sat on the other side of Goku, who was about to argue, but then realized the save in time to go with it.

"Yeah, actually... how 'bout tomorrow?" Goku said with a nod. Vegeta gave a nod and a grunt in ascent, and then turned to bark instructions at the two boys who looked near to gnawing on eachother as a last resort to see who would win. That's usually what happened when Goten unceremoniously jumped into a fight against Trunks. The three boys who'd been sparring sidled over and the plan for tomorrow's training schedule was discussed. Brolly sat and listened, appearing a part of what they were talking about. But as Sapphire watched him, she felt like he was elsewhere entirely. He lifted his eyes to her, and embarrassed that she'd been caught staring, she looked down at her hands. She could feel her face heat up, and she willed for herself to stop. There was nothing to be embarrassed about! But anyone would blush if they'd been caught staring, right? She tried to convince herself, and didn't notice when Chi Chi declared all the women cook up a huge feast for Vegeta and Bulma's anniversary.

She did notice when a large hand was held before her. Confused, she looked up to see Brolly looking down upon her with a most serious expression, and behind him, the group was trudging off towards the summer home. Flustered, she took his offered hand and he lifted her easily. She brushed herself off as they followed behind the group. As soon as she settled into a walk beside him, it no longer felt awkward to be in his company. It always seemed like that. As they'd trudged down they stairs and sat at the kitchen table, there wasn't that weird awkwardness that was often found between strangers. Even in the silence... especially in the silence.

---------------------------------

The house was filled with the delicious smell of a feast. So many delectible dishes were laid out on the table, ready to be torn asunder by a house filled with Saiyans and demi-Saiyans with appetites to rival giants. Chi Chi called the rambunctious kids away from the competition on the video games to the table, and Bulma welcomed the guests in that hadn't been able to spend the summer with them. Roshi was his usual lecherous self, and recieved his ceremonious red hand mark. Oolong thundered towards the kitchen, drooling, with puar hot on his heels. There was one person missing from the family, Bulma realized, as she watched Tien and Lunch stumble in with flustered expressions on their faces. Slamming the door, she determined that she refused to let it bring her down. Today was her anniversary with a man that had proven faithful, and she would be happy. Walking towards to the kitchen, she passed their latest addition. He was heading up the stairs, away from the kitchen.

"Brolly, aren't you going to eat with us?" She asked, confused. He shook his head, continuing his trek up the stairs. Shrugging, she made her way into the kitchen to celebrate. Sapphire watched the exchange from the livingroom, and her eyes followed Brolly's journey. When just about everyone had clustered into the kitchen, she stole a bag of crackers and followed his steps.

The hallways upstairs were just as dark as they'd been that morning, if not darker. Sapphire didn't bother, once more, to reach for a light. She trekked quickly to his door and knocked on it twice with her knuckles. No response emanated from the room, and Sapphire bit her lips in painful deliberation. Did she leave him alone and worry over him all night, or did she barge in and possibly make him angry? But wait, worry? What was to worry about? He wasn't human, let alone an ordinary member of his own race... why should she worry?

Angry that she'd let herself worry over him as though he were worth it, she opened his door and stepped into the dark space. She shivered at how cold it was, and looked up to see his window was open. The moon was a pathetic sliver in the sky, making it a dark night. But it shone weak enough of a light that she spotted him sitting just beside his window. He turned to look at her, but she couldn't see his expression. It unnerved her, especially when he didn't say anything.

"I've brought you something." She spoke, closing the door behind her. She hated open doors, as unsafe as it was to leave it closed. It would certainly bar any possible escape. But it would also bar honesty, and that's what she wanted most.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, when he hadn't responded to her offering. He was wearing the white pants and red tie she always saw him in, but nothing more than that. He whispered a 'no', and the gentleness of it sent her heart fluttering. Stunned, a moment, she had to take pause to berate herself. She wasn't a silly little teen and this was a dangerous man. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the room and pulled a chair near to where he sat on the sill. He watched her silently all the while, and Sapphire had to think really hard about not looking awkward. As soon as she sat down, she withdrew her stolen bag of crackers and popped one in her mouth. She offered him some, but he only shook his head. She furrowed her brow as she crunched on her cracker. She was inclined to force him with the humiliation of the 'choo choo' or the 'airplane', but the thought made her giggle before she could feel too frustrated.

"Why won't you eat?" Sapphire asked indignantly as she ate another cracker.

"How do you know I won't eat?" Brolly asked, and when he turned to look at her there was an argumentative gleam in his eyes. This was a man that loved to argue for the sake of arguing. That, she had learned already.

"I don't... but there won't be anything left in this house to eat after dinner." She stated simply and knowingly. Brolly shrugged.

"Do you want me to force feed you?" She asked, challenging him. It illicited a grin from him.

"I'd like to see you try." Brolly straightened his face and challenged her in all seriousness, but Sapphire had come to know better. Withdrawing a cracked from the bag, she returned his most serious expression.

"Ask me a true or false, or a yes or no question, and I will answer. If you think I've lied, then you say so. If I didn't, you have to eat a cracker. If I did, I have to eat a cracker." Sapphire explained.

"That's a silly game. I could just lie about lying." Brolly said with a rolling of his eyes. Sapphire giggled.

"That's why I'm going to trust you." This brought a grudging frown from Brolly.

"You don't want to be here anymore than I do." Brolly said after a moment's thought.

"True." Sapphire answered quickly. He didn't counter so she in turn asked, "You've felt regret."

"False."

"Liar." He deliberated a moment, and then shook his head.

"No, I'm being honest." He said, and Sapphire blinked in surprise, and then popped a cracker in her mouth.

"Have you?" He asked.

"All the time, Brolly." She whispered.

"Do you regret letting me go?"

"A little sometimes, and then other times no. But maybe by the end of this month I will." Her bold honesty brought a wistful smile to his lips, but it wasn't at all malicious. It did make Sapphire feel uncomfortable. She could feel that light tingling in her gut, and it unnerved her. So she quickly dove at her question.

"You can't control your power." She stared him ruthlessly in the eyes, and watched him squirm a moment.

"False."

"You're a bad liar." She said. As he was about to argue, she deftly shoved a cracker in his mouth. He glared mutinously at her as he chewed and swallowed.

"That's not fair... I'm controlling it now, aren't--" He argued, but was cut mid-sentence as she graced him with another cracker. Giggling and very well proud of herself, Sapphire leaned back in her chair and nibbled on her own cracker. She watched thoughfully as Brolly's expression went from lighthearted to deeply pensive. And then he made a strange statement.

"He genuinely cares for her... for that human woman. I never would have thought so." He spoke so quietly that at first Sapphire didn't hear him. When she deciphered his words, they put her into a moment of stunned silence. She knew exactly whom he spoke of.

"He loves her, and she loves him." Sapphire stuttered as she nibbled on the end of a cracker. Brolly grabbed another cracker and chewed on it. "They would both die for one another." She whispered.

"That's a bond I can not understand." He responded, popping another cracker into his mouth.

"Neither can I." Sapphire said thoughtfully after carefully considering his words.


	12. With My Superhuman Might

Author: Wow, I forgot my author's note, lol. That's how crazy excited I was about getting this chapter out. The last chapter felt kind of empty, so I definitely spiced this one up. Review please!

------------------------------

Sapphire was surprised by how settled she felt in the silence around them. She was never one to hold or even direct a conversation when amongst a group of friends, and so silence had always felt awkward to her when in the presence of others. But here, under the light the tiny sliver of a moon could offer, the silence in his presence did not feel awkward. It was thoughtful, surprisingly, and spoke volumes. Anyways, it was better than him lobbing her head off.

"Do you ever feel lonely?" Sapphire asked, continuing their game.

"No." He answered simply, his eyes escaping her face and glancing at the moon. Sapphire watched him steadily for signs of a lie. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to argue against him. She'd already obliterated the point of the game twice.

"You're bluffing." He didn't look at her for a moment, but when he did his face remained blank.

"Why would I feel lonely? I've never needed anyone." Sapphire stared at him in disbelief, unsure how to respond. He truly did not appear to be lying.

"W-well, what about your parents?" Sapphire stuttered, trying to struggle back to the surface where Brolly was some what human and not a strange monster of sorts. He only shook his head slightly, his dark bangs falling into his face. He brushed them away as he explained.

"I never knew my mother, and I killed my father." Said so simply, like a child who saw no wrong in his actions. Sapphire stared, waiting for him to grow horns and devour her. What kind of monster was he?! To destroy his own father!

"I need to go." Sapphire whispered as she stood from her chair. She moved as fast as she could without outright leaping across the room, afraid that he'd pursue her.

"You didn't even ask me why." He whispered just as her hand lay on the door knob, ready to turn the key to her escape. So hushed was his voice, as though he'd rather have her leave, but not in this way. Sapphire brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and slowly turned, avoiding his eyes.

"Why would you kill the man who gave you life...?" Sapphire asked, when he hadn't continued.

"He used me to his advantage... and then tried to leave me to die when he felt my purposes were served. Did he deserve to live?" Brolly explained. Sapphire opened her mouth to argue. She was sure that it wasn't the whole story. No one was completely wrong nor right, but it was hard to debate against so obvious of a wrong. She closed her mouth, unable to argue. Brolly looked away and leaned against the sill. Sighing softly, Sapphire grabbed the throw blanket lying on the end of the bed and wrapped it about herself as she shuffled back towards her chair.

"I guess not everything is the way it always first appears." Sapphire shakily whispered, attempting to relax herself. The calm atmosphere had vanished. There was little room for forgiving where this man was concerned, that was for sure. And if he had little qualm in destroying his own father, then it was easy to see how simple it was to destroy whole races and planets. Shivering, she snuggled deeper under her blanket as though it'd chase away the inner chill.

"Where are your parents?" Brolly asked, escaping a response to her statement.

"I really don't know. Probably still supporting my sister and her wonderful husband. They never did want me to be in the medical or scientific field. I was so idealistic, and they were so conservative. My sister was everything they dreamed of. Miss social party thrower with candles and homemade cakes and cookies and the whole shmoe. I never fit in with my dreams of going to outerspace and my disinterest in make-up and hair." Sapphire explained, with a flippant shrug tailing the end of her rant. It was always a touchy subject. Brolly watched her, mildly amused. "Obviously, I couldn't just crush my parents. Life here is a little more complex than that." She added, muttering. It brought a hair of a smile to Brolly's lips.

"Have you even been to 'outerspace'?" Brolly asked.

"That's two questions." Sapphire argued, "That's not fair."

"I'll give you two." He said, with an exaggerated rolling of his eyes, and the tension slowly began to disappear.

"No... I have never been." Sapphire answered, blatantly disappointed.

"It's peaceful." Brolly exlained, "And very quiet." He closed his eyes, as though to accentuate this point. "Two of the rarest things in the universe." He added. Sapphire stared, absorbing the sight of him silent... and very much at peace. Or so it appeared.

"If you could have one thing what would it be?" Sapphire asked.

"That's not a yes or no, or true or false question." Brolly argued, one corner of his lips pulling up into a grin.

"It'll count for two." Sapphire quarried. Brolly mock frowned.

"That's bending the rules more than just a little." He argued.

"You don't want to answer the question?" Sapphire asked coyly.

"No." He said, "You have one more question." Sapphire glared at him when she realized she'd been tricked. He was smarter than she gave him credit for.

"Fine... I see how it is. Do you miss your home planet?" Sapphire asked.

"No... I never knew it." Brolly said with a shake of his head. "It was destroyed not long after I was born." He explained when Sapphire gave him a bewildered look.

"So you weren't raised amongst other Saiyans?" Sapphire asked out of pure curiosity. Brolly gave her a reproving look and she frowned. Fine... follow the rules.

"Does a half-Saiyan freak you out at all?" Brolly asked, his expression a mix of disgust and slight embarrassment. The suddenness of it all made Sapphire laugh out loud. Simmering down to light giggles, Sapphire shook her head. She couldn't summon anymore of an intelligent response. Abashed, Brolly scratched the back of his neck. "It freaks me out. It's outright disgusting." He muttered.

"It never occurred to me that it was odd." Sapphire said between fatigued huffs of laughter. She still couldn't believe she'd seen Brolly embarrassed. "What's so wrong about it?" She asked, geniunely curious.

"A mixing of races just weirds me out. I guess I've seen it enough on several planets, but I never thought Saiyans would lower themselves to that." Brolly trailed on, and it occurred to Sapphire that even though Brolly hadn't been raised amongst many other Saiyans, he still had their pride. It must run in the blood, she figured. And then a sudden mischeviousness occurred to her, and she couldn't help herself.

"So you're still a virgin, then." Sapphire said smugly, a giggle rising on her lips. Brolly glared at her.

"I should have taken your other question." He muttered. Sapphire raised her eyebrows at him when he didn't answer her question, and he sighed.

"Just because I think crossing races is gross, doesn't mean I haven't done it." He said as he looked away.

"That's not answering my question, Brolly." Sapphire giggled.

"Of course I'm not." He whispered defensively, which elicited another string of giggles from Sapphire.

"You know, I always imagined you would have decimated a planet without spending much time around it." Sapphire moved on.

"One thing I learned from my father was to extract whatever knowledge you could from a planet before wiping it from existence. No point in destroying a civilization until you've reaped the benefits of it." He explained.

"What a noble practice." Sapphire said sarcastically. It brought an approving smile to Brolly's lips.

"But I remember everything." He said, raising an index finger to his temple. "And no one's been forgotten." Sapphire stared at him, confused. She wasn't sure if he was honoring their memories, or simply flaunting his own ability to record information.

"It would have been better to just let them live on." Sapphire stated flatly. The humor fled from Brolly's eyes.

"Some of the planets I destroyed, and the people living on them, did not deserve even remembering." Brolly whispered, but his voice held a warning.

"Like the Saiyans?" Sapphire argued, remembering Bulma's history lesson she'd been given. A dry smile tugged at Brolly's lips, but didn't reach his eyes.

"Ironically, yes. I agree." Sapphire couldn't argue with him. He saw the truth, just as she, and didn't flee from it. Sapphire looked at her hands, escaping his eyes which pierced her fearlessly.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked.

"Because... I'm embarrassed." She whispered.

"Embarrassed about what?" He asked, but received no response. They sat in silence for a moment before Sapphire's chair was yanked straight towards the window sill where Brolly sat. She looked up at him in surprise and indignation.

"That's better." He said with a crooked smile. Sapphire glared at him, but it only made his grin widen.

"You're very attractive when you do that." He whispered, and Sapphire could feel her cheeks heat up in the dark. Oh, how she wanted to slap him.

"I have personal space, you know." She seethed.

"Where? I don't see it." Brolly said, a laugh lacing his words. As if to accentuate his teasing, he brought his face close and rested his cheek against hers. Sapphire's breath caught in her throat and she froze. He was so warm. His breath rolled over her jawline and ear as he nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent. She could feel his coarse, black hair on her face, wild in its own right, and felt the sudden desire to touch it. But she needed to get away. She couldn't have him this close to her. Gently, afraid to push him away, she laid her hands on his shoulders as if to do so. Brolly slid his cheek across hers, coming nose to nose and looking her in the eyes.

"Do I scare you?" He asked, his voice low and dark. Sapphire glared in response, and he closed his eyes, a triumphant smile riding across his lips.

"No." She whispered in attempts to banish her defeat.

"That's a bad lie." He whispered, his warm breath teasing her eye lashes as he placed his lips against her forehead. Her eyes closed of their own accord, and she drew in a shallow breath.

"No, I'm afraid of what you'll do." She whispered, fear and desire gripping her and playing a game of tug-o-war.

"And what will I do?" He asked softly as he drew the tip of his nose along her hairline, down her temples, to place a kiss under her jaw. Sapphire could feel her body taking on a persona of it's own as her hands looped over his shoulders to rest and her head tilted away from him. She had to get away. She had to run!

"Stop... please, Brolly, Stop." She whispered, sounding pathetic to herself. She wanted her composure back. He paused, and it gave her time to regain herself and her senses. She fought to look him in the eyes, but lost. Instead, she found interest in the sliver of a moon in the night sky. Grasping for something to say, she was sure she looked like a fish. She couldn't read his expression when she looked back to him, but he was patient and silent. In fact, he was too patient. He waited long enough for the tears to begin welling in Sapphire's eyes. She felt trapped, she couldn't escape with him so near. When a sob caught in her throat and she buried her face in her hands in shame, he silently watched. He did not touch her, did not speak, and did not offer any condolence. His silence was a harsh dagger, cutting into her. But how could she expect him to be comforting? She'd pushed him away coldly, and then begun to cry. With her face in her hands, she drew a shakey breath and tried to calm herself.

She felt his large hands encase her wrists and pull away her refuge, but she still refused to look at him. Frustrated, Brolly placed her tear stained hands against his own cheeks. Slowly, Sapphire looked up to see him staring down at her with a most intense expression.

"I stopped... so why do you cry?" He asked blatantly and honestly, with a bit of frustration lacing his tones. Sapphire blinked away the bleariness, sniffing pathetically. She didn't know how to answer him in any way, other than to be truthful.

"I'm scared." She said, her voice wobbling. How she hated it! Her weakness, her pettiness. She bit her lip and looked away, unable to hold his gaze.

"Don't be. I promised I wouldn't hurt you." His voice was harsh, as though abhorred with his promise and the fact that he was trying to console her. But the honest truth was that he didn't know how to comfort her, and that was what frustrated him.

"There are more ways than one to hurt somebody." Sapphire stuttered through sniffles and hiccups. The more foolish she felt for crying over something so stupid, the more she wanted to cry. It was a vicious cycle. Brolly recoiled from her as though she'd burned him somehow. It felt very cold in his absence when he stood and slipped away from her with a stealth unbefitting of him. Her hands dropped to her lap and she sat thinking about herself in what felt like a lonely and dark room. She heard the creak of the mattress and somehow felt comforted that he hadn't left. It would have left unfinished business.

"I know that you did not mean to." She whispered, but felt that her words were falling on deaf ears. "I-I know--", she began.

"You don't know anything, so just stop." He sounded tired, and his voice was muffled. Sapphire sat in a hurt silence, waiting for the sting to cause her pain, but she felt oddly numb. Just tired, so tired.

-----------------------------------

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but knew that she'd sat there for some time in the dark. She considered herself, the things she'd said, the conversation they'd had. Everything felt so wrong, and yet it'd been so right. All until she'd cried. If only she'd not cried. Why did she have to cry when he'd stopped, when he'd done as she'd asked? Sapphire wanted to punch herself, to hate herself mercilessly. It was enough hate to keep her frozen in her chair, listening to the tick of the clock as time passed.

"Brolly?" She whispered into the dark. She recieved no response. She didn't hear him snoring, and was offended that he'd ignore her. Standing slowly, she crept towards the bed where he lay half upright against the bedboard and half curled on the actual bed. He was silent, his breath drawn evenly and his eyes closed. He looked to be so easily at peace, much like the small child she'd dreamed of. Without much thought on her part, she tenderly reached foward with one hand and touched his face. How could this be the destroyer of worlds? How could he be the monster she knew him to be? Shuddering, she sat back, recoiling from her own curiosity. This was all wrong. This wasn't how she saw this happening. She couldn't stay here anymore.

Slipping from his room, she rushed to her own. It was with a wild haste that she threw her belongings, as little as they were, into a suitcase and rushed down the stairs. She couldn't stay here. There was only one direction this could go, and it frightened her. If the world ended, then so be it. She knew the Z fighters would find a way to change or defeat them on their own. Bulma said they always had. Besides, she didn't belong here. Rushing to her car, she hastily unlocked it and flung on the heaters once the engine rumbled to life. Panting in her rush, she combed through her hair and attempted to keep herself busy. She couldn't talk reason into herself, because leaving was the only sane thing to do. If she didn't leave now, she'd be stuck here forever trying to change something that could never change.

She backed out of the drive way and flipped on the GPS system and lights. It would be a long drive home. Thankfully, it would give her time to calm her nerves and let the concentration of driving in the dark keep her mind busy with things other than her fear and cowardice. 'But it's not cowardice', she argued with herself, 'it's the smart thing to do'.


	13. Finding I Can Fly

Author: Hey all, sorry for the wait. It might be happening a little more often, much to my dismay. I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. A Great thanks to lovethestory for all of the awesome support! You definitely make writing this story have a purpose when the way is dark and difficult to describe. Thanks again so much. For the rest of you, reviews would be awesome. Even advice on how to improve, which is my sole reason for writing in the first place besides to entertain you, would be much appreciated.

Note: Towards the end (I'll make a note), if you have the song, plug "Walking in the Air" in. If you have the version by George Winston, all the better. And instrumental version would definitely work best.

------------------------------------

The lights passed by her in a blur as she sped down the highway, a world of confusion and worries left behind her. Or so she wanted to believe. But the nagging voice that told her never to run from her fears persisted, albeit weakly. It wasn't until she was cruising into downtown of the nearest large city and her vehicle began to sputter that she realized she was low on gas. Heck, she wasn't just low, she was out of fuel, period. Staring at the meters in disbelief, she cursed her negligence and lack of luck. In a bit of a haste, she swung the car into a parallel parking spot on the curb. Frustrated, she gathered her suitcase and purse and climbed out of the car. She'd take care of it in the morning. For now, she was tired, and she needed a place to rest.

It wasn't a sense of obliviousness that made her blind to her surroundings, but rather the inner chaos that turned her mind into turmoil. In her mind, a thousand questions and a hundred answers swirled angrily about. Nothing tied itself together the way she felt comfortable having it. She was the image of a frazzled woman as she stalked down the pavement, her far away eyes piercing the cement with a ferocious determination to seek out an answer amongst the chaos surrounding her. Something inside her had shut off, melted down, and had ceased to answer the door. A million warning censors were going off in her head, and in a rush to shut them off, she was fleeing the cause of their shrill yell. That was her excuse. Or so she wanted to believe.

However, walking downtown with one's head down at a brisk pace, ignoring the hazards around you, isn't the smartest idea. Sapphire quickly realized her err when she collided with someone in front of her. The being staggered, cursing as he nearly fell. Sapphire indeed did fall, sprawling across the pavement. Immediately, as though on a cue, her cheeks began to burn. She could feel her hands sting with the pain of cement burn. Without looking up, she mumbled a string of apologies and humbly righted herself. She looked up to see a man in a business suit glaring venemously at her. Swallowing, she bowed her head and apologized, and then made to leave. He halted her, grabbing the crook of her elbow to stop her. Sapphire turned to look at him, her face incredulous.

"You should watch yourself." His voice held a warning. It was coarse, and instantly it reminded her of a man who delved into dark practices. Shuddering, she nodded briskly, taking his 'advice' at face value before sidling away from her. She continued down the side walk, more aware of herself and her surroundings. Perhaps now hyper aware and dually worried about her safety.

"Hey little mousey." A voice cooed slimely from the edge of the sidewalk. Sapphire blanched at a prostitute who stared at her as though she were something to eat. She kept walking, feeling the overly painted eyes burning into her back. Taking a shuddering breath, she began scanning signs for a place to stay the night. Her walk stretched out before her for some time before she found a shabby inn with vacancies. Hesitating like someone used to much higher class surroundings, she opened the door and stepped into a dimly lit hall. A little bell sounded her arrival, but the woman at the desk didn't look up. Clearing her throat, Sapphire stepped into the small lobby.

"I saw you had some vacancies." Sapphire squeaked. The woman slowly rolled her eyes above her glasses, glaring up at Sapphire. She had brilliantly dyed red hair cut short at the nape of her neck. Gawdy hoops hung from her ears and she had the expression of someone who sat at a desk all day doing nothing and was in their element there. She didn't respond to Sapphire, so she tried again.

"I'd like a room, please." She breathed. Rolling her eyes back down to the magazine she was snooping through, she took her time withdrawing the rollbook from beneath the desk. Sapphire waited, her foot unable to remain still.

"Room 105." That's all she said as she shoved a contract and a key towards her. Sapphire was glad to have the distraction, and she dove towards the paperwork as though it were her hero. She quickly read over everything and filled it out. Picking up her keys, she asked for directions. The woman drawled out the way, and Sapphire lit out of the room as though it stank. And it indeed rank. Something about the room smelled of decay, be it of intelligence or body.

At least the heavy set lady hadn't led her wrong. She easily found the room. The door opened to reveal a depressing setting. Everything was a terrible grey color enough to drive a mind insane. Reluctantly, she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. It stank in here too, and so she moved to open the window. Typical of her luck, the window was stuck. With a flippant sigh, she threw herself onto the mattress, allowing the day's stressful events wash over her. She couldn't hold back the tide any longer.

_"Embarrassed about what?" He'd asked before he'd yanked her chair closer to him than she felt comfortable. She couldn't summon an answer for him, especially now that they were so close. She could feel her heart flutter with fear... and something else she couldn't describe._

_"That's better." He whispered, a playful smirk tugging at his lips. Was it wrong to find that so handsome? She didn't want to, and she didn't want to be so close to him. She glared at him. It was her last defense._

With a frustrated groan, Sapphire buried her face in her pillow. How could she be so stupid? To think that he was at all human? Did she really think that she could ever change him without a consequence?

"I hope that you understand my contract holds with you, and you only." Sapphire lept from her bed, a wild scream escaping her throat. She looked up with wide eyes to see him standing there in his typical, triumphant glory. He looked down upon her with a most serious expression, one that bespoke a coming storm.

"H-how'd you find me?" She whispered. Brolly rolled his eyes, as though it were all too obvious.

"How'd you get in here so quietly?!" Sapphire asked before he could voice his disdain with her. Her voice was rising, although not yet to the point of hysteria. It was instinct to delay the inevitable.

"You neglected to lock the door, little mouse." He said, a wicked smile taking hold of his features. Sapphire's face paled.

_"You should watch yourself." The odd man in the business suit muttered, his dark voice crawling with deceit. If only she'd looked over her shoulder by his words._

"Why can't you leave me alone?" She whispered weakly, the sudden realization hitting her with full force. She watched in horror as Brolly's face slowly darkened. The storm was brewing, and she was only feeding it.

"So you can finish what you started!" His voice rose steadily with each word and they cut into Sapphire with their intensity. She could see such fury crossing his face, and it sent her blood rushing and her instincts screaming at her to run.

"I-I'm afraid." Sapphire countered in a weak whisper. She hated the way she sounded to herself.

"Weak! I gave you a chance to help yourself and your friends and this is how you use it!" Brolly closed in on her, his face not far from hers. Sapphire flinched away from him. She knew how right he was, and she hated it.

"I... I don't..." Sapphire choked out, but couldn't bring herself to spill the words.

"You don't what?" He whispered, his voice dark and cynical. Sapphire wanted so terribly to answer him, but she didn't even want to answer to herself. A shiver coursed through her as she placed her palms on his chest. Like a guard she kept them there, as though it'd keep him from coming any closer. Closing her eyes, she took a trembling breath.

(Plug that song in)

"I don't want to hope for something that isn't real." She whispered, her eyes on her own hands. The room delved into a silence that penetrated the core of her being. He was not a stupid man, that much Sapphire had come to understand, and she knew he could decipher her fears and their source. She waited for him to yell at her, to strike her down, or to simply walk away. But for a long time he silently remained, and she quietly stood as still as she could.

She almost jumped in fright when a withering sigh escaped him. He appeared to wilt as he let go the anger that she'd watched him build and had helped to feed. Perplexed, she looked up at him to see his eyes quietly closed and his face at a strange sort of peace. Slowly, like one handling a frightful animal, he took her wrists and drew her arms over his shoulders. Sapphire remained still as he hooked his arm under her knees and lifted her effortlessly.

Something about the way he gently held her quelled the instinctual fear rising within her gut. She felt oddly safe, and the trembling worries were quieted. He turned slowly towards the window, and Sapphire couldn't help but wonder if he moved so carefully for a certain reason. He easily flung the sliding window open and crouched through it. The cool air contrasted against the warmth he provided. The busy city could be seen below in all it's rampant glory. The bustling sound of nightlife lifted past the kingdom of lights and bells and whistles and machines. Without hesitation, Brolly lifted from the window and floated into the dark night sky.

As frightening as Sapphire had found it, she'd been graced with the knowledge that the Z-fighters could fly, but she had no idea that Brolly had the same talent. She clutched closer, feeling

terribly exposed to the open and a certain doom of falling to a horrible death. Brolly chuckled softly, and Sapphire looked up to see him staring off towards the stars, and the direction they were going. She followed his line of sight, but only saw the wild expanse of space. It enamored her, all the tiny stars appearing to be something so much smaller than they really were. They were so far away, and yet here in the sky, they felt so close that she could reach out and pluck one out of the blue dark.

A small sound like an electric spark sizzled a moment before she was enveloped in a green encasement. She blinked several times, clearing the shock of light it had dealt to her eyes. She wanted to question it, to ask why and how, but there was a much more pressing question she had for him.

"Where are we going?" She asked hesitantly.

"Where would you like to go?" He returned, his voice quiet and mingled with concentration. Sapphire stared at him a moment, not sure if he was kidding. "Look down." He whispered, a smile lacing his tone. Sapphire did as he bade, and gasped in shock. Clinging to him tightly, she stared in bewildered fright at the Earth below them in all its blue and green glory. She could see the clouds littered over the atmospheres, and all the countries on the side they observed. She couldn't bring herself to breath, as though the scientist in her knew she wasn't supposed to be able to.

"H-how...?" Sapphire asked, unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful sight.

"Stop asking how and start believing." Brolly whispered.

Sapphire looked up at him to see him watching her steadily, as though he half expected her to explode into a frenzy of fear and outrage. But his expression was too welcoming to allow for her to fear him. Now that she thought about it, there wasn't fear within her, but wonder. How she'd dreamed of one day visiting outerspace! But it wasn't something that just anyone did. You had to have money and prestige, amongst many other things. Things that Sapphire didn't have, and didn't see herself ever obtaining. She could feel a wave of gratitude wash over her, and it filled her with the impulse to cry with fulfillment. Blinking back tears, she looked away, but remembering how much it bothered him, she struggled to look him in the eye.

"Thank you." She whispered. Approval adorned his face as well as a small smile. But the smile didn't reach his eyes, and a part of Sapphire couldn't help but wonder why. The sadness wasn't befitting of him; or was it something else? A small fire of determination to know grew, and she made an effort to maintain eye contact.

"It's beautiful."

"It is." He agreed. Sapphire's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Could you destroy something so beautiful?" Brolly looked to the Earth, his eyes filled with the reflection of the planet's beauty.

"I could." He whispered, but there was a lack of conviction to his voice that left hope in Sapphire. Tentatively, she unentwined one hand from the other and laid it on his cheek. Turning his eyes towards her own, she studied what she saw there. What a maddening mystery laced with danger. What an enigma layered between insanity and a harsh reality. And so close was she to it, as she brought her lips to his. Self preservation and shyness stayed passion in its place, but the coals of the fire simmered to life and remained so as he accepted her gift. A gentle pull told her they were moving again, and she softly laid her head against his warm chest as he carried her. Home. She knew he was taking her home. She didn't know how... so she just believed.


	14. So High Above With You

Author: Wow, I should seriously write a soundtrack to this story. That song was just too well linked for that part, and I just had to share. I'll try to remember to insert songs where they fit, if they fit, so you guys can get more out of the chapters! D

I'm determined to believe that Sapphire's theme song is "Hopeless" by KT Tunstall. Look for it, haha, and you'll know what I'm talking about.

Here's the list:

Song #1: Walking in the Air, by Mari Fujiwara. From the beginning.

Song #2: The Promise, by Michael Nyman.

Song #3: Ashielf Pi, by E.S. Posthumus.

Song #4: Accident, from the Horse Whisperer Soundtrack.

Song #5: There Was Snow, from the Horse Whisperer Soundtrack.

LadyEval: -blush blush- Thanks so much for the compliment. I just couldn't stop smiling after that, and it definitely made me feel very special. I'll be sure to list anymore songs that I use to get my muse going.

lovethestory: I'm glad you liked the song too. It's one of my faves! I have a ridiculous number of various versions of it.

Enjoy everyone!

P.S. If any of you have some artistic talent (unlike me, lol) I would adore a drawn scene of the two from the story! Sapphire can look however you wish. I didn't describe her because I wanted her to look however each reader thought she should look. So if you want to draw some stuff of her (and Brolly), I'd love it! I'll keep all of it and host it on a site that'll go on my profile, and all credit will go to you! If you have a deviantart account, let me know! Just e-mail them to me at if any of you would like to rewrite a summary for the story to grab more readers, please do! 255 words is all I'm allowed. You can do a review type thing like New York times with your name attached! I'm sure that whatever you can think of will outdo my crappy summary, lol.

----------------------------------------------

Status: Week One

Progress: Significant difference, less violent but pensive.

They traveled quickly, the shell of protection no longer enveloping them. She could feel the bitter wind numb the side of her face that wasn't tucked close to her source of warmth. The lights of the big city had quickly vanished behind them in a world of mundane chaos. The only brilliant source of guiding light was the moon as it slowly pulled aside a veil of dark clouds to reveal itself. The tiny stars, brightest in these dark places, speckled across the dark ocean above. Her eyes blinked against the rush of air, that passed continuously with their speed, to gaze upon them. So close, yet so far. She'd felt near enough to pluck them from the heavens and hold their wild power in the palm of her hand. The idea had excited her, and it still did. She imagined herself as the little girl she was once was, peering through her telescope if only to bring her closer to their glory. Their light shone always, an orb of pulsating radience and strength which grew and enveloped itself until one day there just wasn't enough force to contain its power, and it burst into a brilliant display of what it once fought to contain.

She closed her eyes, sighing in content, a world of worry and fear behind her but not by far. She was too tired to counter them, and so much of her didn't want to at the moment. She could feel their direction change as they descended. Brolly lighted near the window sill and Sapphire reached out towards it to step into the chilly room. Rubbing her arms, she looked about to see they were back in his room. She was about to ask why his and not her own when she heard a thud. Sapphire turned to see Brolly curse in another language as he brought his hand to his forehead. Sapphire's eyebrows rose, and she fought the urge to giggle.

"Did you just smack your head?" Sapphire asked, giggles curling around her words.

"Window's kind of small." He muttered as he righted himself in the room. He looked exhausted as he sat down at his place in front of the window. Sapphire smiled wistfully as she grabbed the throw she'd been curled in earlier. Sidling towards her chair, she peered at him as he closed the window and leaned against the cold glass. She sat down, studying his placid expression. His eyes were closed and his mouth set in a tired line. When he didn't appear as though he were going to say or do anything, Sapphire moved to sit across from him at the sill. Curling her legs close to her, she rewrapped herself in her blanket. His eyes opened a bit, watching her make herself comfortable. Distracted, Sapphire played with the edge of her blanket. The quiet was beginning to swell and inspire her restless nature. Brolly watched her idly, and it began to unnerve her.

"What?" She asked, defensive. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Go to sleep, you're bothering me." She said flatly. Brolly's eyebrows rose.

"You sat right where I was going to stretch my legs." He said, a smile creeping onto his lips. Sapphire stared at him flatly, trying not to laugh.

"That's just too bad, isn't it." She countered, raising her chin in defiance. Brolly glared at her, albeit futilely. He shifted, and Sapphire watched in confusion as he turned his back to her. Had she really bothered him that badly? And then he leaned back, his head resting against her knees. Dragging the chair over with his foot, he propped his feet up against the furniture and crossed his ankles over it. With a deep breath and heavy sigh, Sapphire watched him close his eyes and relax.

"You're something else if you think I'm going to stay squished up like your pillow in this corner all night." Sapphire muttered after a long moment of silence.

"Go to sleep, you're bothering me." Brolly returned, a smile evident in his voice. Sapphire couldn't help but giggle, idly playing with a few strands of his hair. She caught herself and withdrew her hand.

"Fine." She countered rebelliously as she struggled to stretch her legs out. She realized, to her dismay, that the only lady like way to do so was to sit cross legged. Rolling her eyes and sighing, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. What a long night.

(Time for Song #2)

They slumbered, and in the midst of that clear night she dreamt. The Earth was beautiful as it floated in the midst of the blackness of space. A world teaming with life and beauty and history lay before her like a brilliant sculpture of living serenity. Independent of humanly needs, she flew as she wished. Grasping a tiny light in the palms of her hands, she blew on it. Bits of stardust flittered into the dark, swirling around her within the void. She watched in wonder as it glittered and fluttered away on an invisible wind. Such wonder and such beauty! Her soul was at peace and her heart warm with admiration. It was so quiet and so peaceful, just as he'd said as he'd closed his eyes in remembrance of the feeling. And he'd shared that with her if only because she'd spoken of its importance to her. And how she'd believed it'd never be possible! She just couldn't believe her own eyes as they both floated high above the earth together, looking upon it in its whole and glorious entirety. She dreamt of his warmth and his gentleness, and how she'd kissed him. How soft he'd been, how kind and welcoming. There was nothing to fear in his arms, for he spoke in silent words of how he'd never allow harm to come her way. But did he not understand that it wasn't others she feared, not even him, but herself? Perhaps his consuming power frightened her, but not as much as how addictive it was. She was a moth to the flame, craving his company in all the worst ways. He'd destroy her heart and soul before he ever destroyed her physical being, and that was what she feared most.

He stirred, and it awoke her in the early morning. He whispered something soft in his sleep, but she couldn't translate the words. Her legs were falling asleep, and she stretched them out. Leaning foward, she laid her chin on the crown of his head, peering down at his sleeping face. Tenderly, she placed a quiet kiss there. Was she only growing fond of him, or was it what she had been running from? Was it what she feared would swallow her whole and cage her heart? Sighing, she watched her breath wisp his bangs about. The urge to touch him was all too strong, and she gently let her fingers travel over his cheek and study his lips. Everything about him was obstinate and masculine. It was everything she did her best to stay away from, that was for sure. But the thought only brought a smile to her lips this time. She had to believe that there was nothing to fear. She just had to.

It was ironic, that was why. The way he'd stepped away from her just seconds before strangling the life from her. The way he'd fled from crushing her against the wall. The way he moved, as though afraid he'd end her being any moment if he weren't careful. It was wrong for her to fear him when she could see such caution in his eyes. Everyone held at least a little fear for him, even the Z fighters. And that's what he wanted. He savored that respect, but not Sapphire's fear. No. She knew that now, and she had to be brave if she wanted to follow through with her deal. That's what he'd meant by saying she must finish what she'd started, be it a success or not. Of many things, this was more easily said than done. Fear was a common ally of hers, and to abandon it felt ludacris. But as she gazed down upon his slumbering face, she could not deny him of the silent request.

She just hoped that she was right by doing so.

--------------------------------------

"Sapphire?!" She could hear the vague wailing on the edge of her consciousness, thick as though still in dream. Slowly she awoke, but found herself way too comfortable and warm to move. Blinking wearily, she opened her eyes just as Brolly's door was flung wide open.

"Saffie?!" Bulma stood in the door way, still in her bathrobe and her hair disheveled. It must have been rather early. The blue hair woman stood, her jaw hanging loose as though she were in the midst of belting something. Sapphire half smiled and bade good morning, but Bulma remained enamored. And then she remembered.

She was in Brolly's room.

With her cheeks burning she jumped up to find that she was curled up in Brolly's lap, still at the window sill. Brolly shifted and mumbled something, obviously still asleep. Looking from him to Bulma, she stuttered. The older woman fought to recovered. Her hand flinched to her brow, and then she crossed her arms, then rubbed her eyes and crossed them again. They didn't seem to still, as they flurried about in confusion in place of the words she couldn't seem to say. Sapphire crawled from the sill and left the throw with Brolly. Abashed, she nearly ran towards Bulma and nudged the woman out the door. As she closed the door behind her, she looked to her right to see Vegeta leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a rather amused expression on his face. Sapphire was sure her face was going to melt off.

"I'll tell you now that there aren't many secrets in this house." Vegeta said, his eyebrows raising. Sapphire struggled under his calculating expression before Bulma dove to the rescue.

"Don't start on her, you creep." Bulma warned. Vegeta smirked, but didn't press. She knew he was only toying with her, but it was too sensitive of a subject for Sapphire to joke about. "It's breakfast time." Bulma said, regaining her composure. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her as she turned the direction of the subject, but accepted the escape for both of them as he led the way downstairs.

Sapphire hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled the cooking bacon and pancakes. Nearly drooling, she dove towards her food and set up a plate. Sitting at the table, she suddenly felt guilty when she watch Brolly sidle down the stairs as he clearly fought to wake himself up. Bulma saw him and shoved a plate in his direction. Momentarily surprised, he took the plate. Fearlessly, the blue haired woman nudged him towards a chair next to Sapphire. He gladly took it and sat down. Sapphire caught him watching the Z-fighters with mild interest as they hurriedly shoveled food into their mouthes as though in a wild race. A wistful smile touched his lips as he began to eat. It was then that Sapphire realized how lonely it must have been living with only his father. Being born of a race of people who thrived on a companionship and brotherhood amongst their own blood must have made such a life devoid of others like him feel very empty. She wondered if it had anything to do with his slightly anti-social behavior, and if that was what he looked to be appreciating. 'That, or it was Chi Chi's wondrous cooking skills, because there was no way that Bulma had cooked this', Sapphire thought with a laugh.

"How do you guys like your breakfast?" Bulma asked with a gleam in her eye as she took a bite. The table went completely silent as though someone had just died and turned their eyes on Bulma. She swallowed her bite and gave a big smile, holding up the victory sign. Several faces paled, the Saiyans dug back in as though anything they could eat was worth food poisoning, and Sapphire accepted being wrong with a grudging shrug. Bulma smiled proudly and winked at Sapphire, who pretended she'd known all along and returned the smile.

"So we gunna spar today?" Goten said between mouthfuls. Chi Chi glared at him scornfully but he did an amazing job of ignoring her. Every fighter at the table wooped as they jumped for thirds and fifths. Bulma and Sapphire rolled their eyes at one another dramatically and laughed. Goku looked pensive for a moment, as though he were remembering that they had something else planned but weren't quite sure what it was, before agreeing wholeheartedly. Whatever it was, either he couldn't remember or it wasn't worth thinking too much about.

-----------------------------------------

Out on the feild stood the warriors while Bulma and Sapphire sat behind two computers and a chaotic mess of wires. Bulla stood somewhere behind them, watching as they recorded the information for her science project. Although the rules of sparring had been well explained to Brolly more times than the Saiyan wanted to hear (by the fifth odd time he looked as though he'd run away mentally), the fighters appeared itchy and nervous. Sapphire suddenly didn't feel so stupid for her fear of the man. Even these grown, muscled, well trained fighters were on their toes. All three girls watched in amusement as Trunks acted bravely and chose to side with Gohan and Goku. Vegeta glared at him mutinously, especially when the three beckoned Goten onto their side. Vegeta slowly looked over to Brolly, who stared distractedly at his feet.

"I guess it's you and me." He growled, unwilling to skip off to the seemingly stronger side. Brolly slowly looked over to Vegeta and brought his hands together, fist under palm. A cracking of knuckles sounded, and a lopsided grin conquered his features.

"You can join them if you want." He said low. Vegeta blinked several times before regaining his tough exterior. He grunted and crossed his arms. Brolly chuckled, appearing lighthearted about the whole ordeal.

"Alright, ready? This is a group warm-up, no energy attacks!" Goku called out. Vegeta rolled his neck and loosed his shoulders, and Bulma grunted in approval in the distance from behind her computer. Sapphire looked at her in question as she studied the other woman's far away expression.

"Earth to Bulma, what is on _your_ mind?" Sapphire said as she waved a hand in front of Bulma's face. The blue haired woman smiled deviously, and that alone told Sapphire she probably didn't want to know. With an exasperated expression, she turned to watch the sparring unfold.

(Plug in Song #3)

In an uncanny unison, the Saiyans all slowly and thoughtfully shifted into their fighting positions. Their eyes were serious with a deep concentration as they all observed weaknesses in themselves and their opponents. Some quietly calmed themselves, taking deep and slow breathes, others appeared not to breath at all. There was a stillness amongst them, alike the grey clouds before they turned black and hailed their lightning and thunder.

Goten and Trunks moved with experienced likeness as though they were one being. Goku set off one way and Gohan in the other. Vegeta jumped into a defensive stance as he met with Goten and Trunks from the front, and Gohan from the right. Brolly, who stood to Vegeta's left, was faced with Goku. Bulma chuckled as Vegeta's eyes furrowed at the betrayal and terrible odds, but met the challenge nonetheless. Sapphire's focus was elsewhere. She watched the number on the screen jump drastically. It took leaps, while the others rose steadily, shifting between rising and falling as each took moments during a defensive movement to raise their level. But Brolly's jumped, and kept jumping effortlessly. She looked up to see him bat Goten off of Vegeta and continue his momentum into a roundhouse kick that collided with Goku's crossed arms. Brolly quickly moved away before the other Saiyan could take advantage of his precarious position.

A flare of ominous light shot around Goten and Trunks as each powered up instantaneously into Super Saiyan. Vegeta followed suit, matching them step for step. Gohan jumped to his father's side as the older Saiyan powered up, leaving Gohan and Brolly in their base forms. The two rounded on Brolly, and he met them movement for movement. The differences in their fighting styles were very clear, as Goku remained swift and skilled while Brolly moved with powerful thrusts and swipes intended to do their damage on a single hit. Sapphire's eyes jumped between the fight and the screen. She could feel her heart beginning to race as the number became threateningly unstable. She nudged Bulma to get the older woman's attention, but Bulma could only shrug. She didn't know what to say. Both knew the guys would be able to sense it, and if they were worried, they would have done something about it already.

The aura about Brolly became visible as his power rose into a flare. His hair stood but didn't shift to gold, rather a blue-ish hue. This was all in between a mid attack towards Gohan. His hand shot out towards the young man's face and grasped it, sending him sprawling onto his back. He followed the youth towards the ground as he brutally kicked out behind him. Goku didn't see that kind of attack coming, and his head shot back as Brolly's heel connected with his chin. The Legend backflipped off of Gohan and elbowed Trunks in the back of his neck. He spun around in time to defend himself against Goku, who had quickly recovered. His speed increased at a rate that made Sapphire dizzy, and eventually she couldn't even follow the fight any longer. She looked down at the screen as the number began a more steady rise, but still rising in a rate that alarmed her. She looked at Bulma, her expression queazy, to see the other woman biting her lip in worry. Brolly became a flash of gold not unlike the others as they sparred. Biting her nails, Sapphire watched in frightened worry as the Saiyan met the large force with a terrible ease.

'If he wants to destroy us... he will.' The thought ran through Sapphire's mind like wildfire as the sparring became brutal before her eyes.

"Should we call for time?" Sapphire asked, her voice a small squeak. Bulma looked as though she were deliberating with herself before nodding. Sapphire stood and opened her mouth to yell time, but was stopped short when Brolly dodged an attack and moved a distance away from the fight. She watched, thoroughly confused, as Goku halted and stopped his son from jumping towards the older Saiyan. Brolly set his stance, a short yell escaping his lips as a pulse of energy shot from around him. The sound barrier surely exploded, for the boom that ricocheted around the small valley left Sapphire's ears ringing and unable to function. A small crater encircled Brolly where he stood, back in his base form and glaring mutinously at nothing in particular. Goku, however, was smiling triumphantly.

"Hey, you actually did it." Goku laughed at let loose a triumphant whoop. Gohan looked at his father in question, and all the other fighters appeared thoroughly confused. All except Vegeta, who was surely pretending like he just didn't care, as he powered down. Brolly ignored Goku and turned away from the fight. Sapphire watched with curiosity mingled with the fear that had outlined most of her moments around him. He looked so tired as he walked towards the area where the sat. Sapphire couldn't help but noticed how he appeared such a shadow of his former self that she remembered in the days they'd first been attempting to calm him down. A tinge of regret found its way into her heart, but she fought it off. She gave him a reassuring smile and sat down, pointing to the spot next to her.

The rest of the day he silently sat beside her, his eyes closed in thought or meditation, as the sparring and training continued. Sapphire kept her eyes on the screen, but her thoughts meandered elsewhere. Something was so vacant from Brolly as he'd trekked back towards their little safe spot. Something that had been so frighteningly beautiful that she just couldn't seem to pin down. It nagged at her heart and mind all the way back to the house, through dinner, and even as she dressed for bed.

(Plug in Song #4 & Song #5 to follow right after.)

Exasperated, she made a nervous journey to his room after the house had fallen into a slumber. She knocked lightly on the door but recieved no answer. Tentatively, she opened the door to find the room empty. Confused, she pondered where he might have gone. Biting her lip, she guessed exploring wouldn't hurt. The only other likely places were the kitchen and the lab. She began her quest only to find that the kitchen was also empty, filled only with the blue glow of the moon. The kitchen had been abandoned half filled with dishes, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her own mother would have flipped.

Heading down the hall towards the lab, she began to feel uneasy. Something just didn't seem right to her, and her steps became more rushed. The lab had been left unlocked, and the door didn't even request a code from her. As she stepped into the laboratory, she gasped in shock. Her heart jumped into her throat and she rushed into the room. The door closed behind her, but she took no notice. Her foot slid slightly on the tiles as she moved towards the source of the spilled blood. He was in pain, she could clearly see it.

"Oh my God, Brolly." The words tumbled passed her lips, rushed, as she crouched down to reach out to him. He was on his knees, his head in his hands.

"Stay away from me." He growled. Sapphire sat back on her heels, stung. She could see a small trail of blood from his ear, and when he turned his face towards her, she could see a trail from his mouth.

"You have to let me help." She croaked desperately as she ran to a drawer and snatched a towel from it. She came back to see him swoon, his eyes rolling slightly. He still growled at her like a frightened animal attempting to drag its body away before it died. The thought made her sick, and she ignored his warning. When he realized he couldn't push her away, he gave in to her ministrations. Her heart thudded in her chest when she realized he was bleeding internally only, but the reason eluded her. A dry sob caught in her throat as Brolly coughed into his hand, new blood clear as he reached to take the towel from her. He was silent, scrunching his face.

"My head." He croaked, and Sapphire nodded. She jumped towards the cabinets and withdrew some heavy asprin. She handed him some tablets and he didn't hesitate to take them. Slowly, he moved towards the wall and leaned against it, his tired eyes watching her watch him. She stood there, worry evident in her eyes. When she didn't move, he held his clean hand out to her. She took it and kneeled beside him. He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek. A strange smile touched his lips and it scared her, because it just wasn't him.

"You're very beautiful." He said quietly. Sapphire stared at him, her eyes wide and her face pale. She could feel her heart ache, and knew that something was genuinely wrong. This was all wrong. "I could not..." He began, but a cough heavy with blood took hold of him and he had to pause to raise the towel to his mouth. An expression of great fatigue washed over him, and he let his hand drop to the floor.

"I'm so tired." He whispered. Sapphire put her hands onto his shoulder and curled up beside him.

"I know." She said quietly, worry gripping her. "What's wrong?" She asked. He didn't answer. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be resting. Every now and then his face would scrunch and he would cough, the sound shaking Sapphire. But the blood seemed less and less. He felt so cold to touch, and Sapphire only left him to bring in several blankets that she threw around the two of them. He was in pain, and knowing this, Sapphire wanted so badly to comfort him. She didn't know where to begin, and the frustration she felt took seat next to her worry.

That night... she didn't dream.

-------------------------------------------

I hope that you all enjoyed having music throughout your chapter. It's definitely a lot more than just one song, but it certainly livens up the experience, no? You can try YouTubing these songs, or buying them off iTunes. I highly recommend all of them, and they are most definitely worth the .99 cents. I really worked hard to bust out this chapter, so let me know what you thought!


	15. My Kryptonite

Author: So sorry this chapter took so long. By the time I had a moment to sit down and write, my muse had fled me. That awful sickness called writer's block had claimed me, and as wonderful as your reviews were, it was so difficult to get myself back on track. I hope that this chapter makes up for the absence of timely posting.

Thanks again to everyone for your wonderful reviews!

------------------------------------------------

Status: Week One

Progress: Significant change in physical health; listless

_"It's beautiful."_

_"It is." He agreed. Sapphire's brows furrowed in confusion._

_"Could you destroy something so beautiful?" Brolly looked to the Earth, his eyes filled with the reflection of the planet's beauty._

_"I could." He whispered._

Sapphire listened to his soft breathing in the early morning darkness within the lab. It was so quiet and so lonely, and a frightening air hung about her. Her mind ran rampant, attempting to solve the reasons behind his pain. She could think of nothing. 'But isn't this what we wanted? Didn't we want him weak?' A sinister part of her whispered. She still called that voice the scientist, and it remained the most inhuman part of her always. When she looked at him, she attempted to imagine him cold and gone forever. Everything... gone. She could not bear the thought, and it pained her more to realize her sudden fear for his loss. He was a wildfire that had tamed itself at her side and warmed her, and she was now watching it slowly die out.

Warmth had returned to him, and as always he appeared so peaceful and dreamlike within his slumber. Sapphire curled by his side, wrapping her arms around her knees and keeping herself together. She knew that Bulma would be up soon, and she could only hope that the older and more knowledgable woman would have some answers. She jumped when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, jostling her from her cramped position. She turned to see Brolly round on her and nuzzle his face into her neck.

"Brolly!" She protested, feebly attempting to push him away. She gave when she realized it wouldn't work. "You scared me!" Sapphire said, trying to find anger within herself, but failing miserably. She could feel him smile against her cheek. Sighing, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into his lap and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Sapphire asked when he didn't offer anything to ease her restlessness.

"I'm not the scientist here." Brolly stated quietly after a long moment's thought. Either it took him a long time to come up with that snarky retort, or he had genuinely tried to figure it out before admitting defeat. Sapphire pouted at the lack of answers.

"Will you be okay?" She asked wobbily, looking up at him slowly. He shot her a glare as though it were obvious, but something about the uncertainty in his expression did nothing to quell her fears.

The lab door being swung open violently made both of them jump as Bulma burst through the doors, Sapphire's name just slipping half way through her lips before she saw the blood on the floor. A stuttered "oh my god" passed her lips as she followed the trail. Her face paled considerably before her eyes focused on Sapphire's form where the younger woman sat comfortably in the Saiyan's lap. Sapphire's heart fluttered and she raised her hands defensively.

"Everything's alright! I mean... well... everything's not alright, but I'm fine." She blustered as she stood shakily and straighted herself. Bulma held her cheeks in worry as she looked her fellow scientist up and down in disbelief as though she had to assess the other woman were indeed intact. "It's Brolly." Sapphire whispered in explanation, looking down at her hands. Bulma's blue eyes shot towards Brolly in questioning.

"What's wrong, Brolly?" Bulma asked. His eyebrows furrowed in an exhausted sort of impatience.

"He doesn't know... neither of us do." Sapphire hastily explained, sure that they were going to have a tantrum on their hands. Bulma huffed, hating the question at hand more than Sapphire did, by the looks of it.

"Well, how do you feel?" She asked, after setting herself on a nearby counter and taking on a thinking stance.

"Like... shit." He drawled, rolling his eyes. Sapphire huffed and kicked him in the leg. He returned the glare, but it was more mocking than serious. Bulma raised her eyebrows, a small smile tugging at her lips as she took notice.

"Does it have anything to do with the other day's brawl?" Bulma asked, playing the interrogator.

"I doubt it." Brolly said, his tone more respectful but his voice audibly tired and exasperated. Sapphire too began the think, her head more clear with a another objective person being in the room.

"Is your power level stable, Brolly?" Sapphire asked, suddenly sure this might have something to do with the problem. Bulma raised her eyes from the floor in curiousity, also interested in the answer. He let out a frustrated sigh, his eyes diving away from either of their's.

"It's never really stable..." He admitted grudgingly after a few moments of irritating silence. Bulma "hmmed" and Sapphire nodded, worry creasing her brow.

"What was that huge boom that you created during the fight?" Bulma asked, curiosity very clear in her voice.

"Well... the energy had to go somewhere, and we couldn't use energy attacks." Brolly slowly explained, not appearing all too sure himself.

"So you just let it escape? And then what? Your powerlevel stilled when you walked away from the fight." Bulma argued, finding gaps. Brolly glared at the wall, not appreciating the conversation.

"Because when I pushed away the energy that had been created, I'd used energy in the process of creation to do so, and so for a small moment it appeared still. But hardly for long, and I've had to hold on to it since." He almost appeared to pout, but too much irritation hung around him to allow it. A worried expression found it's way onto Bulma's face, and that scared Sapphire as much as finding Brolly in pain and bloody.

"Have you... ever tried to supress your power before, Brolly?" Bulma asked hesitantly, knowing the touchy subject due to a sensitive past.

"No. Not on my own." He glared mutinously at the wall, and Sapphire was sure there should have been two holes burned through it by now. She wanted to comfort him, but found herself held still by the same fear that had gripped her a week ago within his presence. Wrath emanated off of him in waves that nearly drowned Sapphire from where she stood. Backing away, she sat down across from Bulma on another table, folding her hands in her lap.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this was the result." Bulma said quietly, her expression very motherly. Sapphire couldn't help but admire the woman. It was truely not just the scientist within her that had helped them all break down the conflict and fears, but also the mother in her that had helped draw it together without inspiring overwhelming panic.

It looked as thought there were something else she wanted to say, and the older scientist bit on her lower lip as she struggled with some internal conflict. She looked at Sapphire with a hidden worry, and then back to Brolly. She opened her mouth as though to say something but then decided not to and closed it. She looked at her hands, continuing to debate internally.

"I'm going to go brew some coffee." She said after a long and awkward moment. She rose quickly and nearly dashed from the lab. Brolly watched her hasty escape before looking lazily at Sapphire. They stared at eachother for a moment before he raised his hands, palms up, sluggishly in front of him as though they were shackled. Sapphire was confused, and looked from his blood stained hands to his face in question.

"Sometimes..." he said, closing his eyes deliberately, before languidly looking at her again, "I just can't help myself." A wicked grin captured his lips, and Sapphire couldn't help but giggle.

"I can't believe you actually have a sense of humor." She laughed and stood from her perch on the table. "Come here and clean off the evidence." He followed her to the sink and scrubbed his hands, his eyes tired.

"You know Brolly... maybe there's a way we could... make something to help?" She asked quietly, her chin perched in the palm of her hand as she leaned on the sink. Brolly was drying his hands on a towel, his back turned to her. He froze, and Sapphire followed suit, her body going rigid. Next thing she knew she was reeling towards the tiled floor, her mind gripped with shock and disbelief. He had the front of her shirt balled in his fist before she could bring herself to gather any air, and pulled her face close to his. His expression was livid and contorted in anger. She could see he was on the verge of tearing her to pieces with a gathering of hateful words, but she watched in further disbelief as his face slowly melted into horror.

He'd realized what he'd done, and he slowly lowered her. There was a strange fear in his eyes, and it was obvious to both of them. His lips were set in a hard line and his eyes pinned on her as though he expected her to explode. He backed away slowly, unsure of what to do within himself. Somehow, it pained her to see him appearing so lost, and the anger she'd should have known and expressed fled her. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him, believing insanely that it couldn't all be his fault.

"Brolly." She croaked, sitting upright and feeling a tightness in her shoulder she was sure would hurt worse later. "It's okay." He didn't believe her, and remained where he was. She stood shakily, afraid to trust her own balance before she stepped towards him. He didn't try to push her away as she came near to him. That aura of warmth that hovered just inches away from him enveloped her, and she welcomed it against the chill of the lab. With a boldness unlike her, she cupped his face in her hands. He brought his forehead to hers and wrapped her within his warm embrace.

"I promise that we'd never use you... and I'd never allow myself or anyone else to trick you." She whispered, tears fighting at the edges of her words.

"I wish that I could promise I'd never hurt you." He returned, and she closed her eyes against the cold reality. It was a terrible thing that tears found Sapphire so easily, as they rolled silently down her cheeks. "I could promise to protect you, but never from myself." He muttered, and she could feel the anger rumbling within his chest where she rested her cheek. She could sense the disappointment as well.

Raising her hand to his cheek, she pulled his focus towards her. She could see the fatigue in his eyes as he looked down at her, dark circles rimming them. Their lips met softly, gently, and quietly. She closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling. Her hand entangled in his hair as he pulled her closer and that gentle kiss evolved into something greater. He broke away from her and nuzzled under her jaw. She tilted her head back in compliance and drew a heavy breath. The way he assuredly held her and touched her intoxicated her senses, and she held on to herself only by the arms she wrapped tightly about his neck. He drew her close, enveloping her in a warm and protective embrace. Taking a deep breath, he savored the smell of her, and it sent shivers down her spine. She whispered his name, trying to get his attention. He pulled away just enough to look at her.

"This is what it's like... to be loved. You asked me... and I've shown you." She whispered. He smiled at her, and something about it bewildered her. He caught her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, keeping her eyes directed towards his own, never allowing for escape.

"No..." He whispered softly, "I've shown you. Now, convince me it's worth dying for." That's why it had bewildered her. It'd been bittersweet.


	16. Turn the Page

Author: Wow, so… I'm sorry. This sucks. This is usually when one loses their readers. How dreadful. But honestly, I was on a roll and then… well… you can imagine… I forgot where I was going. Seriously, honestly. It was unequivocally dreadful. I've snuck this chapter in before finals and essays that will be due by next week. So just know that the absence is a matter of other necessities, and not of a sudden re-discontinuation or re-disappearance for that matter. I hope you enjoy and do review! It helps me through the hard times like nothing else.

--

Status: Mid Week Three

Time; it had a habit of being more elastic than would keep a person sane. It would feel as though it'd draw on forever, and a scheduled time might require an eternity to be met. And then at the oddest of moments, it jumped into hyperspace and zoomed towards an unknown destination at such a rapid pace that keeping up felt nearly impossible. That's what happened to the week, as time dissolved into a blurry rush.

Brolly had actually taken to training with the other Z fighters quite well. They kept it to a controlled chamber. Each was granted an equal fighting level, and while the suppression was enough to leave Brolly sitting out with a bloody nose more often then not, he reveled in learning and mastering the art of fighting rather than massacring. It couldn't hurt to learn, or at least it shouldn't. But when his energy level fought to peak under the pressure of the control all around them, he was forced, vertigo self and all, to sit it out. He never learned any less from watching though. The different forms of each fighter and the way they utilized their strengths and covered their weaknesses was phenomenal. It was no less exciting to see them work together. At first, his preconceptions of working as a team had turned him away. But now he saw its advantages if your teammate was one to trust and be trusted. He saw, to his surprise, that the two most powerful of a team were Goku and Vegeta. Each covered each other's weaknesses enough to make them powerful strengths. And even though they razzed each other like space pirates, the two were the most effective duo he'd seen yet. Days went by like this, with little notice to the absence of Bulma or Sapphire. He'd had no quarry with either, and whichever way this entire fiasco decided to go, he could only become stronger and better of a fighter in the time of waiting.

Down in the laboratory, Bulma stared at the computer with a glazed expression while Sapphire waited for the results to make sense. They'd been laying out ideas, brainstorming until the whole situation just didn't make sense any more. Strewn about them were bags of chex mix and coffee cups and mugs. Not very good brain food, but it kept them mobile enough to think and act, however eccentrically.

"There's no way." Sapphire mourned suddenly, tossing her hands up into the air flippantly before she laid her head back onto the desk with a thud that might have hurt had she not been so tired. Bulma looked over at her slowly, zombie-like, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, I mean… come on. I can't convince him!" Her voice was filled with desperation. "He's… he's… a Saiyan in the end, and one with some hipty-do-dah fate to boot… I give." Sapphire's voice cracked with exhaustion, and Bulma half-heartedly giggled.

"No, he's still a man in the end. I keep telling you… just sleep with him." Bulma's voice slurred with lack of rest, and if Sapphire hadn't been so tired, she would have slapped her. Instead, she too giggled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, right." Rolling her eyes, Sapphire lifted her head up to take a gander at the computer screen once more. Bulma watched her, and in mild interest, watched as something dark passed over her eyes. They were desperate, she realized. It dawned on her that in a few weeks time it would be in the hands of the Z-warriors to determine whether or not they'd live. At this point, Brolly had not made any mention or placed any clue to point towards a peaceful resolution. If anything, he'd grown recluse, watching as the fighters brawled and learning from what he saw. They knew he wasn't a sitting spectator. He'd have their ways and styles memorized by the end of the month. He'd know how each worked together. He'd know each weakness and strength, and he'd know just how to counter it. And he'd be able to come back at them with ten times their strength. Each warrior knew it, and each warrior nervously waited and inwardly hoped for a peaceful outcome.

There was a lot riding on Sapphire's shoulders alone, and she wasn't keen on failing after how much they'd been through. She'd wondered, after that day in the lab when they'd learned that there would be side-effects to controlling his power, if there really was a way for a happy ending to any of this. Her heart, without her consent, was flittering around in his hands. Whichever direction this whole fiasco decided to go, she'd lose. If he left, he'd destroy her life and world and break her heart. If he stayed, he'd fade away and leave her alone, and utterly heartbroken. It was selfish for her to see it that way, she knew, but it was the simple truth. It left her with a self-less motivation. If she would lose either way, she might as well help everyone else win. The only way to do that…

"What are you thinking, girl?" Bulma asked, when Sapphire remained darkly silent beside her. Sapphire looked at her hands, ashamed of herself. Bulma reached out and gently tilted Sapphire's face towards her. She saw tears brimming in the girl's eyes, and that was the only wake-up call that she needed. Reaching forward, she drew the younger scientist closer, hugging her tightly. "What is it, Sapphie?"

"It's just…" she began, as she fought to compose herself. "I know this isn't going to go well. I don't know… how to show him… I don't know how to make myself worth it…." She spoke through cracked sobs, shoving her tear streaked face into Bulma's shoulder. She could feel the blue haired woman shake her head in dismay, and she could already hear the denial passing through her lips. But she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to suffer under this pressure any longer. It was too much.

"Sapphire, you just need a good meal and a nice hot shower. 'Sides, you haven't even seen him in like… what, a week? You can't go assuming what you're worth to him, either. I'm sure he sees things completely different." Sapphire sat back and shook her head, a frown set in place. Bulma felt the girl was holding something back from her. There was a heavy cloud of something darkly secret around her, but Sapphire didn't appear as though she were about to give it up anytime soon. Shakily, she stood and helped Sapphire up as well.

She led the way out of the lab and into the lighted hallway. Both half-dragged, half-carried the other like two sappy drunks to the kitchen where they both sat down, too tired to forage. Chi-chi, a godsend, saw the two girls and rolled her eyes before setting to work. It'd be dinner time soon anyways.

--

Chaos ensued around the table, as was normal at dinner time. The Z-fighters razzed each other incessantly about the training that had taken place that day. Brolly sat quiet, a secretive smile on his face. Sapphire stared at him curiously, attempting to decipher the expression even through her exhaustion. As the company about the table began to rise into an uproar, a debate over a certain score that hadn't been settled, Brolly stood and took Sapphire by the hand. She hadn't seen him in little over a week, let alone made contact. The warmth of his large hand around her own left a telltale flutter in her tummy, and she followed him without thought. She looked back for only a step to realize that no one had noticed their departure, and she was sure he'd been looking for the right moment to steal away. How someone as burly as Brolly could sneak away was lost on her, but she just accepted it.

When they'd reached the second flight of stairs, Sapphire begged him to slow down so she could catch her breath. Without missing a stride she found herself floating to her room. Now, what was going on here? Sapphire looked up at him suspiciously as he carried her, and even though he could feel her stare, he didn't return it. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as her mind began to gather assumptions she didn't want to consider. Berating herself for following, for trusting him, and for being such a fool, she nervously froze as Brolly placed her onto her bed. She could feel her palms sweat with fear and yet her heart fluttered with excitement. Her senses were on fire, and he said and done a thing. Was it just her, or was he leading on to something?! Sapphire attempted to reason with herself as she heard him close the door softly.

"What are you so excited about?" He whispered, bemused. Sapphire's eyes snapped open, and it wasn't until then that she realized she'd squeezed her eyes closed tight and curled into the fetal position. "You sound like you're about to hyperventilate." He spoke softly, and even in the dark, she could hear a smile in your voice. Sapphire could feel the blush rise to her cheeks, and for the moment was thankful for the dark. She felt he was near, but not sure where. Reaching out into the dark, she looked for him. His hand encircled hers and led her, placing her fingers to his lips.

"What have you been up to all this time? You looked ready to pass out at the table." He whispered, his hot breath tingling her fingers. Sapphires breath caught as she realized what she'd been doing the past week and a half.

"Just… hanging around with Bulma and having lots of girl-talks, I guess you could say." Sapphire's lie tasted horrible on her lips and she hated it. Would he so readily lie? Brolly seemed to accept it, as lame as it sounded. She couldn't be sure. It was dark and she couldn't see his expression. It was awkwardly silent a moment though, and so Sapphire assumed it best to continue. "What have you been up to?"

"Absolutely nothing important at all." Sapphire was silent, realizing that he had caught her lie, and returned it with a coy answer of his own. He disappeared from under her hand and walked towards the window where he opened the curtains for the night time sky to reveal itself. Sapphire rolled over so her back wasn't to him, and watched him silently as he observed the half moon and its accompanying stars. It was times like these she wished she could read minds.

"They don't truly fight unless they have a reason." He whispered. Sapphire blinked in confusion, know what he was talking about but not quite sure why. "I can't fathom it. It's so different from what I've known." He turned towards her, and she saw that same intelligence that had led her to believe that there was some kind of hope. For the first time since she'd been thrown into this affair, she felt truly at peace with what she was doing. She was surprised by herself when she realized just how much she wished to hold him, to feel him to near. But she remained quietly listening as ironically, he sat himself on the opposite side of the room.

"Some of us don't fight for anything, whether we have a reason or not." Sapphire said flatly, realizing that as badly as she wanted him near, she would just lay on one side of the room while he contently sat on the other. Brolly smiled, but Sapphire couldn't see it.

"What would you fight for if you could fight?" He teased.

"I can fight." She argued indignantly. Brolly pressed his lips into a line to refrain from laughing. "Maybe not against you, but I can too fight." She kept up her losing argument, and Brolly just shook his head.

"You couldn't win a fight with a blade of grass, Sapphire." He could feel her glare at him, and it only elicited a smile from him. With a quiet that belied his size, he crossed the room and laid down next to her. Sapphire's face mixed into mild shock before she remembered she'd wanted him near. She snuggled into his side, and felt truly content. Moments passed before she looked up at him in wonder, and found his face locked in an expression of pain and guilt. It was clear as day, and she could read it there even in the dark. She hated it. She hated what it could mean, and she reached to touch his face softly and wipe away the worry that had found home there.

"This keeps getting worse and worse." He whispered as he caught her hand. Sapphire's face twisted with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly, panic edging her voice. When he didn't jump to an answer, she found it herself. "Are you afraid of living out your life without a reason to fight? Without a reason to kill?!" The panic was setting in as the pieces began to fall into place.

"Sapphire…" he growled her name in a way that should have stopped her where she was. But irritation, lack of sleep and maybe a touch of insanity kept her going.

"What about caring and passion and love? What about, what about just enjoying the moment as it is? What about believing and hoping and giving? Why does it have to be the same, why can't you, just for once in your life, give in to something other than rage? Are you all the same?!" Sapphire sat up, her face twisted into hate and her voice rising with an edge. Brolly too sat up, and stared at her like she'd grown a third eye.

"All the same?" He asked quietly, not sure if he should egg her on or not.

"MEN!" She screamed, appearing as though she were about to tear out her hair. Brolly stifled a laugh. "I'm being serious here, Brolly!" He only shook his head in amazement. Losing her temper and her mind, she reached for something to grab and realized, when her hands collided with his chest, that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Blushing furiously but refusing to look a wimp by backing down, she shoved him back. Naturally, he wouldn't have been so easily pushed, but he humored her and fell against the pillows and headboard with a smack.

"Oh my gosh." Sapphire gasped. Brolly mocked a cringe. "Are you okay?" She asked with worry.

"Oh I don't know, you might have to look at it for me, doctor." He teased, and she could hear it in his voice. The irritation returned when she realized he was only playing her. Oh, how she wanted to make him fear her! The little voice in her head that rationalized and usually won, warned her. But this time it wasn't gaining any ground. She leapt on him and took his face in her hands, peering close enough at him to see the expression on his face. He was amused.

"Dammit, Brolly!" She growled in irritation, and he chuckled.

"You're being awfully ornery." He whispered, and telltale chills swept down her spine and settled into her lower belly. His hands found home on her hips as she could feel her senses peak. Her skin was screaming at her, and yet she couldn't run from it. He was so close to her, so close. Possessed of a mind that had been distant from him too long, she pressed her lips against his, and he welcomed her. She could feel him squirm silently beneath her as he fought to leave his hands where they were. She smiled knowingly against his lips before breaking the kiss.

His expression was no longer teasing.


	17. Break the Silence

Thanks so much to all who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! Final's are over as is the semester, which leaves me with a wondrous summer of some (hopefully!) relaxing time. Also, in case you didn't know, anything that is italicized is a memory, sometimes one you might also recognize.

Enjoy chapter 17 and let me know what you think!

--

Sapphire would never be able to rationalize that night. Never. At least not right at this moment, as she lay against he who slept so soundly beside her. Had it been the lack of sleep over the course of a week? Had it been the fretting and the stressing and the worrying for one entire week that had set her loose? Or had it been that look in his eyes, entirely serious and wanting? Oh, how she wanted answers that she didn't want to admit to herself. Yet, laying beside him, she found herself regretting nothing. Her hands were in his, and she lay tucked safely in his embrace. 'I want it to stay this way…' She whispered to herself. She didn't dare declare forever, but at least wished that it'd not change.

But things would change. They were but a week and a half away from his promise's end, and the imminence of time sent a twist to Sapphire's gut. She couldn't fathom him taking her life, but then there were things she often fathomed men couldn't do and they'd always managed to surprise her. She was stirred from her thoughts by a knock on the door. It tugged just upon the edges of her consciousness, and she tried to wake up groggily as it peeked open. One eye inched open as Bulla peeked through the door. The girl stopped mid-sentence about something and stared with mouth agape at the two. Once Sapphire's mind wrapped around the fact of the girl standing there and staring at them in shock, she woke up.

"Bulla! Can't you knock?!" Sapphire yelped, attempting to burrow deeper under the covers. She felt Brolly stir behind her. The teen stood there gulping for words like a drowning fish before, blushing furiously, she gave up and closed the door behind her escape. Sapphire slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned. Brolly chuckled sleepily beside her as he stretched.

"You think it's funny?" Sapphire snapped, appalled he didn't seem to mind them being found out. He was about to roll out of bed, but altered his course and moved towards her, his face fighting with itself to remain serious. He silently challenged her to a game of stare war which she promptly lost, falling into him with a laugh on her lips.

"Brolly?" She asked, looking up at him in all seriousness once their laughing had died away into a thoughtful stillness. He grunted acknowledgement for her to continue, but she found it difficult. "Will you tell us… what your plans are?" She could barely whisper the words. They snuck past her lips like a forbidden secret reluctant to be known.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and by the look on her face, she knew he was dodging her purposefully.

"About your decision. You do remember, don't you?" She continued, refusing to back away from her course of action. His expression appeared distant, and she knew he was thinking back. Thinking back to a time that felt like ages ago but wasn't truly all that far back in the past as it felt.

"_I'll give you a month to show me what it's like." He whispered. Sapphire blinked in confusion._

"_What?"_

"_Convince me... the life you have... you and Kakkarot and the others... convince me that it's better." He whispered darkly as he rested his eyes on her._

_What she saw there she'd never forget._

"What do I… mean to you, Sapphire?" He asked, his voice so soft it sounded coarse. She blinked, not quite sure she understood his question. "Am I truly worth dying for?" He emphasized, his voice gaining measure. His words reminded her of a challenge whispered in the throes of desperation and confusion but only a week ago. The words still sent her heart racing.

_"This is what it's like... to be loved. You asked me... and I've shown you." She whispered. He smiled at her, and something about it bewildered her. He caught her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, keeping her eyes directed towards his own, never allowing for escape._

_"No..." He whispered softly, "I've shown you. Now, convince me it's worth dying for." That's why it had bewildered her. It'd been bittersweet._

"I asked you a question first." Sapphire complained, attempting to divert the spotlight away from herself as the memory made her feel uneasy.

"I need answers first." He countered softly, his eyes never leaving hers while she attempted to look everywhere but at him. Oh, how he knew her weaknesses! And how he exploited them mercilessly!

"Brolly, I don't know what to—" she tried desperately to escape, but he cut her short with a firm hand capturing her chin and forcing her gaze to lock with his own. She looked up at him to find herself captured by the open emotion in his eyes. _What she saw there she'd never forget._ Gently, braver than she'd felt before when she'd first had that thought, she raised her hand to stroke his cheek. His eyes closed, he reveled in her touch like an attention starved child.

"Behind everything I fear about you, there's someone worth loving… someone worth dying for." She whispered, not realizing the thoughts as they rushed unconsidered past her lips. Tears were threatening her eyes as she realized she'd never have come to this realization on her own. He was guiding her every step of the way, in complete control of a situation she thought she'd had control of. Tears formed their paths down her cheeks as she realized that she probably would die, they would all die, because she was fool enough to believe him that night in the laboratory.

"You should have just killed me." He echoed her thoughts as he gently, tenderly, stroked away her tears only to be replaced by news ones.

"Then why… why have you kept your promise this long?" She whispered, choked by the sobs rising in her throat. There was a deep pain in his eyes, and it was the only thing that made her cry. Not the fear, not the guilt, not the inevitable truth. It was his pain, and his only.

"Because…" he croaked, "…because you're someone worth dying for." And then it suddenly dawned on her. Whatever Brolly meant to do, it wasn't to harm them. However, the reality was there, clear as day, that with whatever means they had he would never be able to control his own power. It was too wild and raw to be controlled. And even now, huddled so close to him, she knew he was struggling to contort his own power into something manageable. And the more he fought to control, the more it fought to hurt him. It was either himself that his power held mercilessly, or those around him.

"I love you, Brolly." It was all she could think of to say, and somehow, as tear soaked as the words were, they just didn't feel right enough. The words paled in comparison to everything that she realized he was. She remembered how violent, how uncontrolled and flippant he'd been. And while he sat here with her nestled in his lap, she knew that he'd never changed. He was a fighter, a warrior, a killer, and a Saiyan. There were some things that just never changed. With a meek half cry, half groan, she lay her face against his chest to let the sorrow and the relief wash over her. He wrapped his arms reassuringly around her, but the action only strengthened her grief.

--

Bulla sped downstairs, flustered and unsure whether or not she should say anything. She was pretty sure she'd have to, knowing how well her mother would be able to read the look on her face. Part of her wanted to spill the exciting story to her mother, part of her wanted to keep it a secret. She just couldn't decide, and her over active mind was attempting to file through two different conversations simultaneously as she half jogged to the kitchen. It was expectedly in an uproar as every eating time was over the summer at their vacation home. No one saw her enter and take a seat at the table, and it gave her time to cool down. She was about to join into the conversation currently taking place when all the Z warriors suddenly halted and froze, silencing the conversation.

A short rumbling shook the house. Everyone looked about in bewilderment. Both Gohan and Goku's faces were serious. It stilled, and they all remained quiet. And indeed, it remained still for what felt like several minutes, before a quick burst rocked the entire house and shattered windows, threw breakables from the shelves, and cut the electricity. The TV which had been blaring news shut off and the stove failed Chi Chi. It was no earthquake, that much was now clear. It had been too violent of a burst, like some far off explosion that had happened invisibly.

The Z Fighters all glanced at each other briefly, acknowledging that this wasn't normal. Gohan and Trunks jumped to the investigation, taking flight out the back door to follow the source of the rumbling and shock. Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo each conferred in silence, each appearing to agree that they'd make up the back up team. Bulma, during this time, had snagged her daughter and Chi Chi, as well as a frazzled Sapphire who had sheepishly climbed down the stairs to see what had just occurred, and launched herself in the direction of the compound's garage. They would take the jeep. The rest of the fighters left with Vegeta and Piccolo, who promptly followed after Trunks and Gohan. Goku glanced over at Brolly, and for a moment the two rivals stared each other down silently. Whether it was a moment of testosterone flow or simply too much history between the two that sparked a glare between them didn't matter. It was the silent understanding that now was the time for his decision, and not a week and a half from now. There might not be an Earth and a family such as this to make the decision for. This, Brolly knew, and Goku nodded in understanding to finalize their silent exchange. Brolly would follow, and if possible, fight beside him. The smirks that erupted between the two might have made an observer think they were good friends striking out on a hunting trip.

It was simply two warriors of opposing sides banding together in a moment of equal cause.

--

Sapphire didn't expect to see Brolly on the scene, but somehow it just felt right that he be there. Her heart hammered in her chest as Trunks explained to his mother that this was where the power surge had come from. Gohan stood from atop a high hill, surveying the landscape for any kind of sign.

"It's still here… I can feel it" Trunks whispered. The worried expression that crossed Bulma's face did nothing to ease away the knot in Sapphire's gut. The Z Warrior's all took respective places, contemplating the lack of visible source for the irritably noticeable power level. Brolly came to stand beside Sapphire, a perturbed expression on his face.

"What is it?" Sapphire asked him quietly, hating how her voice quivered in her throat. He shook his head, not having an answer for her.

"I don't know, but it's underground." Brolly returned quietly. Trunks looked at him quickly, one eyebrow rising quizzically.

"How—?" He began, then shook his head to dismiss the needless question. Instead, he changed his direction. "Is it hostile?" He asked. Brolly looked over to Goku, who was slowly meandering in there direction, his ear clearly on their discussion.

"Probably," he answered, "and I can sense it underground as well. Why do you suppose that is?" He asked.

"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll have an answer now." Brolly said, as the ground beneath their feet began to quiver like a frightened animal.

Just beyond the hill that Gohan had claimed to survey the scene, a large spike began to protrude from the ground. The friends all continued to watch in horror as the rock and the ground began to crumble away, revealing a tower of sorts that was drilling its way up from underneath the earth. It continued in this manner, gaining vast height until a base to the tower began to present itself. The rumbling began to still as the tower righted itself where it stood, standing in an arrogant glory upon seeming to complete its invasion. The warriors all looked on in a mix of horror and wonder. Brolly looked to Sapphire, who quickly returned his stare. Somehow, seeing his assured expression, she felt it'd all be alright. Even against the doubts, hopefully, they had him on their side.

--

I'm sure you all can see how Sapphire has become Brolly's "Kryptonite". When I originally thought of the two characters and was listening to that song, I was thoroughly inspired to write this story.

Alright you guys, R&R. Time for you to work your fingers 'cause mine are tired!


	18. The Power of Character

A/N: Chapters coming slowly always sucks. I can only apologize, and hope that every chapter fulfills some part of your excitement and further fuels more. I've gotten such a lovely host of reviews and I REALLY appreciate it like nothing else. It keeps me going! I'm pretty sure I got to reply to most of you, but there's some I didn't, so I'll put it here!

Sonyerr: Thanks for the really in-depth review, I'm terribly flattered. I do agree with you on the character's name. I actually didn't name her, so I'm totally not insulted at all. xD I did take a MS test for her though, 'cause I myself have an extremely hard time with OC/Canon stories. The test said that she could actually use more MS character because she's kind of bland and boring. O.O I wasn't sure if I should be proud by that result or not. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story and do let me know how I do!

Amara5: BLUSH Thanks so much! My fingers were twitching for work after I read your review!

Last but not least, my sister and I were listening to a certain song months ago and she goes… "Hey, this song sounds just like Brolly and Saff." My reaction: listens… o.O zomg!" So yeah, uTube "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace. You'll love it.

--

It's amazing how quickly things can change. One minute the foundation beneath you feels quite sturdy and safe, the next it's being ripped out from under you. One can only do so much to keep up with the sporadically changing moments. As Sapphire and Bulma sat in the truck, staring at the glaring light of the computer screen, she attempted to sort out the latest alterations to her life. It was dark out, and they'd been camped out at the tower's site all day. There'd been no signs from the gleaming tower since the quakes and it's rising from the ground. The warriors and the computer all said the same thing. A mighty power level but nothing of flesh to show for it. The warriors decided to stay cautious this time, camping out instead to keep watch on the thing for signs of hostility rather than hop straight to exploration. They hoped that by doing so they'd learn more about it. That small hope had quickly been dashed.

Nothing happened. It remained silent for the past few days.

Meanwhile, Bulma had interrogated Sapphire in the privacy of the truck for updates on Brolly's loyalties. Unfortunately, the young scientist had little to tell, and even less that she wanted to fess up to. It was by dinner that little Bulla got cocky enough to gossip to her mother about what she'd several mornings ago. Back in the truck and eyeballing the computer screen, Bulma gushed to a red-faced Sapphire with such gusto that it was enough to shame a flock of hens. There was nothing else for the girls to do, and Sapphire eventually settled into the somewhat embarrassing topic of conversation.

Meanwhile, Gohan spent his time with Trunks watching closely over the odd tower. None had gone near it, and surprisingly, the media had yet to show. While Goten chatted nonchalantly on his cell phone for hours, Piccolo continued his ritual meditation and Vegeta distantly kept a wary eye on Goku and Brolly. The two rivals practiced basic sparring techniques that the larger Saiyan had only watched but never gotten to practicing because of the effects of control over his power level. Outside the training room where his power was able to escalate freely, he pushed Goku effortlessly. Every now and again Vegeta would bark a reminder to the two to settle it down, who were at a constant face-off for the primal sake of pummeling each other. Always attempting to outdo the other, they strove for tactics that Brolly would have never before considered. The Legend didn't want to stoop to brutal force in this battle. No, he would play Kakarot at his own game and win.

Hours passed like this until everyone eventually settled down for the evening. Two stayed on watch while all the others rested. And as the hours blended into days, and eventually a week, the group began to grow increasingly restless. Sapphire herself could feel the tiresome pull to return home at to the regular routine. The only unaffected was surprisingly Brolly, who didn't hold time and it's passing in any important light. Whether he was here at the base of the mysterious tower or back at the summer home, things were still the same. Quietly he bided his time in training, and the sparring group grew from just him and Goku to the other Z warriors.

Monotonous was the only word to describe this time for Sapphire, as she watched a distance grow between she and Brolly. A part of her felt, no, knew, that he'd promised her something terribly beautiful, but she couldn't come to appreciate it. And where did he stand with his power? She couldn't tell. He hid it well from her, if he had anything to hide at all. It was endless, she knew. As she watched from the truck, she couldn't fathom how he could keep going and still remain more powerful than each moment before. When the Z warriors had to break, he trained as though he hadn't just fought against five or six other well trained and tested warriors. It frightened her and yet soothed her.

She felt, no, she knew, he'd promised her something. Something that none of them knew she held control over. And even though for a week they hadn't touched, hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other, she knew that she commanded the most powerful warrior here. It sent a shiver of an emotion she couldn't give name to down her spine. A feeling of control, of apprehension, of power, of fear. She couldn't pin it down with anything she had in her vocabulary.

--

Sapphire sat idly in the sun, swinging her legs back and forth. Her cheek rested in the palm of her hand, her elbow on the side of the truck. She sat on the back tailgate, her mind completely elsewhere. She couldn't remember the last time her thoughts hadn't been consumed with anything else other than him. She tried to imagine what life would be like in the coming months. Everything in her life had come to a screeching halt in the past few weeks alone, and she'd forgotten that she still had years left to live.

"Perhaps because I was preparing for this to be the last month of my life." She groaned aloud to herself.

"I hope I made it exciting." Sapphire jumped, accidently smacking her elbow as she swung to see the source of her thoughts.

"Oh… it's been a real thrill." She retorted sarcastically. She received a grin but no words. It felt nice to be in the sun, and it was certainly kind on the eyes to see how the star lit up his skin and eyes. "I would hope that you enjoyed yourself as well." She continued when he'd made no move to leave. He looked up at her, his eyes thoughtful, and she found herself squirming under his gaze.

"Maybe too much." He concluded finally, and she wasn't sure what it was he was thinking about that had prompted that response, but she was sure she could guess. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you really going to leave?" She asked, not able to look at him when the question past her lips. Was this what feeling hopeless felt like? Of course.

"Well…" he bided time, waiting for her to summon some courage and look him in the eye before he continued. She took her time as her eyes traveled over the group having lunch, sparring, enjoying themselves despite the reason for them being there. They traveled along the ground, her knees, her hands as they curled together in her lap. To his bare shoulder, his own hands, his hair, but not his eyes. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Hmm," he expressed thoughtfully as he moved close enough to bring his lips inches from her ear. She waited for him to say something, he waited for her to grow uncomfortable. It was a curious standoff. When she didn't move, he gently bit her ear and she jumped, nearly falling off the truck had he not been in the way. Possessively wrapping his arms around her, he felt her tense against him, and he chuckled.

"You're so impossible." She complained as she was reminded of just how eager he was to see her squirm. Fighting herself, she automatically relaxed, relinquishing control. He frowned.

"That was too easy." He mumbled into her hair. Sapphire grinned, enjoying his deflation like a wicked villain. She grabbed the opportunity and wrapped her legs about his waist tightly, attempting to assume as much control as she could as she played his game. Chuckling, he took the bait, letting her feel powerful, letting her win. The warmth of her against him, the comfort that washed over him; he couldn't let any of it go. It was addicting. He held her tightly, even as she simply fell against him and closed her eyes.

"I will have to leave." He whispered finally, confirming Sapphire's fears. She couldn't think of what to say to comfort either of them from the truth. She fought to keep her face straight, to keep things simple.

"Where will you go?" She asked, but he didn't get the opportunity to answer. A telltale rumbling disturbed their conversation. He looked up from where his chin had rested on the top of her head. His eyes went straight to the tower, which lit like the morning star itself. He watched silently, his eyes calculating, while Sapphire felt her heart attempt to escape her chest. She felt like she was watching the apocalypse, and was thankful that Brolly held her tightly in place. She looked to the other Z warriors, who had all stood to face any confrontation that might arise. Brolly's eyes suddenly cast skyward to where F-16's flew by. Sapphire couldn't comprehend it, and she looked to him for answers he didn't have.

"Those are human created machines." She whispered, and he cocked his head in question. "Why didn't they attack it?" Brolly shook his head. He didn't know, but he gestured to the tower.

Gleaming and sparkling in the sunlight, it appeared a grand thing. But little did they know about it as it stood silent as the grave. The fighter jets hung around and performed yet another fly by. Except this time they flew straight into the tower, and it absorbed them! Brolly glared at the thing, hating it for all its allusiveness. Sapphire merely stared, utterly dumbfounded.

"Did you guys see that?!" Goten yelled, obviously perturbed.

"Did they know it'd do that?" Trunks asked, not understanding why they'd flown directly into it.

"Maybe they were pulled into it?" Bulma suggested, at a loss for any other suggestion.

"Someone touch it." Master Roshi suggested. Goku immediately agreed and set off towards the tower.

"Roshi! Why… GOKU! Get back here!" Bulma and Chi Chi yelled simultaneously as the Saiyan naively took off towards the tower. Bulma slapped her forehead in disbelief as Goku ran out of earshot. Piccolo followed him protectively, who was promptly followed by Vegeta. Brolly looked down at Sapphire thoughtfully, who still rested in his arms, before he attempted to disengage himself.

"No." She pouted fearfully, hanging on to him. He was obviously just too strong, and it didn't take much effort on his part to peel her off of him. "Please don't." She whispered. He grunted, his expression panged by her fear. It only fueled him to get away from her faster, and she felt a coldness in his absence.

Goku halted several feet away from the tower, and his fellow warriors halted several feet away from him. As though making a rude attempt at being suspenseful, he slowly reached his hand out to lay his palm against the tower. Everyone held their breath. As his hand connected with was felt like cold glass, nothing happened. His hand laid against it, but didn't go through like the planes had. Vegeta came to stand beside him, frowning at the dumbfounding result. He too reached out and was faced with the same result.

"Can you feel that?" Goku asked, his expression curious. Vegeta nodded. Beneath the Prince's fingertips he could feel a living thrum of power coursing. The tower itself was alive.

"It's not stable." Vegeta commented as he realized the power level was constantly rising and falling by large intervals. Goku agreed, and Piccolo reached forward to feel what they were talking about. He too nodded in agreement.

"What is it, guys?" Bulma asked, creeping up next to her husband. He withdrew his hand and turned to look at her, his expression incredulous.

"It's a tower." She glared at him and reached to mimic what the guys were doing. As her hand reached to collide with the tower, she fell straight through. Regardless of all the reflex training Vegeta had gone through, he just couldn't get himself to move fast enough to snatch her back. A sound of surprise, utter shock, burst from his throat, and he slammed the palms of his hands against the glass.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta yelled. Goku looked at the spot that Bulma had been, then to the tower, and back again, not sure what to say. Piccolo looked utterly disturbed, and behind them, Brolly fought not to laugh.

"Oops, looks like the tower liked your wife, prince." Brolly teased. Vegeta glared at him, not taking the situation well. Sapphire crested the hill and looked around from Piccolo's disturbed expression, to Vegeta's furiously frantic on, and finally to Brolly who appeared as though he might fall from holding in his laughter.

"Where's Bulma?" The scientist asked. Vegeta glared at her as though it were her fault.

"She's in the tower." Brolly chuckled, composing himself. When Sapphire didn't look as though she comprehended, Brolly pointed at the source of their frustrations. "Touch it."

And she did. Except she fell through with a holler of surprise.

Brolly's jaw dropped.

"Don't you give a shit about her?!" Piccolo turned on Brolly, who ignored the angered Namek.

"That's curious." The Legend mused.

"It must be a boy tower." Goku joked, and Vegeta looked him in disbelief. Brolly laughed as he reached to touch it, and inevitably fell through. Vegeta stood, silent and perturbed.

"I guess that muddles my theory about the tower's gender." Goku mumbled.

"Towers don't have genders!" Vegeta screamed. "I want my woman back!" He emphasized with his fist colliding with the tower. It collided but did not give, and the prince pulled his fist back with a stream of curses.

--

On the other side of the wall, Sapphire and Bulma blinked through the dark. Their hands found each other and they huddled together. Sapphire had never been in so dark a place before, and it sent shivers through her. There was a silence in this place as well, as though the entire area were devoid of anything and they were hanging in nothingness. They heard a noise as someone fell through the wall, and Sapphire promptly called out.

"Yeah, it's me." She heard Brolly grunt. She reached out into the dark and found his shoulder. His hand gently withdrew hers and she felt him move away.

"Where--?" She began, but he'd walked to the far end and raised his power level, transforming into his lowest level of Super Saiyan. The light of power swarming around him filled the darkness and lit up their space with light and sound. Sapphire jumped initially, but then let her eyes study the place they were in. Had they been under normal circumstances, she was sure she'd be more interested in studying him. The place was utterly plain, without any signs of a door anywhere. They were in a dome shaped room with black walls and a black floor. It was utterly mind boggling. Brolly ran his hands along the wall, searching to something, anything. Sapphire and Bulma jumped to mimic him.

"Wait." He halted them halfway. "Stay near me. If I fall through somewhere you should follow right away." He explained, and they willingly agreed. Staying as close as his wild aura would allow them, they trekked the edges of the dome, searching for any kind of door until Brolly found a gap. As soon as his hand sifted through the wall he felt himself being pulled through. He reached out his hand and Sapphire grabbed it quickly, followed by Bulma. They all fell through into a heap.

"This keeps just staying as weird as possible." Bulma said, flustered as she struggled to disentangle herself from Sapphire and Brolly who probably didn't mind the way they'd landed. When the girls had composed themselves, Brolly regained control over his power level, rekindling the light lending aura.

What they saw was disturbing.

Hanging before them were people, creatures from all over the world, all strung together in a spider like web. The webbing coursed with life and power, drawing from them their life force. The life force of human beings and animals from the planet Earth. Brolly's expression remained placid, looking upon the scene stoically. Sapphire and Bulma, however, gasped in shock, they themselves horrified by the sight.

"I take it you don't appreciate my artistic style?" A voice, a familiar voice, spoke and Sapphire swung to see the head of her laboratory walking towards her.

"Dr. Hiken!" Bulma gasped, having met and worked with the man before as well.

"Aw, the Capsule Corp. beauty. A pleasure to see you again Dr. Briefs." Hiken spoke simply, as though they had run across each other on the street.

"What have you done?!" Sapphire was nearly in hysterics. This wasn't something she was equipped to handle.

"I've done what you should have done when you'd first received that phone call from Dr. Briefs." He explained, a smile playing on his lips as he tasted victory close at hand. "This, of course, is just testing for the real thing." He finished, gesturing to the web of creatures. Sapphire looked incredulously at him for a moment before turning to Bulma. She didn't understand. But Bulma did, and her face paled.

"He tapped into your phone lines, Saff." She whispered as they locked eyes. "He knows." But Sapphire couldn't understand, and she shook her head, waiting for the older woman to elaborate.

"Oh boy, do I know. And I'll make a fortune out of knowing." Hiken gloated.

"You don't know what you're getting into, Hiken!" Bulma yelled, desperately attempting to talk him out of what he was intending to do.

"Oh I do. I've done my research. I've learned from past failures and I don't intend to repeat them, missy." He chuckled as he assured her of his power over the situation. Sapphire racked her mind for the phone call he was talking about. The last person she talked to from her apartment was Bulma, but they didn't talk about any prospective experiments! And then it began to dawn on her, and she shakily, slowly, looked from the floor to Brolly's eyes. He wasn't there.

"What did you do with him?!" Sapphire's voice cracked as she swung around and ran at the scientist responsible. He merely laughed and pointed to the web where the lines throbbed with energy. He was nearly completely cocooned by the energy hungry webs that held him.

"Why?" Her voice hoarsely croaked.

"It's simple really." Hiken laughed softly. "He's a source of unending power and energy. Instead of letting him destroy us, why not put him to good use?" He chuckled mercilessly as he waited for the words to sink in.

"But… he wasn't..." Sapphire could feel the sobs choking her words away from her.

"What? You actually believed he wouldn't destroy you? You think you, an insignificant little girl, could convince him not to do what he'd been born to do? You're a play thing to him, a toy. His little whore." Hiken drawled, a sneer pulling at his lips. Sapphire could feel what little resolve she had crumble around her. Bulma struggled to collect the pieces and put her back together, telling her not to listen, not to believe the crazy scientist belittling her before them.

Sapphire, devoid of any feeling in her legs, found herself in a mess on the floor. She couldn't deny what Hiken was saying, and she felt stupid for believing. She couldn't fathom how different the head scientist was acting from the last time she had seen the man. But… she supposed, a true test of a man's character is to provide them with power.

And that's when she realized that what Hiken said was not true. All this time, Brolly had possessed a power mighty and vast, even uncontrollable to the point of causing him extraordinary pain at times. And yet all this time, even when he'd had control over her in the most intimate of ways, he had not abused his power. When she thought back to the first wild moments that she'd been faced by him, he'd been ruthless. Carelessly he'd nearly killed her within the first few moments, and many times after he'd threatened her. With his power and sheer force, he mercilessly abused her right to life. Perhaps then, she could have believed that what Hiken said was true. But as time continued, he'd softened to her, controlled himself for her and all of them. This sacrifice, she realized, was the true test of Brolly's character. Within his blood coursed the desire to kill and destroy, and yet he'd held her one night with hands that gently kindled a passion in her. In a moment when she'd been most vulnerable to him, he'd been the gentlest she'd ever known him to be. The memory birthed strength in her, and she stood slowly as Hiken turned his back on them, making his way towards the form caught in the web above them.

Her glare was mutinous. Acting on a single impulse, she ran at him, colliding into him and knocking him down. Bulma, shocked by the younger woman's random actions, quickly jumped to back her up. She had little knowledge as to how to fight, but listened to whatever instinct that came to her. The scientist melted through the floor, and the girls' fists met with stone. Crying in pain and frustration, Sapphire flung her hand, accidently smacking an equally pained Bulma.

"OW!" They both yelled before half-laughing, half-crying.

"What a mess we are, Bulma." Sapphire sobbed as she looked up to the cocoon she knew held Brolly. It was slowly making its way through a hanger door, and Sapphire tilted her head to the side in thought.

"How… how high do you suppose that is?" She asked.

"Too high to reach." Bulma answered dully, knowing where this was going.

"Let's follow it." She whispered. Bulma looked at her incredulously. They could barely see with the small light thrumming with the pulsating energy, but Bulma knew it was a ludicrous idea. "What have we got to loose?" Sapphire continued, choking on a sob. Bulma shrugged, a half smile finding its way to her lips. It was bitter.

The two stood and made their way to the wall below the hanger opening, and laid their hands against the wall with bated breath.


	19. Bleed It Out

A/N: I just wanted to thank every one for your continual support with this story. I likely would not have continued without all of the wonderful and helpful input. Thank you so much for all the support you've given me, and all the help you continue to offer!

-----

Hiken smiled, pleased with himself. He hadn't expected his plan to go this well. Not only had he easily gotten his hands on the source of power he'd promised his superiors, but he'd also gotten a hold of the only witnesses that would know anything enough to suspect him. He had no intention of letting the two female scientists go.

Strapped tight and energy continually being sapped away, Brolly growled at the scientist. This predicament wouldn't be the first for the Legend, however. First his father and his hired scientists, then the biologists he'd learned had cloned him, and now this. It was what he'd been waiting for Sapphire and Bulma to do all this time. But the look on Sapphire's face when she'd learned of Hiken's intentions… he knew that's why he'd been unable to harm her all this time; to be rid of her. He knew that's why he'd hesitated; because in his heart he knew she actually cared for him as an individual and not a thing to be used. She'd meant every word that had ever passed her lips and had always taken responsibility for all her thoughts and actions. He'd learned from her that if you didn't understand something, it was alright so long as you tried to. She'd inspired him to think and not just feel. He was positive that it was all the women ever did, to be honest; to think.

His thoughts of her had calmed him somewhat, and he noticed the ebb in his energy level. This scientist didn't want to use him as a weapon. This much he had come to learn. Rather, the scientist wanted to use Brolly's endless power for energy. It Brolly could just control the flow of his own energy, the point would be mute. However, he didn't know how long he'd last containing that power before it destroyed him.

-----

Sapphire and Bulma found themselves in a hallway. They were surprised the wall had actually given way. Both understanding they'd need to keep moving forward, they set down the hall. They moved slowly, expecting some kind of trap or attack.

"Do you think we're being watched?" Bulma asked, knowing that Sapphire knew Hiken much better from having worked under the scientist.

"I would assume so." She whispered, remembering how Hiken had admitted to tapping into her phone lines. Bulma nodded, but it was difficult to see the gesture in the dark.

They reached the end of the hall and faced a wall. Following instinct, they attempted to step through and were admitted. Both wanted to scream and tear out their hair when they stepped into just another hallway.

"It's a frickin' maze!" Sapphire cried, her hands flying to her temples. Bulma, curious, grabbed Sapphire and stepped through the side of the hallway. They found an empty room.

"They're actual doors, Sapphie." Bulma explained. "We just can't see them." She stepped from the room and crossed the hall to step through another 'door'. There they saw a section of the web. It was pulsating with energy and throwing off a small amount of light.

"Maybe is was follow this…?" Bulma thought aloud as Sapphire drew close to the section of web. She reached out to touch it.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Bulma asked, stopping Sapphire just inches away from making contact with the odd material. The younger scientist could only shrug, and chose to close the gap. It weren't as though she'd never been faced with pure energy before.

"Please don't." She heard a whisper and turned towards Bulma.

"What?" Sapphire asked Bulma, whose eyebrows shot up in question.

"I didn't say anything." Bulma said finally.

"I just heard someone say 'please don't'." Sapphire explained. Bulma gave her a worried look. Sapphire, thoroughly creeped out, reached out to touch the web again.

"You shouldn't. He loves you." Sapphire's brows furrowed. Was the web talking to her? Was it a living thing?

"Who are you?" Sapphire asked.

No response.

"Please… I need to find my friend." Sapphire tried again, stuttering on the word 'friend'. That was wrong. He was more than that, wasn't he?

"I can't help you."

"Tell me who you are!" She was being to yell but couldn't begin to calm herself.

"You should leave."

"I will not leave until I have him back!" Sapphire yelled, angry that anyone would encourage her to leave someone that she cared about. A sudden shock of energy stunned her, and she fell to the floor, twitching momentarily. Bulma watched the odd exchange, stunned and unsure of what she should think or even do about it.

"What happened?" Bulma asked as Sapphire began to break into tears.

"I think this toward is alive." Sapphire whispered through her tears. She was trying very hard to keep herself together, and keep herself thinking and analyzing.

"And it wants us to leave?" Bulma asked, wondering why the web had shocked Sapphire. "I wonder why…" she said when Sapphire had nodded.

------

He closed his eyes and attempted to focus. His energy was a chaotic and ever moving web that was always painful to touch. It was always better to just let it go. It felt better to let it go. However, his time he _had _to focus. He _had _to control it, to cage it. Intertwining around him in waves of golden light he could see behind closed eyes, he attempted to visualize it as something small and slow and controlled. Lines instead of waves, smaller patterns, less light; these were the thoughts he repeated as a mantra, and he could feel the pressure around his head grow like something powerful attempting to crush his very skull. Yet he continued, knowing this would happen, and that it would only get worse.

"Sir, there's been a drop in energy." A peon scientist spoke suddenly, looking up from the control frame. Hiken frowned, spinning on the trapped Legendary Saiyan. It didn't appear as though any changes had occurred. And that's when he saw something curious. Dropping from his eyes, his ears, and his nose were distinct lines of blood forming into a small trail.

"What's going on with him?" Hiken growled, sensing things were going in a direction he hadn't prepared himself for.

"I don't know sir, but the energy level is dropping and… well…" the peon trailed off, scratching the back of his neck bashfully.

"Well?!" Dr. Hiken yelled, not enjoying the suspense. He didn't need the peon to answer, though, when the web around the Saiyan began to sway. Somehow, the energy was no longer getting the energy it needed to sustain itself.

Brolly could see hers as well. It was a sudden flash that lasted only a moment, but he knew she was here, not all that far away. The awareness he had around him as he attempted to rein in his power was fascinatingly strong. And there she was for a moment, hidden somewhere within the tower, closer than in the first room they'd stood in. She wasn't running away. She was coming to find him. It elicited feelings Brolly didn't understand and couldn't give name to, but they strengthened his cause in a way that nothing else ever had. Rage had nothing on the emotion he currently felt. Flexing his mind rather than his muscles, he searched for the main power source of this tower and found that it was all over in the form of those both dead and dying. They could speak, and their incessant babble was distracting. They were talking about him, and it sent a chill down his spine. Brow furrowed, he sought to direct their energies, and found many of the 'creatures' open to his cause. He certainly wasn't a charismatic being, but it seemed many of 'creatures' had had no desire of dying here in the first place, and were interested in exacting any kind of revenge. He was able to steal enough away to make it count. Somewhere on the edges of his consciousness, he could hear a raucous, and smiled despite himself.

------

The two female scientists had been working their way through the maze for quite some time now, running into strands of the web now and again. The longer it took to find the right door, the more often the found the web to be completely and utterly silent, and even lifeless. The matter was disturbing to them, and neither were sure whether or not it was a good sign. It certainly did encourage them to pick up the pace. By the time they stumbled through a door and into the control room, they were in such a mess of confusion, frustration, and nerves that the scientists and Dr. Hiken were halted mid sentence by what they saw alone.

"Let him go!" Sapphire screamed, her voice pitching so high and frantic that it could have broken glass. Brolly winced noticeably and his eyes cracked open. With all concentration completely out the window, his energy pulsed with one sudden push. Bulma surveyed the scene a little more logically and had this vague feeling they'd have been better a day late.

"Sir, the energy is coming back!" A scientist enthused, glad he had some good news for his boss. Hiken smiled again, turning back towards Sapphire with a gleeful expression.

"Thanks, Sapphire. We needed that boost." Insert laugh here, for he truly felt much smarter than the emotionally driven woman. "Detain her please." He said jovially, and some mean jumped forward to cuff both Bulma and Sapphire. Neither of the women stood a chance, and both were thrown in a corner of the room in cuffs. Brolly, watching these scrawny men manhandle his wife in such a manner, felt yet another emotion he'd never experienced. This time it started in his gut and spread through his chest, rushing through his arms and sparking at his finger tips. It felt like living fire. It was something entirely beyond rage. Something beyond madness. It inspired a roar from him as he spiked his energy. He didn't care if this tower was blown sky high. The webs around him fed off of the sudden increase in energy, glowing bright and hot. It was starting to burn him where it made contact with his own scorching skin. He couldn't see past the haze in front of his eyes, but he didn't care. He didn't want to see the look on her face as he attempted to burn everyone alive with his chi alone.

Either he couldn't hear her, or she didn't yell at him to stop. The one second he did see her, she held a rather pensive and determined expression on her features as she steadily watched him. _If I go crazy… will you still be here? _He forgot to ask her. Did he need to ask her? The last look of her was burned into his tightly shut eyelids. The answer was there. With all the power he could muster, he shot his power level sky high. It weren't as though he needed to try, and just asking was enough to all the jumps. It moved freely, leaping from his hands and running off without him.

Dr. Hiken's smile slowly began to fall away as the webs began to melt. He hadn't seen that happen. He turned to Sapphire, his eyes wild with fear. She smiled at him bitterly, the expression not reaching her eyes. This was it. They were all going to die. Brolly's power would overwhelm more than just the tower. It would overwhelm the planet, and they'd all be blown to pieces. But she was ready for it. She'd been ready for hell a long time ago.

In the hold of the webs, Brolly felt the brunt of the melting webs, and instinctually recoiled from it. The material was dripping to the floor in waves. The moment it left contact with him, it froze as it died from the lack of energy. Light burst around him as his energy became his own. It was too easy. He should have thought of that before. Turning on Dr. Hiken, a most malicious grin on his face as he watched the scientist recoil.

"Fool." It was more a guttural growl than anything. His hand swiped at the man's had with no form intended, and the skull went rolling. Bulma gasped in shocked and covered her eyes. Brolly was unstoppable as he turned on the other men. They panicked and attempted to flee the scene, but Brolly was faster. Sapphire watched stoically while inwardly she wanted to scream for him to stop. She knew the men deserved it, but couldn't watch Brolly, her 'friend', her lover, act without mercy. But then… that's who he was. That's what she'd fallen in love with.

A monster.

Brolly's tail strangled one man while he brought two heads together with a sickening crack between his hands. Grey matter fell to the floor as he flung the strangled man against the wall. The room was cleared far too quickly, and there wasn't enough for Brolly to quench this beyond rage he was trapped in. His power level fed the anger well, and he roared with a ferocity Sapphire had never seen from him. If she'd thought he'd been pure evil before, he truly played the part better than ever before right then and there before their very eyes.

"Brolly." She squeaked. His back was to them as he attempted to simmer down. There was nothing left to destroy. At least, that's what he kept attempting to tell himself. She repeated herself, a little louder, and slowly he turned around. He appeared a true barbarian with his own blood trailing down his face, his hands clenched, his muscles taut, and a sinisterly serious expression of blood thirst painted across his features. He was fuming. It was obvious. Sapphire felt a strange urge to hold him, and she stood shakily, reaching out to him. He stepped away, the look of a wild animal about him.

"It's okay. It's over now." She felt as though she were attempting to convince herself, as she stepped over Hiken's dead body. Holding out her hand, she bade him to hold still, to calm himself. "It's okay." She whispered.

"It's not okay!" He roared, spinning on one of the many computers and launching it across the room with one swift and powerful side thrust kick. Sapphire paused, her jaw dropping. Brolly watched her freeze, and couldn't pin down why it made him angry. It just did, and like most emotions, he went on it.

"Brolly, STOP!" Sapphire yelled, attempting to stand her ground. "Let's go." She said wearily; her eyes bade him to calm down. His wild eyes met hers, challenging her authority. But she wasn't his enemy. She wasn't.

_If I go crazy, will you still be here?_

He took a deep breath, attempting to ground himself in reason. She was still here, and she wasn't about to leave without him. And that's when he realized himself for the first time. Standing in the middle of the room, a monster with hands covered in blood, staring at the woman he loved who'd just watched him kill a dozen of her own people. There she stood as she'd watched him loose his mind. His eyes dropped to the floor, one hand coming to his bare chest as he contemplated the sudden insight.

"Let's go." She repeated, and reached to take his blood drenched hand. He waved it away and stepped towards her. It was more than she could handle, and she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. Tears gripped her as she begged for his strength. Wrapping an arm about her, he looked to Bulma, who appeared utterly shell shocked. Hadn't this woman just stood up to him, shoulders squared and voice devastatingly calm? Not seconds later and he was the only thing keeping her on her feet.

-------

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Yay, crazy weird tower thing is just about over! What will happen now?! Will they settle down happily ever after?! Will something else happen!? Or will it be something completely unpredictable?!

Stay tuned!


	20. Reflection

A/N: This is it. This is the very last chapter for Kryptonite. This is my very first time completing a story. I can't be thankful enough for all of the support that has been given to me. All of you who chose to review and help me move forward, thank you so much! It meant a lot to me. For those of you who enjoyed the story but remained silent. -__- Lame. Without further ado, I present to you, the final chapter of Kryptonite!

Sidenote: I'm thinking about remaking this story and perfecting it. What do you guys think? I'm also considering a sequel as I'm sitting on some ideas for it like a nest of eggs. Let me know how many of you are interested. ^__^

* * *

"I'm weak." She croaked from a throat sore from sobbing. The reflection in the mirror was haggard. There were heavy circles under her hazel eyes, her face appeared gaunt, and her brown hair was a mess. "I'm weak, I'm pathetic, I'm a coward, I'm a mess-"

"Stop." He whispered. Sapphire was too shocked to make any sound. Her body jumped and convulsed in fright, unaware of which way to run first. She swung her head around toward him. He was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. His face was set into a grim expression. His coal black eyes were dark, tight, and serious. Her throat hitched, her face contorted for one very short moment before she regained her former sense of composure, as weak as it was.

"Sapphire," he began, her name accented on his tongue causing a flutter in her belly, "you're staring into a mirror and muttering insults at your reflection." He stated it as factual as it indeed was. She opened her mouth a few times to summon an explanation before none arose. The old pain flared up again, the stab against herself, and she began to cry.

"There's something I have to tell you." She sobbed. "But I'm afraid." She reached toward him. She stretched her hand out to grasp at her support, and he satisfied her by closing the gap and pulling her close. His expression had not relented.

"You're being foolish. Say it, or don't." He stood, his arms loose around her. "What makes you so certain you're a coward, anyway?" He asked, his voice just a notch softer. Some sniffling ensued before she seemed ready to speak.

"Because… I'm always afraid. I'm afraid of everything that can and might happen. I'm afraid…" She whispered, one side of her face rested against his bare chest. He grunted softly, taking her words into account.

"Fear doesn't make you a coward. Running away does." Brolly whispered to her. Sapphire sniffled, her tears no longer falling. Her heartbeat, her lungs, her sobbing had calmed, and the latter had disappeared. Deeply within her, though, the taunting voice recalled vividly the day she had, indeed, run. Only he, pursuing after her unknown, had kept her from being successful in her escape attempt. He'd told her to finish what she'd started. He forced her to face her fears.

"Since when did _you _get so wise?" She asked, her face taking on a bit of dark humor for a brief moment as she banished the memory, attempting to remain with the train of thought that he was promoting. He was quiet a little while, shifting his weight between his feet.

"Well… I met this really brave, surprisingly insane, absolutely infuriating human woman." He stated quite frankly. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Well, I do remember some rather intense arguments. I don't think anyone has ever stood up to me quite like you have before." He looked up and to no where in particular as he reminisced. A sardonic half laugh choked from Sapphire in reply, and he looked back down at the crown of her head. She shifted her face so that her eyes could peer up at him, her chin against his chest now.

"You were strapped by a restraining device." He lifted one shoulder in a half hearted shrug.

"Well… you didn't have to stay." He said. Again… there rang an inescapable truth within his words, even if he'd been the one to make her face her obligation. Her eyes dived away from his and stared at the door frame. "Why did you stay?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

"You said I couldn't help you." She dodged his question, and at the same time, answered it. Underlying everything, he'd managed to challenge her in a way that encouraged her small bit of pride not to allow her to back down completely. "Do I still disgust you?" She asked, looking up at him again when he didn't respond to her initial statement. He smiled a crooked grin.

"Oh, absolutely." He stated sarcastically as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Is it better?" She asked cryptically after a small period of thought. When he raised an eyebrow and appeared confused, she continued. "Is this life better? Is it worth… not… destroying everything?" She had finally asked the question. She had finally expressed her wondering for the verdict. Tomorrow would be the end of the month. Tomorrow would be the end of the time he allotted her to show her that not being alone was better than a life of solitude. She cringed, awaiting what she knew must be the horrible truth none of them would want to hear.

----

All of it was rushing back at her. All of it suddenly made sense. The image of a star, beautiful, striking, and powerful just before it burst. His bittersweet smile as he asked her not to show him what it's like to be loved, but why it would be worth dying for. It all suddenly came together and made sense.

_"You should have just killed me." He echoed her thoughts as he gently, tenderly, stroked away her tears only to be replaced by news ones._

_"Then why… why have you kept your promise this long?" She whispered, choked by the sobs rising in her throat. There was a deep pain in his eyes, and it was the only thing that made her cry. Not the fear, not the guilt, not the inevitable truth. It was his pain, and his only._

_"Because…" he croaked, "…because you're someone worth dying for." And then it suddenly dawned on her._

_"It's beautiful." _She'd said when staring at the blue orb called Earth.

_"It is." He agreed. Sapphire's brows furrowed in confusion._

_"Could you destroy something so beautiful?" Brolly looked to the Earth, his eyes filled with the reflection of the planet's beauty._

_"I could." He whispered._

And when he'd been falling into the depths of unconsciousness, _"You're very beautiful." He said quietly. Sapphire stared at him, her eyes wide and her face pale. She could feel her heart ache, and knew that something was genuinely wrong. This was all wrong. "I could not..."_

Sapphire sat at the kitchen table with a quickly cooling cup of coffee before her. It was afternoon and Brolly had just delivered the news to everyone. He would not be staying. Sapphire didn't know what everyone else was thinking, but she knew that she was in the midst of severe reflection. Her mind was running on overload, unable to handle the circumstances and all the reasons.

"I trust that you'll hold your word." Goku said calmly, his expression carefully carefree. Brolly nodded and grunted in assent. Gohan held a pensive expression and Trunks looked as though he were bordering on open rebuttal.

"We're incredibly thankful that you're making this decision." Bulma said, staring at her own cup of coffee. Brolly appeared to deliberate for a moment. He had a comment, but decided against it, and chose not to say anything at all.

"You'll visit, right?" Bulla asked, her wide eyes looking up at him, hopeful. Goku nodded in agreement.

"You really can't just disappear forever now that you're family." The Son father said. Brolly dropped his eyes to the table, appearing a bit uncomfortable with being called family, before he dragged them toward Sapphire, who sat with her fists in her lap. She wasn't looking at him. She was striving, with all her might, to bottle up the uproar she felt just underneath her skin, bubbling up into her throat with rebellious intent.

"We'll see." He said finally, turning his focus back toward Goku.

----

He didn't knock on her door. He simply entered, closing the door behind him softly before turning back towards her where she sat on the bed with her back against the headboard. She'd merely glanced at him before looking away, refusing to acknowledge him. It didn't concern him. Unperturbed, he kneeled down at her bedside and propped his elbows on the coverlet, placing his face into his cupped hands and looking up at her.

"What." It was only after serious of long, stiffly silent moments, before she finally spoke.

"Why are you angry?" He asked, his eyebrows beginning to furrow and crease in the center. "Do you want me to stay? Do you _want _me to destroy everything?"

"No."

"What is your issue then?" He dropped his hands down to the coverlet and straightened himself.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." She crossed her arms and focused on the dresser across the room with all the determination she could muster.

"Well now is the only time to talk to me. I'm leaving first light tomorrow. I can make it sooner if you like." He nearly spat, his words riding off his tongue viciously. Her eyes broke away from their goal and flew up to him, her lips parting slightly. Tears, forbidden by her, betraying her, welled over her eyes. They appeared glassy and lost and afraid.

"Why," she whispered. Brolly's tail flicked, he drew in a long breath and straightened his back as he stood over her. His expression was fierce, like a man preparing for battle.

"Sapphire, I can't stay and watch what will happen if I do."

"You don't know what will happen!" She screamed, standing from the bed and stepping into his face. "You don't know what might be or what could be or how things will turn out!" She was screaming, her voice hoarse from so much anguish. Her eyes stared up at him, tears falling from them and forming tracks down her face.

"I _do _know what will happen. I've seen it happen before and it _will _happen again. If you want me to hold my promise to you then you will let me go." He didn't roar. It was that deadly growl like whisper that had been his prior mode of speech when she'd initially met him. It was fierce and quiet, but never easily overlooked or unheard.

"You've never cared for anyone but yourself, so how can you compare?" She asked, nodding up toward him in a challenging way. Brolly drew in a sharp seethe as though he'd burned himself before he grabbed her face in both of his large hands.

"Listen to me, Sapphire. I need to do this. I need to learn a better way to control this power or I will be the death of you and everything you care about." His words were hard to understand as they growled out of his throat. Sapphire didn't have any argument left in her. Her knees were giving, her heart was breaking, her head was pounding, and she wanted for all the world to be far from him.

"Will you hate me?" He asked, his tone hiding a certain desperate edge. "Will you hate me for doing what is right?" He whispered. His words were nearly the end of her. She slowly began to shake her head, sorrowful 'no's passing her lips.

"No… I love you." She whispered finally, falling against him and allowing him to support her. "I'm afraid." She said again.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She said morosely. She broke away from him and shuffled to the adjoined restroom, her head down. He stared after her, a quizzical expression painting his features, before he slowly followed after her.

He could hear her through the door… all her whispered insults. He chose to enter.

He chose not to leave her on her own.


End file.
